Murdoc's Victory
by Hell's-FunnyHome
Summary: Murdoc meets a woman at a train station. They meet again months later and he decides to take her to Kong. There she meets 2D. 2DxOCxMurdoc but who will she choose? Will there even be a choice? What ever does she see in Murdoc anyway? Read and find out.
1. Murdoc's Victory

**I don't own Gorillaz, Kong Studios, or anything besides this computer and my viola. If I did, Murdoc wouldn't ever leave the Winnebago unless it was to make more kick ass tunes...**

**By the way, this is set during Phase 2, when real Noodle was still around, though it isn't necessarily set at anytime around Demon Days so you all can you imagine it's whenever you choose between then and Phase 3.**

**REVIEWS! I love'm so make me happy and maybe I'll make this a bit longer than just a simple one-shot.**

SLAM!

Murdoc Niccals really hated his band mates right about now. Of course, this wasn't anything new but really. Was it absolutely necessary for them to make so much noise when they knew he was sleeping? It was still early for Satan's sake!

Stuffing his hands into his green military jacket, Murdoc murmured to himself as he made his way down the path of Kong Studios.

"Bloody Face-ache makin' that fuckin' racket so early in the mornin'…" Muttered the green soulless Satanist as he checked his Motorola flip phone, taking note that it was only about 11:30. Nearly noon, which- if he hurried- gave Murdoc enough time to partake in a secret little past time he had developed over the years while living with the three other musicians. Quickening his pace, he managed to make it to the train station with close to thirty minutes before the train out of Essex arrived.

As Murdoc looked at his surroundings, he took note of two things: One, it was bloody cold for an August day causing him to tighter his jacket around him, and two: there were only three other people there; a young woman looking to be about in her early twenties or so and an old man with what appeared to be his grandson. Or at least Murdoc hoped it was, there was nothing that disgusted Murdoc more than the thought of an old geezer having sex. Shuddering at the thought, Murdoc decided on taking the more pleasant route of thought; he decided, of course, on thinking of that girl.

_'Now let's see… Oh she has a nice rack!'_ Chuckling to himself, he zeroed in on her a bit more. She wasn't the typical gorgeous bombshell looking to be a featured artist on the next album nor was she one of those hussies you can identify from miles around, but she had a distinct allure about her that Murdoc found appealing. Or maybe it was just the large bosom accented by the black belt tied around her long V-cut black top, which puddled a bit around her waist and thighs. "An' what a pair of thighs indeed!" He hissed to himself, deciding on looking at her upper appearance before the overactive Big Boss from downstairs decided on showing himself, and he didn't mean Satan.

She placed her arms on both sides of the bench, stretching her back and causing her breasts to appear larger and firmer than they had just moments ago. Quickly averting his eyes from her emphasized cleavage, he started looking at her face. She was very pretty. Again, not the drop dead gorgeous type but she had a nice facial structure with a bit of pudginess, giving her a younger more innocent looking face. Though from the lip piercing, nose ring, heavily blackened eyes, and what were at least four earrings in each ear, he doubted she was very innocent. She took her black-rimmed glasses off and pulled out a white cloth from her leather jacket to clean them before looking at her cell phone for what Murdoc assumed to be the time. Reaching behind her, she took out the thick mass of black and purple curls, redoing the bun she had sported only seconds before only now there were more curls poking up behind her head. Sighing, he noted, she pulled out a pack of cigarettes grimacing as he read "Newport" on the box; he was a Lucky Lungs smoker after all.

He couldn't help but chuckle to himself when he saw her frantically looking for a lighter. She wore a frown on her face, as she appeared to mumble to herself with the fag in her mouth, looking up as if there was a map above her, with her hands roaming her clothes. When she stood, he noticed she wore a part of plain black jeans and a very impressive pair of platform and heeled black boots that were covered studs along the front, back and in the space between the sole of the front and heel.

"A Goth maybe? At the very least a Metal head." He pondered to himself, trying to label this dark lady he had found. When she had apparently given up her search, she looked up, locking in a stare with the bassists. Sending her his signature womanizing, she smiled making her eyes widen a bit, as she walked over to him.

"You wouldn't happen to have a lighter would you?" She said with an American accent, her voice deeper than most women but not quite deep enough to make it too out of place.

"What makes yah think I would, love?" He said, fingering the lighter in his pocket.

Scoffing, she rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, jutting her hips out as she placed her weight on one leg. "Please, I've been smoking since I was 12, I think I know another smoker when I see one."

"Alright, alright. Fair enough." He smiled, throwing the lighter towards her.

She caught it, just as it was about to fly past her, quickly bringing it to her chest, as if she were scared it would fall, before lighting her fag. "Thanks." She replied, throwing it back to him after taking a deep drag. "Name's Victoria. But everyone calls me Vicky so feel free to."

"Enchante mademoiselle." Murdoc said seductively, standing in front of her before grabbing her unused hand and kissing it, causing her caramel colored skin to turn pink. "Murdoc Niccals, demon bass player for the world's grrrrreatest band." He smirked.

She cleared her throat, immediately pulling her hand away from his grasp. "And that would be?"

Putting on an even more smug look, if that were even possible, Murdoc proudly replied, "You're lookin' at the creator an' mastermind behind the Gorillaz!"

"Gorillaz? Don't think I've ever heard of you..." Vicky sheepishly replied. "Sorry."

Murdoc's jaw dropped and he frowned for a second before putting up his cool façade again. "If yah weren't so appealin' to the eyes I would be very offended, darlin'." With an even bigger smirk he motioned for her to sit down as he placed himself back onto his bench. "You wouldn' want to upset me, now would'ya love?"

Refusing his offer with a shake of her hand, Vicky playfully rolled her eyes at Murdoc's cheesy attempt to entice her. "Can't hold it against me can you?" She took a long drag.

A beat of silence was interrupted by Murdoc who cleared his throat and gave Vicky another once-over.

"So pet, what are yah doin' all the way out here in Essex? That's a long way from home."

"I'm out here on a tour with the CSO since we're gonna be just in England for a month before going to Japan for a while."

"CSO?"

"Chicago Symphony Orchestra."

"Ah... You don't look like someone who would play for a symphony orchestra. You look more like a Metallica groupie… N-not that there's anything wrong wi'that. Quite tha contrary." He laughed. "A-Actually, you look like more of a rock-star than I do, uhuhuh."

"Yeah, I get that a lot, but I've been playing for close to eleven years so I couldn't really just abandon the musical part of me just because of my fashion lifestyle, now could I? I mean, you of all people should understand I think." She smiled.

"Of course, love. A true musician knows there nothin' else in this world- or in any other one for that matter- that could keep yah away from bein' just that, uhuhuhuh. So tell me, where are you off to then?"

"Colchester. I've been ridding around and trying to explore as much of England as I can between each concert and rehearsals but now I have to get back since we have a dress rehearsal at six-thirty at the University of Essex… What about you, what's Mr. Rock-Star doing at a public train station instead of out partying it up with a bunch of scantily clad go-go dancers?"

"I wish, uhuhuh. But you see, darlin', I happen to live in that studio that you can just make out from here with 3 very annoyin' ban' mates who don't know how to show respect to the one person keepin' them off of the streets, beggin' for money, food an' fame. Of course, I do it for my own selfish reasons but they should be happy nonetheless. An' how do they repay me? By insistently knockin' on meh Winnebago, bangin' mallets in the kitchen, an' jumpin' around while playin' ridiculously loud music while I try to sleep off a hangover so I can get up refreshed to go out an' party with those very same go-go dancers you just mentioned."

"Oh yeah, sounds rough." She giggled and was about to say something when a loud ringing came from his phone.

Groaning, he answered it, quickly covering the speaker with one hand and pushing it away with the other, a look of pain on his face as a shrill stream of what were Japanese words came through. Laughing, Vicky reached into Murdoc's front pocket, causing him to look up and be faced with her impressive cleavage for a second before she stepped back and lit another cigarette.

"Sorry," she mouthed, looking at his intricate lighter.

Shaking his head, he smirked and put the phone back in his ear talking to the young girl on the other end. Something about going back to the studio because she wanted rehearsal early so she could watch an Anime movie later on, or was it to hurry back because a man was being harassed by another man and barely being able to sing anymore. Either way, Vicky stopped paying attention to the conversation and instead looked at the green man sitting next to her.

He wasn't terrible looking, even with the lines on his face clearly telling his age to the young woman. _'Well, I've always preferred older men anyway!'_ She giggled to herself. Even when she was a little girl she was attracted to older men, never finding boys her age to interest her in a romantic sort of way. But because she was so young any sort of man she found attractive was placed as a taboo and therefore she had yet to have a boyfriend, much less a first kiss. She briefly wondered what it would be like to kiss the strange looking bassists with the different colored eyes. _'That'd be fun, I bet.'_ Mentally laughing at herself, she stood as she heard the sounds of the train shaking the ground.

Looking towards Murdoc, Vicky looked for something in her pockets, putting it on the bench with his lighter on top, before stepping into the newly arrived train; smiling to herself the whole time.

"Fine! Fine, fine, fine! I'll be there soon." Murdoc growled into his phone, shutting it off and turning around towards his enigmatic dame. "So what's say you an' I–" She was gone. Murdoc leaned forward, turning to his left and then to his right, noting he was alone at the station. "Bugger… She left without sayin' goodbye… Well, better get back to Kong then." Standing, he stretched his back when he looked down and saw a paper with messy print under his lighter. "Hello…" Picking it up he smiled as it said:

_'SRY I left w/o proper goodbyes. Here's my # if u ever wanna talk or hang out while I'm here. Hope 2 see u soon. (773) 420-8561'_

"I'll definitely be callin' this bird back, uhuhuh… But first I'm gonna beat that Dullard into high Hell for wakin' me up, though maybe I should let him off this one time for makin' it so I met Vicky…" He stopped, giving it a thought. "Nah!" And with that, Murdoc Niccals walked out of the train station and back to Kong Studios with his three annoying band mates.


	2. They Meet Again

**Soooo, I gave in and decided to continue my Gorillaz story. I can't promise I'll upload frequently because, well, when I write I go over it about a million times, usually erasing what I wrote and writing something completely different in name of keep this damn near perfect. Hopefully you guys like this chapter as much as I did when I wrote it and with luck the next part will come to me faster so that I can go ahead and upload that. Please review, I'm like a review whore... nah just kidding, but really, I LOVE hearing what you guys have to say and the direction you want this to go. ^.^ mucho amor!**

**Also, I wanted to add a shout out to Face Ache and Day-Of-The-Dead-TattooGal who were the only ones who reviewed for the first chapter of MV. And also (most importantly) an even bigger GRACIAS to Kukapetal who gave me brilliant advice for when this was "Murdoc Meets Hell". Thanks for helping me improve the first chapter and furthermore allowing this chapter to be born out of it. You're totally awesome! (Harry Potter Musical reference, lol)**

"_Ladies and gentlemen, to kick off the 48th annual Grammy awards, please welcome Madonna and Gorillaz!"_

"Hm?" Pressing the enter button on her microwave, Vicky walked to her television to get a better view. With a smile she saw Murdoc, on her screen, wagging his tongue around at the crowd as a man with messy blue hair began to sing.

"_Feel good..."_

"So this is his band?" Vicky reached into her couch and turned up the volume, sitting on the floor against her couch in awe, tapping her feet to the music. "Not bad. What the!" She burst out laughing as she noticed Murdoc thrust his hips against his bass. "They're good." She stood, hearing the end signal of the microwave, and took one last glance at the TV as Madonna started singing, "The lead singer's kinda cute, in a dopey sort of way." She giggled.

It had been about seven months since he last saw her at the train station and yet, here she was again not looking much different from the last time Murdoc had laid his multicolored eyes on her. Actually she had changed quite a bit, her hair was now straight and loose around her face, she was wearing dark blue jean shorts, showing off those shapely legs of hers Murdoc mused, a black shoulder cut-off shirt that was lose around her arms and chest but tight around her stomach, letting Murdoc see more of her figure, with a pair of black gladiator sandals. Yes, she looked quite different from the last time Murdoc had seen her, but he never forgot a face; alright, he never forgot body, especially not one like hers.

Standing up from his bench, Murdoc crossed the platform and sat next to her, surprising her if the look on her face was anything to go by.

"So, what? Are yah stalking me now, love?" He smirked at her surprised face, stretching his arms and placing one right behind her. His smirk only grew as he saw her face start to turn a pinkish hue.

"As if!" She rolled her eyes. "Me stalk you? Please, I was merely taking a trip on the train and happened to stop here."

"Right. Yah keep tellin' yahself that, love. I know yah just couldn't stay away from ol' Mudsy here."

"Aright, alright!" She laughed. "I did kinda hope that I could maybe run into you while I was here again. I just didn't want to appear like a freak. So sue me." She grinned, crossing her arms.

"If yah wanted to see me all yah had to do was tell me, luv." Murdoc flicked his tongue out.

"Yeah and how was I gonna do that if I don't have your number, oh smart one?" She said, rolling her eyes again.

"Ah, yes. Well bugger that, what I want to know is what a pretty little bird is doin' all by herself here again?"

"Well, see I don't know if you remember but the last time I was here was because of a concert for the CSO, right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Well, let's just say they didn't exactly approve of my sense of, um… style guess you could say and because of that they decided to grant me a 'leave of absence' with no definite time to go back. Basically they fired my ass, so I decided to come over to this side of the world and try to see what I could do with myself."

"Sounds excitin'." He said, looking around. "So what do yah plan on doin' now?"

"Dunno. Maybe start teaching private lessons or something. I dunno." Shrugged Vicky. "Hey I just remembered! I saw you on the Grammy's, with Madonna. You guys are good!" She turned her body, facing him, with on leg bent under her.

"Of course we are! We're the best friggin' band ever! I make sure of that much." He pulled out his pack of Lucky Lungs.

"Yeah, whatever Mr. Conceited." She snatched the pack from his hand and stuck a cigarette in between her lips.

"Hey! Those're mine!" He said, taking them back from her.

"And greedy too, jeez what _do_ people see in you." She said, resting her arm on her knee and her head on her palm.

"Charm, good looks, money, fame, my _huge_–"

"Aaaand that's enough information for me." She said, lighting her cigarette in the process.

Taking her lighter in the process, Murdoc replied, "I was tryin' to say my big bass 'El Diablo' but I like the way yah think. Would yah care to meet it?" He waggled his eyebrows, lighting his own fag.

"What your bass?"

"No, the other one."

She started laughing, "No thanks. I'm good."

"Yah sure? Cause Kong is not to far away from here and I promise," he leaned in closer to her, lowering his voice, "I wouldn't disappoint."

As soon as those words were uttered, a red color shot up through her body, covering Vicky's face causing her to laugh harder and push Murdoc away. "Murdoc, you're such a pig!" She laughed.

"Oink Oink love."

"Do yah, do yah always walk this slow, love?" Murdoc said looking back at Vicky who was currently running a hort distance to catch up to Murdoc.

"Well excuse moi for not have legs as long as yours. Not everyone can have legs as long and skinny as yours." Rolling her eyes and smiling as she fell back into pace with him. "'Sides, I have a perfectly reasonable excuse for falling behind."

"What, tying yah hair up? That hardly seems reasonable to me. Uhuh, if anythin' I like to think yah just wanted to have me look at you." He gave her a once over, stopping to look at her legs. "And I wouldn't worry bout yah legs, they look absolutely delicious to me, uhuhuhuh."

"I never said I was worried about them, only that they can't walk as fast as yours." She turned around, walking backwards. "As for looking delicious, well, let's just say you're free to look but that's as far as you'll get, _Mudsy_." She said before blowing a kiss at him; following with wiggling her fingers while her hands where next to her face, scrunching her face and sticking her tongue out at him. "Nyeh, nyeh!"

Murdoc absolutely loved a girl who teased him and this one was definitely high on the list of expectations. Vicky definitely lived up to the hispanic stereotype of an exotic figure and with her attitude, he just couldn't wait to get her inside his Winnie and into is Egyptian silk sheets. He chuckled to himself– lighting a fag after seeing her do so– and watched her walk in front of him, swaying her hips from one side to the next. He knew she was doing it on purpose to play with him and though it wasn't necessarily enough to get him hot and bothered, he still enjoyed her little game of playing coy.

He just hoped she wasn't trying to put in this much effort with him because she thought it would lead to some serious romantic relationship. He grimaced at the thought. He could see her in both lights: looking for just some fun and looking for a commitment. I mean think about it, happening upon her again at the train station months after their first meeting, after she moved to England from the US? It was a little psycho, if you asked him, but in the end Murdoc never turned down some god tail. He chuckled again as he exhaled his fag.

"You say something?" She turned to him.

"No, no. Nothin' at all, lovebird."

Shrugging, she slowed her pace in order to walk by him. She looked at him with those big heavily blackened brown eyes of hers and gave him a wink, taking a drag of her cigarette.

"So where exactly is Kong?"

"The gate's right there, just up ahead." He pointed to a gate about 30 feet from them. "Yah can see Kong clearly from here, actually. Is the big buildin' on top of the hill covered in crrrap." He wrapped his arm around her, noticing her blush, which made him realize something. "Right up there." He pointed to Kong in the immediate distance.

She cleared her throat, and took another drag of her cigarette. "Right there, huh?"

Murdoc's excitement grew tremendously as the realization dawned on him that this teasing little vixen was a virgin.

"Yeah, tha's right." He smirk grew into a full-out grin, his pointed teeth showing clearly and his eyebrows turned inwards almost menacingly.

Yes, he was going to enjoy shagging this one. Very much so.

Flicking her cigarette and clearing her throat once again, she turned to Murdoc and grabbed his arm. "Well then what the fuck are we waiting for? I wanna see it now!" She dragged him forward with a huge smile plastered on her face.

_'Well'_, Murdoc mused, _'at least I'll enjoy it while it lasts.'_


	3. Hiya, Mr 2D!

**Chapter three, chapter three. I love posting chapter three. :D Yes, well, ahem. Before anything I wanted to thank PandaLove01 for reviewing my story. Like I told you, it came at a great time because I was having a down day. I hope you like this one! It took me a bit longer to write because I'm so full of ideas, writing a scene is getting hard. I just want to write down all of my notes and post them! But I won't, because that would be so totally unfair to you all. So I will work until my fingers bleed and my eyes threaten to fall out. Please review! I love signing in and seeing new reviews. Or PM me, that's awesomepants too. Thank and See you soon! Bye Bye! (cookie to whoever can tell me where that's from, lol)**

"Bathroom, storeroom, who-knows-what room, door that leads no where-"

"Jesus how many rooms does Kong have."

"Dunno, pet, never bothered to count. Actually, uhuhuh, I can probably tell yah more rooms where I banged some chick in than what their purpose is." He cackled, not noticing Vicky's fake smile hiding the grimace on her face. "Right, so where were we? Ah yes, the cafeteria. Right this way, love, don't want to lose yah just yet." He pushed her along ahead of him. "Haven't even gotten to the most important part of the tour."

"And where would that be, huh, Mr. Murdoc?" She turned to look at him with a smirk on her face.

"Oh, you'll see." Looking at her round behind then back up to her face, Murdoc gave her his infamous womanizing grin. He saw the color in her face change and her pace quicken when she turned back around. "Whoa, there darlin'. Yah aren't tryin' to run away from me, now, are yah?" He walked up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders, loving the way she tensed at his presence. "Yah don't even know the way there."

His hands on her shoulders, the way he looked at her, it was all new to Vicky. She hadn't ever been with a man before and she wasn't sure how to take it. Vicky looked at Murdoc who was babbling on about this room and that room as they walked down the corridor. She liked him, there was no denying that, she just didn't like the way he talked about women: like they were nothing. Maybe she just didn't understand this type of relationship with guys. '_After all, guys simply had their heads permanently stuck in the gutter didn't they?' _Vicky grinned, the thought suddenly reminding her of his personal presentation at the Grammy's.

"Hey, Murdoc?" She interrupted.

"Yes, love? What is_ so_ important that yah had to interrupt me in the middle of my tour?"

"Oh I'm _so_ sorry." She rolled her eyes at him and smiled. She seemed to be doing a lot of that since she started spending time with him. "But I just remembered watching you play at the Grammy's."

"Ah yes, the Grammy's. Wonder show that night. Madonna was spot on that night. Mmmm." He said, his eyes looking as if they wandered off.

"Riiiight. Anyway, what I was trying to say is one: great performance and two: what the hell were you doing to your bass?"

"Full frontal pelvis thrust bass shaggin', pet. That's what that was."

"Bass shagging? Really?"

"Yes, 'really'. If yah don't believe me, doll, I could always give yah a demonstration." He nudged her.

"No thanks," she laughed, "I'm good. Don't need any sort of demonstration."

"Such a shame. But whatever, it's only a matter of time."

"Time?" Vicky questioned, up until now Murdoc had been pretty flirtatious with her and she had happily reciprocated the teasing– that was fine. Him insinuating how easily he could get her into bed; that was not.

"Yes time. Oh looky, here we are! Let's grab a bite to eat shall we?"

"Let's." She pushed the doors open, seeing first the cat before anything. "Whoah. Cat."

"Yeah, he looks after the place." He followed her to a table and sat across from her. "So what'll it be?"

"Dunno. What're you having?"

"Steak and potatoes!"

"They have that? This doesn't really look like a place that would carry steak and potatoes, no offense."

"Takes a lot more than simple words to offend me, doll. And yes they have it. What kind of ultra-famous rockstar would I be if I didn't have my own chef prepare gourmet meals for whenever I-" He was interrupted by a strange guttural moan that came from the corridor outside of the cafe. Vicky looked at Murdoc and Murdoc simply stared at the door.

"What was-"

"Shh! Shh, shh, shh, shh, shush!" He quieted her with his hands, his eyes still glued to the doors.

Vicky's eyes quickly scanned the cafe, in case there was something else to be wary off. Her eyes stopped at Murdoc, whose stare was set very intensely at the door, before hearing the guttural moan again this time right outside the door. Taking a quick glance at the the cafe entrance, Vicky looked back at Murdoc who had stood up quietly and was slowly heading towards the door.

Murdoc turned around to see Vicky looking at him with a bit of fear and whole lot of confusion written all over her face. He was peeved. Right when he was given the chance to try and seduce the young Latina, a zombie had to show up. A zombie! He had thought Noodle got rid of them all when she remodeled Kong. He hated zombies, and he was going to show this one a thing or two about interrupting Murdoc Alphonce Niccals while he was trying to get shagged. He looked at the door and slowly reached for it, hoping that with being quiet he could catch the damn thing by surprise, bash it's brains in, send it back to Hell, impress Vicky and then give her a bit of the old in-out, in-out. Yes this was a good plan.

Reaching for the, Murdoc never expected to be slammed straight into the ground. That upset him first. Second, he never expected to look up at the confounded stare of 2D walking into the cafe like a bloody zombie, moaning like a stupid little shit. That set of Murdoc even further and without thinking twice about it, he jumped up and tackled 2D to the ground, punching and slamming his head into the ground in the process._ 'He might not be a real zombie but I can still bash his brains in.'_

"Ahh! Stop! Wot ah do? No, no, no, no, no!"

"Yah bleedin' little shit. I'll show ya!"

This was awkward. There was no other word for it. I mean, seeing Murdoc just go spastic on this blue haired lanky guy was definitely making Vicky rethink spending time with the bassist.

"Murdoc stop!"

Suddenly remembering that he was here with Vicky, Murdoc let go of 2D, looking at him in the process. "Hey Faceache, watch it next time or I'll punch yah so hard yahr eyes will fall straight outta yahr arse." He growled, slumping back into his seat and putting his shoes on the table, his mood turning sour.

2D, on the other hand, was confused. What had he done? He had been walking around Kong bored when he felt hunger gnaw at him and since he had just finished watching Romero's "Night of the Living Dead" he thought it funny to act like a zombie looking for sustenance. And then, next thing he knows, Murdoc is beating him down! Again! He rubbed his head, groaning as he felt a lump appear and with it a headache. Where his pills? Looking into his pockets, seemingly forgetting the ordeal that just occurred, he looked up seeing Murdoc smoking a fag and a girl sitting at a cafeteria table. Wait a tick, a girl? What was a girl doing here in the cafe, usually Murdoc just takes them straight to his Winnie to shag them rotten. "Owww..." He needed his pills, all this thinking was making his headache worse.

This was officially uncomfortable for Vicky and she wasn't quite sure she wanted to stick around anymore. Hanging around Murdoc was starting to look like a bad idea, even if she did enjoy flirting with him. She could always find someone else to play around with, right? Right. But first, she felt bad for the stranger on the ground and decided she should help him since he looked like he was having a hard time processing what just happened and Murdoc sure didn't look like he cared about beating him up. She frowned at Murdoc who was grumbling with his arms crossed, puffing away at a cigarette, and stood up rather aggressively.

"Where yah going?"

"To help the guy that you just beat up for no reason."

"Wha-I-Did yah not just see that? He just near broke my nose for the ninth time!"

"Yeah, by accident. And nothing happened to you, stop being a baby." She walked to the man on the ground and put out her hand. "You alright?"

2D looked up to see a young tanned woman holding out her hand. "Wot? Oww." He closed his eyes, the light making his headache pound.

"I said are you alright?"

Murdoc did not like being ignored, especially if it was because of the sputtering little twit on the ground. Grinding his teeth he inhaled and exhaled his fag quickly, annoyed by the scene unfolding in front of him. "Don't bother with him, he's a bleedin' idiot!"

Rolling her eyes, Vicky ignored Murdoc and grabbed his large pale hand, pulling him up. "You alright there? Do you need anything?"

"Me pills." 2D held onto his head, not paying much attention to the young woman in front of him or Murdoc who looked absolutely livid.

Seeing them under a chair, Vicky quickly grabbed them and gave them to their owner who quickly swallowed two pills dry. "Better?"

"That's it, this is getting sappy. Would yah please just sit down? Hey Faceache, sit down so I can get back to Vicky."

Vicky was surprised to see this man actually listen to Murdoc and sit at the table. If it had been her she probably would have cursed him out or something but whatever. She didn't know them nearly well enough to know what type of friendship they had, so she followed suit as well and sat down in her seat.

"See, ol' two-dents here is sound as a pound. Aren't yah?"

"I dunno, he looks kind of out of it to me." Vicky looked at Murdoc. She was still upset at his outburst but they both looked like there was nothing wrong so she figured she might as well take their attitude. "Hello, I'm Vicky. You ok? That was some beating you took." She said, suddenly recognizing this as the singer of the band from the Grammy's. He was cuter in person.

2D looked at the woman across from him who had apparently spoken to him. His headache had gone down but he could still feel it ever so slightly. "Uh, 'ello... Yew los' me at a' 'ello." He smiled sheepishly at her, showing off his two missing front teeth.

Murdoc rolled his eyes, breathing deeply as he heard Vicky answer 2D. He noticed how quickly they started chatting away as if he wasn't there but he didn't say anything. He wanted her in his bed and having her upset at him would not make things easier, so he just let her cool off while talking to Faceache. It didn't last very long, obviously. As the group's self-appointed leader Murdoc knew _he_ was the one who should be getting the attention and was about to interrupt their chatter when he heard helicopters overhead. He looked at Vicky and 2D, they had apparently not heard it but Murdoc's trained ears knew that he had better deal with them now before they came and took him away. Deciding he would try and get Vicky into bed another time, Murdoc had more pressing matter to attend to right now so he stood up and ran out of the cafe.

Vicky frowned turning back to 2D, "What's his deal?"

"Eh, who knows. Anyways, there ah was, seven years old, watchin' Romero's 'Day of the Dead' ready to piss me pants! I've been obsessed wif zombie films evah since."

"So that would explain the T-Virus shirt."

"Wot?"

"You're shirt. It's reference to Resident Evil's Tyrant virus, right?"

"Yeh. Ah luv all zombie films, we could watch one in me room if yew wan'." He looked at her expectantly.

"Um... Actually I think I'll be going actually. It's been a weird day and I really should be getting back to my home."

"Yeh, awrigh'. But if yew evah, like, wanna watch a zombie film lemme know. Ah got loads in me room. It could be a film festival or sumfink."

His smile was contagious and he was really nice so Vicky figured, _'What the hell,'_ and agreed to meet up with him to hang out sometime. "Bye, I'll you later!"

"See yew."

And with that she left Kong, oblivious to Murdoc standing on the roof, looking at her go before shooting at a pirate jet.


	4. A Day at the Beach

**Oh dear... It looks like I took much longer than I originally planned in order to post this chapter. Well let me say that it wasn't easy to write. First of all, I have so much I want to write for the future that right now these first chapters are killing me, though I'm still having SOOOO much fun writing them. Second, my easy class for the year has bit me in the ass by being the one class that assigns the most work! Like really, I get more homework out of that one than my other ones combined so that takes up like 28 hours of the day alone. I don't even have that many hours! Well anyway, enough about that. Good news is that it's up and posted and I'm done-keeping my fingers crossed-with most of the real work for my Tutorial. If all goes well I'll be able to post much more frequently, the way I would LIKE to. Reviews! Please! That way maybe I can survive college somehow...**

Vicky looked down at her outfit; she never noticed how much skin it showed until this moment. It barely covered her breasts, her legs were showing much more than she was comfortable with, and though it covered her stomach the dimple of her belly button was visible; never mind that her back was barely covered by two straps of cloth. She definitely had to buy a new bathing suit. With a sigh Vicky covered her body with a towel and put her sandals on.

Grabbing her bag with the rest of her clothes, Vicky walked to the entrance of the restroom and looked both directions of the beach. She spotted the strange Gorillaz duo already in the water; Murdoc looked to be trying to drown poor 2D. She smiled when Murdoc let out a cackle; she'd never admit it out loud but he was very cute when he did that.

She smacked herself mentally at both the thought of Murdoc being cute and her inability to walk out into the damn beach. Obtaining courage from god knows where, she held her things up to keep her towel closed and walked over to their sitting area.

"VV! Ah though' fo' sure yew go' lost or sumfink! Ah! Murdoc, Stop!" And down he went again.

"Shaddup, ya Faceache!" Throwing 2D back down into the water, Murdoc ran out with a gleam in his multicolored eyes. "Well, hurry up! We haven't got ALL day to humor yeh. Take off tha' towel an' get in!" He grabbed her clothes, ignoring her protests, and threw them onto the sand.

"Murdoc! They're going to get covered in sand!"

"Who the bloody hell cares! Now get!" He ripped the towel off of her and push her towards the water.

"It's cold!" She stood frozen in the shallow end, refusing to go further.

"Awww, cum'on lil' luv. Is no' so bad once yew ge' use ta'it." 2D swam towards her.

"Ah, ah, ah, no. I'll do the honors." He flashed 2D a menacing grin. "I found this delicate flower first so allow," he picked her up, "me!" And with a high pitched scream, Vicky was engulfed in the chilling water.

* * *

><p>3 hours. Three friggin' hours! Murdoc had long since gotten out of the water yet here he was, waiting for Vicky and Stuart to get out of the bleedin' water and feed him. Preferably Vicky. Vicky in that sexy black bathing suit that seemed more like another layer of skin on her. <em>'God, I hope she never changes, unless it's to take and leave it off...'<em> Actually, Tusspot could drown for all he cared. Yes, he wanted Vicky to get out of the water, wet and slick, walk over to him, swinging her curvacious hips as she did, lean over to gather some food and feed him. _'Mmmm'_ He chuckled to himself at the idea then frowned. But no, she's too busy with that idiot who doesn't even know his left from his right to notice _him_. Actually, now that he really thought about it, if she was having so much fun in the water then he'd just make sure she was having fun with _him. 'Not 2D...'_

Out of the corner of her eye, she keep looking at Murdoc. Vicky might have never been in an actual relationship before but she sure as hell knew the symptoms of attractions. As of this moment, 2D was the gentleman. He was her friend and fellow horror movie enthusiast. He was cute and goofy. But there was something about Murdoc that she had sensed since their first encounter that caused her to body to shiver. _'It's just hormones'_ she thought. Well whatever it was, she was starting to get very curious about it.

Vicky looked at 2D looking into the water curiously.

"What're you looking for D?"

"Huh?" He looked up at her.

"What's in the water?"

"Oh, uh. Nuffin'. Ah sawr a blue fish n ah wan'ed t' cachit." He looked back into the water.

"With your hands?"

"Yeh!"

She giggled, "you're a strange man Mr. 2D but I'll help."

She slowly moved towards him while staring into the water. As she and 2D got closer together, neither noticed Murdoc slowly swimming closer to them. In his mind, Murdoc was going to surprise them then 2D would scream like a little girl, startling Vicky and having her fall into the water where Murdoc would 'save' her and she'd go with him.

That plan did not succeed.

In fact it was quite the opposite. When Murdoc sprang up form the water Vicky jumped right into 2D.

"What the hell!" Vicky coughed when 2D brought her up. "Murdoc!" She glared as she continued to cough up water.

"Yew awrigh'?" 2D asked Vicky while looking at Murdoc whose jaw was hanging slightly.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. But I think I'm done playing in the water. Let's go D"

Curling his lip, Murdoc watched them get out of the water hand in hand before a wave knocked him over.

* * *

><p>Every time. This happened every time. Just when she was beginning to think she could like Murdoc even slightly, he would fuck it up somehow. <em>'I mean, how stupid could you get? Not realizing that in non-shallow water, a bad step could drown you!'<em> With a sigh she looked at 2D who was sitting awkwardly next to her.

"Yew sure yewr awrigh' VV?"

"Yeah, I'm sure D. I'm just upset mostly cause I wasn't expecting to nearly drown today." She giggled and grinned when he chuckled with her.

"Yeah, right. Is definily no' sumffink yew would plan."

"Well whatever. Screw Murdoc. I may have known him first but you're the cool one!"

2D blushed at her compliment and merely scratched the back of his head. _'She' real beau'iful!'_ he thought and said, "Fanks, ah fink." He was starting to feel like a creep of some sort what with the way he was looking at her. He vaguely noticed when she said she was going to go change but he most definitely noticed the way she constantly bit the corner of her thumb right before she spoke. Yeah, really beautiful indeed. Her wild mass of dark and purple curls that now hung mostly limp on her shoulders, her lower lip piercing making her lips seem plumper, her dark brown eyes that seemed auburn with good light. There were now two things he was grateful to Murdoc for; 1) saving his life, 2) introducing him to this pretty girl.

He liked her, that was certain.

He wanted to hold her tight, that was positive.

He wanted to kiss her, there was no doubt about that.

He was going to ask her tonight to be his girl, no that was stupid they just met.

Well maybe he couldn't ask her outright but he could at least warm her up to him in the mean time. Yeah, that sounded like a plan!

* * *

><p>Murdoc kicked sand towards 2D when he noticed the way 2D was staring into the direction Vicky went. He saw her first therefor Murdoc was going to be the first going after her, so if this little dumbass thought he could just step in then he had another thing coming.<p>

"Keep yehr two dents focused on important thin's Tusspot, she'll never want anythin' to do with yeh! Yeh're to stupid and yeh have the face of a mentally challenged tooth pick!"

"A'leas' ah'm no' a green skin'd drunk tossah."

"Why yeh–" As 2D flinched and hunched over, Murdoc noticed Vicky coming back. Except this time she was wearing a tank top with jean shorts. Never had Murdoc ever been so grateful for the warm weather as he was now. She kept her military boots, which he especially liked. It gave her that grunge edge. "Ah there yeh are! I was goin' to apologize but I got a wee bit sidetracked. But now that you're here... well we can get right on to it then, yeah?"

"Apologize?" 2D scoffed.

With a glare in 2D's direction, Murdoc readdressed his attention to Vicky. "So whaddaya say, friends again?"

She looked at Murdoc's hand and not two minutes later she was shaking it. "Yeah sure, why not. I'm probably overreacting as usual. I mean, it was an accident right?"

"Oh yeah. It was an accident, purely by coincidence. I didn't know you two were there when I jumped up from the depths of the ocean."

"Sure... Well anyway, I should probably get going since it's late and I have some applications to fill out for a job."

"Why no' work fo' us in Kong VV?" 2D offered.

"Meh, doesn't really feel like my thing. But it's cool. I'll see you guys later then!" And with a wave she was gone, leaving 2D and Murdoc alone.

At the beach.

With the ocean waves crashing near them.

They looked at each other; Murdoc smirked, 2D grinned.

Then they made their way to the Geep and to Kong.


	5. A Little Bonding

**Yay! I actually managed to find time to write this chapter. Ha! Take that 5 classes, part-time job, and social life! Anyway, I hope you guys like this one, I know I like it a LOT more than the last chapter I wrote. I was giving a lot more attention to Vicky and Murdoc, I figured it was time to show our favorite blue-haired lead singer some love! This is dedicated to all of the 2D fans out there especially. I'm more of a Murdoc aficionado but 2D also has a special place in my heart! I want to give a shout out to PandaLove01 and Day-Of-The-Dead-TattooGal for being my biggest fans! If it wasn't for you two and your awesome reviews I don't think I would feel much motivation to continue this series. Enjoy and please review!**

2D was pacing his room, smoking a fag. He had somehow gotten the nerve to call Vicky and invite her over, but now he was starting to regret it. It was one thing to have her hang out while he merely thought she was pretty and whatnot. Having her come over with the intent of wooing her, that was a different story. _'Le'see. Ah go' a new zombie flick, mah room's clean, uh…' _He looked down and kicked a shirt behind his bed. _'Good 'nuff. Ah got snacks…'_ Yeah, everything would turn out great!

He hoped.

He groaned and fell backwards onto his bed. He didn't remember the last time he had to woo a girl, usually the tried to sleep with him and if they were nice enough-or if he was randy enough-he would sleep with them. He took a drag and looked at his phone. _'7:23…'_ She would be here soon! Another drag, another groan. He really didn't want to fuck this up and by the way he was acting right now, he didn't doubt that he would.

2D sat up quickly when he heard the door open. There she was, sheepishly poking her head through.

"Hello? D?"

Then her eyes landed on him.

"Um… I was knocking but you didn't answer. I heard you so I just opened… D?"

He reverted back to reality. "Oh yeh! Uh, c'min!" He jumped up from the bed.

"You 'k there D? You're a little spacy." She grinned, walked into the room and closed the door behind her.

"Yeh, well," he cleared his throat and laughed. "Ahm usually not innit, yeh?"

"Guess not." She smiled, leaving 2D a bit more relaxed. "So!" She jumped onto his bed and looked up at his towering figure. "What's this new movie you've been raving about?"

He stared at her a bit more, noticing just how much bigger than her he was.

"Earth to D!" She snapped her fingers in his direction.

"Oh uh, is call' Forbi'en Siren. Ah fink is, like, base' offa game o' sumfink."

"Never heard of it... Well hurry up and put it in! I'm excited now." She smiled, taking off her sweater and throwing it on the floor. She watched him stumbled around for a few seconds before finding the movie and putting into the DVD player.

Vicky couldn't help but let her mind wander a bit towards Murdoc. What was he doing right now? Did he know she was there? Did he care? Why did she? She frowned at this thought. No, she didn't care. She was just curious, that's all. Because she hadn't seen him since the whole beach incident, which had been almost a week ago.

"Yew 'right?" 2D flicked away his fag. He had sat down on the edge of the bed, not too close to her, when he turned to look at her. She was frowning and he sincerely hoped he hadn't weirded her out or anything. He was acting off and she had already pointed it out!

"Yeah. Just thinking stupid thoughts." She waved it off and smiled.

"Wot bou'?"

"Nothing. Not important. Hey! Why are you so far? I don't bite, y'know." She raised an eyebrow at him and moved over.

After a moments hesitation, 2D moved closer to her–staying far enough away so that he didn't touch her; he didn't want to scare her or anything. She smiled at him and turned to watch the movie, which had already started.

At some point early on in the movie, 2D had decided he didn't like it very much. It wasn't the type of zombie film he had expected. No real dead people infected by viruses or anything of the sort. But when he turned to Vicky, she looked to be interested so he chose not to say anything and disturb her.

2D looked down at his fingers in contemplation of what to do. He could try to talk to her, _'bu' she's watchin' tha movie…'_ He could try to hold her hand, _'nah, too sappy.'_ What about putting his arm around her, _'Maybe. Is a bit cliché, no?'_ He looked at her again. No, what he really wanted to do was kiss her. He knew she wore lipgloss and he briefly wondered what her lips tasted like. She usually wore a coconut smelling perfume, maybe her lips were also the taste of coconut. _'Nah, they look too dark.'_ She was hispanic, which made him think of a tropical island. Coconut was a tropical smell, maybe she tasted like a tropical fruit. Like mango or plums.

Plums. He could bet his whole career that her lips tasted like plums. He remembered the first time he had a plum. The Gorillaz were on tour and Noodle had wanted a variety of fruits before the show. They had given her many types and 2D had enjoyed eating them with her. The plums were strange, they were a rich dark purple on the outside and an orange-yellow on the inside. The outside was sour but on the inside they were sweet. _'Tha's 'n awful lo' like Vicky.'_ he thought, glancing at her lips.

Sweet and sour.

If he could just reach over, place his lips on hers he could find out. But what if she didn't like him like that? He looked at her again, seeing her still engrossed in the movie. What if she just saw him as her film-watching buddy? Well he could live with that, he supposed but if he didn't do something soon he would burst!

All this thinking was giving 2D a headache, prompting him to reach into his pocket and pull out a pill bottle. At the noise, Vicky turned to him to give him a questioning look.

"Is fo' me 'ead." He responded before lighting a fag. "Wan' one?"

She just nodded and as he grabbed his cartoon to get another one, he felt his leave his lips. Vicky smirked when she saw 2D look at her. She turned back to the movie, not noticing that 2D's gaze hadn't left her for a second.

His breathing began to pick up and he felt his heart beating a little louder than it had just moments before. He licked his lips and felt himself move closer to her. He clenched and unclenched his hands, swallowing as he felt his mouth become dry. He just had to reach over to grasp her delicate face in his hand and join their lips.

And then she jumped, startling him out of his stupor.

He was so close!

2D kicked himself over and over. Something had happened and he was so close to kissing her! If he had just taken the moment he would have been able to sate the desire he felt to know what she tasted like, possibly even know what it was like to hold her close. Gah! 2D angrily lit another cigarette. He probably would have frightened her off anyway and then she would never want to spend time with him again.

In the time it took for the rest of the movie to finish 2D had smoked 5 cigarettes and his frustration turned to self-pity. He sadly watched Vicky look through his movie collection. She had, at some point, asked him something but he didn't even remember what he responded- if he responded at all. She looked at him strangely to which he returned a smile. Next thing he knew, she was sitting next time him, staring at him with a focused look on her face.

"Wot?"

"You're acting weird… Since I got here, you're acting weird."

"Weird? Ah don' 'member actin' weird."

"Hmm…"

Vicky continued to stare at him, which made 2D nervous. _'Does she know?'_

"I guess... Hey! Where's the bathroom?"

"Bafroom? Um... Upstairs, groun' flo', ah fink."

"Alright, well I'll be back. Wanna watch Napolean Dynamite when I get back?"

"Yeh, sure. Tha's, like, one of me fav'rit movies. Awrigh' yeh, ah'll be 'ere."

2D watched her walk out of his room and he lit another cigarette while he waited for her to come back. Then he lit another. He smoked that one while his mind kept going back to how he was going to approach Vicky about this attraction he felt for her. That caused him to develop another headache. Another pill, another cigarette. The pill, apparently, made him drowsy and–just as he was thinking she had been gone for more than an hour–2D fell asleep.


	6. Some Love for Ol' Mudz

**Woot! New chapter! Props for Hell, gimme my props people! Yeah! Wow, I've been getting really excited about this lately. There's so much I want to write and I've been cranking it out like crazy. I _should_ technically be using this writing craze I'm currently under for proper things like my essay BUT instead I think I'll keep it focused on 'Murdoc's Victory' for a while. Thanks for reading and remember: Review, Review, Review!**

* * *

><p>This was just her luck. Just as Vicky was returning from the bathroom she happened upon Murdoc. Or rather. He happened upon her. To say Murdoc was drunk would have been an understatement. As soon as he saw her Murdoc immediately wrapped his arm around her shoulder, breathing his heavily intoxicated breath on her.<p>

"Heeeeeey. Wha–What're yah doin' heeeeeere?" He practically screamed in her ear.

"I was watching a movie with 2D. Seems like you were off having a fun time yourself." She grimaced.

"Oh yeah!" He stumbled onto a wall, bringing Vicky with him. "Oops. Uhuhuh. Lost my feet there."

"You'll lost your feet again soon if you don't sit down." She said, trying to get away from the uncomfortable position she was currently in. Her shoulder was pressed hard up against the wall and with the strength that Murdoc was holding her, she was sure she coul move if she wanted to.

"Yeah, right. Good ideaerrrr." He dropped to the floor and made sure to pull Vicky on top of him.

"Hey what are you doing?"

"Y'know, love. This is a very comfortable position we're in. Care takin' advantage of it?" He smirked. Murdoc's eyes, which were glazed over from the alcohol, took on a new hint of lust.

"As pleasant as that sounds," said Vicky while attempting to stand up. "I'm afraid I actually have plans right now. Besides you're drunk. You have no control." She struggled against him but he held her close.

"If you keep movin' like that, I might not control myself then love. But it won't be because of the alcohol. Uhuhuhuh" At that Vicky froze. "Awww, well I guess the fun can't last forever." He leaned his head against the wall, closing his eyes in the process.

She should have gotten up the moment he closed his eyes and loosened his hold on her. But she didn't. In fact, Vicky found she quite liked being surrounded by Murdoc. He wasn't that much bigger than she. A good half foot maybe but he was very thin, albeit with a beer belly. She breathed in the smell of his inebriation–a mix of rum, a light hint of cologne probably put on days prior, cigarettes, and traces of his male scent. It wasn't the most pleasurable odor but Vicky knew it couldn't be anything more than Murdoc.

She grinned as she looked up to him, his mouth was slightly opened and a snore was starting to creep out from within his lips. He was definitely passed out. With a sigh, she attempted leaving once again, knowing that getting involved with this man– this man who had made her body heat up and her breath hitch; this man who made her think about getting close to another body as no one else had done before; This man was dangerous and yet she stayed. With him in the corridor as he slept and she leaned further into him.

* * *

><p>2D woke up not 15 minutes after passing out. He looked around, and not finding Vicky in the room still, went to go find her himself. It had been close to an hour and a half since she left and he was worried a zombie had gotten to her. <em>'Or worse…'<em> Murdoc. Yes, he owed him his life and yes, if it wasn't for Murdoc he wouldn't be the famous man he was today. But 2D also felt trapped. When he first tagged along with Murdoc it was simple: he had no where else to go. Eventually from there it turned into a strange type of abusive friendship but 2D knew Murdoc meant well.

The problem with Murdoc was women. More specifically, _2D's_ women. Murdoc had a history of ruining his relationships one way or another. 2D might have been spaced out most of the time due to his medication but he wasn't the dim-witted idiot they liked to make him out to be. It was painfully obvious that he had _some_ intentions with Vicky and 2D really liked her. He had already seen the way Murdoc acted petty around her but up to this point she had not given in. With luck she would continue that way so that 2D could go in and take her for himself. He just needed to stop being so wimpy.

2D needed to be assertive with the way he felt. If 2D was going to snatch her up before Murdoc could twist her around his thin bony little finger, 2D was going to have to forget about his apprehensive attitude and go for it!

2D light a cigarette with a sigh as he got up from his bed.

_'Easiah said 'an done.'_

* * *

><p>"VV?"<p>

Vicky opened her eyes. 2D was standing a couple feet away from her with a confused look on his face. She was about to sit up when an arm was pressed against her thigh to keep her down.

"Don't move…" Murdoc mumbled.

_'Oh shit…'_ She immediately woke up and quickly stood, causing Murdoc to seemingly fall forward. "D!"

"Wha's goin' on?" 2D looked at her with his dark empty eyes, eyebrows furrowed.

"What's it look like Faceache? I'm tryin' ta sleep! Ow.…" Murdoc groaned at his apparent headache. "Now shut it, twerp, and toss me one of 'em pilla will yah?"

"Oh sod off yew ol' goff. I weren' talkin' to yew."

Murdoc tried to stand up to fight with the young singer but Vicky pushed him back down onto the floor.

"Stop it." She gave Murdoc a glare. "Listen, D. Murdoc here was drunk and then he dropped to the floor. Next thing I know is I'm sitting with him and then we both fell asleep."

2D looked at both of them and the hall was met with an awkward silence, interrupted only by Murdoc's groan. He didn't know what to think. Of course, he hadn't really _seen_ anything going on but she was sleeping almost on top of Murdoc! She didn't seem to be lying but one could never really know, right? He remembered Paula and the many times he believed her when she lied to him to go shag Murdoc.

But Vicky wasn't like Paula. Paula was a sneaky whore who just wanted to fuck the first guy who could make her famous. Besides, 2D wasn't that lucky. _'Er…'_ Now that he thought about it, he was.

2D turned and started walking back to his room.

"Shit…" He heard Vicky say and he heard her footsteps follow him at a quicker pace. "2D, wait!" He hesitated for a moment but decided to stop to let her catch up.

"Damn you walk fast… Listen, D. Why are you so upset?"

"Ahm no' upse'…" He shrugged his shoulders and stuffed his hand in his pocket to pull out a cigarette.

"Nothing happened. I swear. Murdoc is my friend and so are you. I don't want you to think I'd try to ruin that." She took the cigarette he offered.

"Yew can do wha' yew wan'. If yew wan'ta shag Murdoc, then go 'head."

"But that's the thing! I don't want to. Especially if you're gonna be this upset about it. So again, nothing happened."

2D looked at her, studying her eyes which were a little squinted at her worry and then her lips. They were pursed and he could tell she was biting the rod of her lip piercing. Everything about her screamed worry. Worry for him and his feeling.

He believed her.

He grinned and opened his arms to envelop her in a hug. Vicky promptly went up to him to hug him back.

"Yay! For a second there I thought you weren't gonna believe me and kick me out or something." She looked up to him and grinned.

2D chuckled. "Why would'ya fink tha'?"

"Iono." She shrugged. "Now c'mon! We were supposed to watch another movie and it's barely," she looked at her phone. "10:50! We totally have time to watch another one."

"Awrigh', le's go." But before she let go, she did something a little unexpected to 2D.

She kissed him.

"I'll race ya back to the room." And she was off.

2D stood there with his hand where her lips had touched him. It wasn't exactly the kind kiss he had been hoping for. After all, it was just on the cheek. But she had kissed him. And he had held her close to him. He had managed to feel her soft and pleasant body pressed up against his long torso. 2D felt the corners of his mouth come closer to his ears and he walked back to his room. Yeah, it definitely wasn't the type of kiss he had wanted and he hadn't managed to come out and tell her that he wanted to be more than friends. But for now, our spiky azure haired lanky vocalist was more than content.

However, as a certain older inverted-cross wearing bassist was not and slammed the door of his Winnie.


	7. Her First Kiss

**My goodness I'm on a roll! 2 chapters within the week, 3 actually I think. I dunno, I don't really keep track. I just write, post, watch for reviews and whatnot, then write another. I'm getting really anxious for the upcoming chapters just because I'm finally moving in to the heart of the plot for "Murdoc's Victory", and that my friends is something I think everyone will enjoy. But I won't give out any details because I want it all to come as a surprise when shit goes down. Review please!**

* * *

><p>The rest of the month had gone by more or less uneventfully. It was now May, Vicky had managed to find a couple of schools to interview with for a position as music teacher and she was glad to be able to play music again. She looked around her apartment and sat indian-style onto one of her couches, turning on the stereo as she did. Leaning into the small one-person couch, she used her right hand to count time along with Mozart's Symphony No. 40.<p>

To Vicky it was the perfect way to start the morning. She had her music playing on the radio, a cigarette in her hand, a trio of hard-boiled eggs with no yolk and plenty of salt, and last but not least her pajamas still on. The day definitely had a stay-at-home vibe and she wouldn't have it any other way. As the stereo changed to the more pronounced beat of Selena's 'God's Child (Baila Conmigo)' Vicky got the sudden urge to dance. Grabbing half of one of the hard-boiled eggs and stuffing it into her mouth, she stood in front of a large framed Che poster and began dancing.

She might have looked like an idiot to anybody else, but at that moment Vicky felt like the sexiest woman ever. She saw her uncovered legs move back and forth in rhythm with the music. Every time she lifted her arms while dancing her large shoulder cut-off t-shirt rose to meet her upper thigh. Her curly hair was even curlier that morning after have slept with wet hair and she gripped her scalp, messing up the curls in the process giving her a wild-mane type of hair. Her make-up had smudged all over her eyes. She looked as if she had spent the night making love and as of this moment, Vicky almost felt as if she did.

Once the song was over, Vicky sat back down onto her couch, laughing as she did so. She turned the volume down and grabbed her cigarette from the ashtray. Vicky was just finishing her breakfast when a knock interrupted her reading. Looking at the door and then at herself she responded with, "Coming!"

Vicky got up to walk to her room when there was another knock. It grew louder and by the time Vicky had put on a pair of pants and opened the door, the knocking had grown to be very loud. "I said I'm coming, geez!"

She was a bit surprised to find Murdoc on the other side of the door. "Oh hey, what's up?" She furrowed her eyebrows and leaned against the open door.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Aren't yah goin' t'invite me in?" He crossed his arms.

"Who said I wanted you in my place?" She smirked but stepped aside, opening the door wider to allow him in. "So what can I do for you Mr. Niccals? What was with all the knocking?"  
>"Nothing really. I was just getting' impatient, yah know." He looked around curiously. "Nice place. Homey."<p>

"Yeah. It's not much. Definitely not a Kong but it's comfy and cheap so I guess I can't ask for much more. So really, what can I do for you?" She walked to the kitchen after grabbing her plate from the coffee table. "Coffee?"

"Tea. Green, thanks. Actually I–I wanted to know how the other side lived." He carelessly sat in one of the larger couches, putting his feet on the coffee table.

"Impressed?" Vicky walked out some minutes later.

"I'm never impressed love. There's not much that can do it for me these days."

"How depressing that must be." She grinned.

Murdoc shrugged. "Eh what isn't, right?"

Murdoc had not plans on visiting Vicky that morning. Hell, he wasn't even supposed to be awake but he was starting to get desperate. It really ticked him off that every time she was anywhere within range of him that twerp would take her attention. Not that 2D knew what to do with it. He really was just wasting time. Valuable time that Murdoc could be using to shag the daylights out of Vicky. And by the way she looked that morning, she would definitely look amazing after a nice bit of the old in-out-in-out.

She either didn't care or didn't notice, but Murdoc could barely keep up with the conversation with how much he was distracted by her shoulder. More specifically, the skin that was showing thanks to her t-shirt falling to the side. He kept wishing she would bend over and maybe he could get a better glance at her breasts, but luck wasn't with him today and he didn't get his wish.

"Murdoc? You listening?"

"Huh-what? Oh! Yeah! Yeah. I agree, compleeeetely." He waved her off.

"Uh-huh… You agree, really?"

"That's what I said wasn't it?"

"I was just making sure because I never pegged you for the type to agree that turtles should be pink."

"What?" Nearly spitting out his tea he looked at her with a confused stare.

"Are you finished fantasizing about my breasts now?" Vicky lit a cigarette with a smirk.

"Darling, I'm never done fantasizing about those, uhuhuh." He flicked his tongue against the side of his mouth in a seductive manner.

Vicky felt her face warm up but simply responded by getting up and taking his tea cup. "No tea for you then." She walked to the kitchen in hopes that the extra seconds would help relax her. But as she turned around the first thing she saw was Murdoc leaning against her refrigerator. "Um… Hi?" She looked around a bit nervously.

"Hello." He got closer. This was it. Murdoc knew that today was going to be the day he would take her. He could barely hold himself anymore. He didn't understand how she could have held out for almost a month without giving in to him. Usually he would have shagged a woman and be done with it. But she wasn't giving in to him. Murdoc refused to think that the Dullard could have such an affect on her that he would be the reason Vicky didn't give in to him.

"Murdoc? What are you doing?" She seemed nervous now and her face–no her whole body had turned at least two shades pinker. It made Murdoc smirk even more to know how much his approach could stir her up.

"Nothin', love. Nothin'." He backed her up against the counter. "Do yah know how gorgeous yah happen t'look right now?" He said, placing his hand on both sides of her body.

"Stop your BS Murdoc." She licked her lips and looked right at his different colored eyes.

"Oh, I'm very serious Vicky. Yah look good enough to eat." Slowly, he leaned closer to her and Vicky felt her eyes start to close, waiting for him to press his lips against hers. It was not an unfamiliar feeling but now that it was actually happening she didn't know how to react.

She was especially confused when Murdoc didn't kiss her but instead grabbed his tea from behind her and walked back to the couch, cackling the whole while.

After a good minute of standing in her kitchen, mouth agape, and listening to Murdoc laugh, she stomped to the bassist. "What was that?" She put her arms on her hips.

"What was what?" He snickered.

"That in the kitchen."

"I really don't know what yer talkin' about, Vicky." He said, peering at her from behind his teacup.

"Oh yes you do!" She quickly sat down on the table in front of him. "You were about to-" Vicky couldn't find it in her to finish the sentence and instead pinced her lips together as her pink shade returned.

"About to… What?"

"Kiss me…" She mumbled.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Murdoc hid his smirk by taking a sip of tea.

"You were about to kiss me." Vicky crossed her arms and looked around the room.

"Wha? Me! Kiss yah? That's absurd. I was merely gettin' my tea back after yah took it away." He tapped on the teacup with his long cracked fingernail.

"No, you were gonna kiss me. I think I would know." She still couldn't seem to look him in the eye.

"Oh would yah now? And how would yah know that when yah've never been kissed?" Murdoc looked at her knowingly.

At that spun her head to look at Murdoc again. "How would _you_ know that I've never been kissed? And anyway, that's besides the point!"

"I'm an expert, what can I say? I know these things. And if it was 'besides the point' as yah so expertly put it, why would it matter if I tried to kiss yah or not?" He took another sip of his tea, making a loud slurping sound.

"It _doesn't_ matter." Vicky's leg starting bouncing very quickly, which increased Murdoc's smug feeling.

"Doesn't matter? Then why get so worked up about it?" He took another obnoxiously loud sip. "Unless yah _wanted_ me to kiss yah." This was it, he was going to have her but she was going to have to come to him first. And then that pretty-faced 2D would just have to realize that when it came to _him,_ Murdoc Alphonce Faust Niccals, there was just no would have her.

Because he wanted her and he would be damned by Lucifer himself if he didn't get what he wanted.

The silence in the air grew and Murdoc was begging to become impatient. Not that Murdoc was ever a patient man to begin with but nevertheless he maintained his silence in order to observe Vicky. She hadn't responded to his statement, leading him to believe that the reason behind it was that she did–in fact–want him to kiss her. But until she admitted to it, he wouldn't let her know positively. After all, it was fair wasn't it? She _had_ refused him for so long and it would only boost his ego to know that no woman could resist him. Murdoc grinned at his new plan. Yes, he would get _her_ to give in to _him_ and the Murdoc would rub it in 2D's annoying face.

He took another loud sip of his tea, apparently bringing Vicky out of her trance because the next thing Murdoc knew she was speaking again.

"Would you stop that slurping! God, it's so annoying." She uttered, the pace of her leg twitch quickening.

"My apologies, pet. I didn't know it was–"

"I do." She caught him off guard.

"What was that?" Murdoc frowned.

"I mean, I wanted you to kiss me." It was her turn to frown. Vicky was not sure if she was making the right move but damn it all! She wasn't going to pretend that she wasn't attracted to Murdoc either.

Even if he was an arrogant, insufferable bastard.

"Oh." Murdoc cleared his throat. He did not plan for her to give in this quickly. He had hoped to tease her a bit before finally diving in for his prey. But he wasn't complaining either. He opened his mouth to say something but he decided that the proper approach was an action driven one.

It was not a second later that Murdoc decided to put his teacup down and grab Vicky's face. Catching her off guard, he lay his thin green lips right on her small plump ones. Vicky inhaled sharply at the sudden contact but didn't pull back.

He pulled away to look at her face, her eyes were barely open as were her lips. Her breathing had increased and the flush on her cheeks made Murdoc's little friend stir. He grabbed her again, this time by her waist, and had her sit on his lap as he brought their lips together once again. Their second kiss was much more hurried as Murdoc moved from her lips to her jaw and then her neck.

Vicky placed her hands on Murdoc's shoulders while he was busy nipping at her neck and lower lip.

This felt really good.

Sinfully good.

To have Murdoc grabbing her in that way and kissed her so dominantly. She gave out a light gasp when he started sucking on the area of her neck where he had been nibbling on just moments before. It was then she realized that what he was doing was going to give her a visible reminder of what she was doing.

And then Vicky thought of 2D.

"Stop." She pushed him away, Murdoc groaning as he leaned back into the armchair.

"But-But I was barely getting started! Yah haven't even begun to feel good yet!"

"Well that felt good enough." She blushed, admitting not helping in her goal.

"Oh believe me, Vicky, it _never_ feels god enough until yah've gone all the way with _me._" He chuckled.

"I don't doubt that." She cleared her throat. "But the truth is that I'm starting to feel guilty and I don't like it." She frowned, looking to the floor then back to Murdoc.

"Guilty? Guilty for what? Kissing me? Why should yah feel guilty about that?" He grimaced, knowing exactly why she was feeling guilty. But he didn't think she would say it either.

"2D…"

"2D? That's why yah feel guilty?" He could not believe his luck! Just when he was starting to get beyond this wall with 2D's face plastered on it, it came right back down to taunt him.

"Yeah." She got up from Murdoc's lap and began to pace, not noticing that Murdoc looked down at the lack of warmth she had left. "See, I know that he likes me–to some extent. And the truth is, I'm kind of fond of him myself." She looked at Murdoc. "Not to say I'm not attracted to you. I wouldn't have let you kiss me if that wasn't the case, but point is that I can honestly say I can see nothing good coming out of this… us…" She stared at him.

"Darling all we have to do is give the sheets a good rustle and be done with it. 2D doesn't even have to know! That's how _simple_ it is. We have a good shag, and I mean a _really_ good shag uhuhuh, and then yah go back to talkin' about zombies and idiocy with the dullard." He shrugged, trying not to let her see exactly how much it bothered him that she was thinking of that dunce while she was with _him_!

"Well you're right about it being simple. What you're wrong is what _is_ simple. I would never just 'shag' you and be done with it. I'm not like that. But is that's what you really think of me then you can just get the hell out of my apartment." She stared him down.

"No need to get feisty, it was just an idea." Murdoc would need to be careful. If he was going to have her then he was going to have to be a but more suave. So that she could still give in to him first. "But if you really think I should leave then I will." He stood up and right when he was at the door he turned around. "But don't think that I'll give up this easily either, pet. You'll see why I'm a much better choice than 2D but until then I'll leave the decision up to you." And with that he was gone.

Vicky gave an exasperated sigh and roughly sat on her armchair. "Asshole…"

She turned on the radio in hopes that a little music would help relax her. But when _his_ 'Double Bass' came on groaned, sinking deeper into her armchair.

She tried to hide her smile from herself. The smile that appeared as she thought of Murdoc giving her her first kiss.

And what a kiss it was.


	8. The Debate

**I'm so glad I have this mini break. School is kicking my ass and I seriously needed it! I'm really glad I have as many hits on this story as I do, I'm just sad that I don't get that many reviews. Please review people! Even if it's to say, "Meh" Seriously, reviews help keep my tummy full. But enough of that, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Took me a while to come up with how I was going to go about it so I'm really excited to see what y'all think.**

* * *

><p>At every chance that he could, Murdoc would tag along with Vicky and 2D. He refused to let that blue haired twit win over the girl he saw first. He knew it bothered 2D but that didn't stop him. If 2D even showed the slightest hint of being upset at his presence, Murdoc would simply glare right back though smirking was still his favorite way to taunt the younger man. He would be lying if he said he didn't get some sort of pleasure at seeing 2D's face every time Murdoc would place his arm around Vicky's shoulder. This alone tempted Murdoc into shoving it into the dullard's face about the delicious kiss he had shared with their American.<p>

Ah yes, the kiss.

A grin spread around his Lucky Lungs cigarettes. He had quite enjoyed toying with her just to have her then sitting on his lap and kissing him. Her lips were warm and full, he could feel them even now. He could feel her pent up sexual energy just waiting to come out and Murdoc was determined to be the one to release and enjoy every bit of it. He laughed, knowing he now had one over the dullard, and opened the door of his winnebago with the intention of looking for a bit of company for the night. All this pondering over hot caramel skin entangled with him was getting Murdoc antsy.

* * *

><p>Vicky was lying on her bed, her legs propped up against the wall as she popped grapes into her mouth.<p>

Murdoc made her feel... Well he turned her on. The dream she had had the night after the kiss was proof enough of that. The whole night her mind was filled with visions of him pressing her up against the corridors of Kong and her apartment, covering her with kisses and touching her in places no one had ever touched before. She had awoken, panting and covered in sweat, tempted to call him over. But, of course, she was too shy, one, and two she really didn't like the idea of becoming some sort of booty-call.

2D on the other hand made her feel appreciated. He was her friend and the type of guy she could see herself in a relationship with. Plus, he was so cute and surprisingly she was more opt to chose him into her bed, just because she felt he would probably make it some type of special. Not that she believed her first time was going to be rainbows and unicorns, she knew that much. But still…

She stared at her purple painted toenails when she heard her phone ring. Turning her head to the side, Vicky lazily reached over after the 4th ring and grabbed the phone, placing it next to her ear.

"Thank you for calling Vicky's pantyhose factory. How may I help you?"

"'Pan'y'ose'?"

She sat up straight at hearing the voice. "Oh heya 2D. What's crack-a-lackin'?"

"Yew're awrigh' yeh?"

"Yeah yeah, just being silly. What's up?"

"Well, 'onestly not much. Ah haven' talked in a while so, like, ah wan'ed t' say hi or wutevah."

"Oh, well then. Hi." She smiled. "How bout you? What's shakin' bacon?"

"Truff is ah was jus' about t' watch the dead series, wan'ed t' know if yew were in'erested?"

"Dude. When am I not?" Getting off of the bed and putting on her pants. "I'll be over in like 30 minutes, cool?"

"Yeh. Ah'll get the popcorn."

Vicky laughed, giving 2D a final goodbye and heading out the door.

* * *

><p>"Oh my god, I love when the doc says that!" Vicky said, picking up her hair to tie it up.<p>

"'ow many earrin's do yew ave, VV?"

"Huh?" She turned to look at 2D. "Oh uh, seven."

"Can ah see?"

Vicky smiled, putting her hand behind her ear. "Help yourself."

"Didn' it hurt?"

"Nah, wasn't as bad as you'd think." She giggled, looking back at him as his hand retreated but paused as she saw his hand was still there. "Um... Hello?"

"D'yew always color yer hair?" He reached over to grab the wisp of purple bang that refused to be tied back.

"Since I was 14. I've gone red, blue, pink, but mostly violet."

"Is a good color for yew, VV."

"Does VV stand for something or do you just call me that for shits and giggles?" She glanced at his hand, her excitement growing a little on the inside.

"Violet Vicky. Suits yew." He kissed her, grabbing her head in her hands.

"D?" She placed a hand over his.

"This is alrigh' yeh? Ah mean, is not weird or nuffin?"

Vicky bit her lip, trying to hide her smile. "I'd very much appreciate it if you did."

2D could barely contain his happiness and excitement. He finally did it! After a lot of bitching and coaxing from himself he finally grew the balls to kiss her. And the best part, she liked it just as much as he did! 2D leaned over Vicky deepening the kiss, truly enjoying the way her breath was hitching when he nibbled on her lower lip.

"Yew're great VV."

"At kissing? You're awful forward today." She laughed, causing him to laugh along with her.

"Ah mean overall but yeh, yew're a good kissah too."

"I appreciate the compliment."

After sharing another long and deep kiss they finished the movie, Vicky leaning against 2D. It wasn't long before Vicky had fallen asleep and 2D was shaking her awake. Vicky was a heavy sleeper and it wasn't until 2D said her name that she woke up suddenly, startling the blue-haired singer. She sat up quickly, staring at 2D who was on the ground.

"Oh my god, are you ok?" 2D got up from the ground, rubbing his face. "I'm sorry I hurt you." Vicky looked at him with a worried expression.

"Is awright, VV. Ah'm use t'it fanks to ol' Murdoc." He shrugged, sitting down next to Vicky on the bed. "Yeh, yeh. Yew star'led me is all."

"Sorry, the only way people really wake me up is by saying my name." She leaned against 2D's pillows.

"D'yew wanna sleep ovah?"

"Huh?" Vicky looked at 2D, the request surprising her. "Come again?"

"All ah mean is yew're fallin' asleep. Yew can sleep here." He shrugged.

"You're cute, you know that?" She crawled over to him. "But I think it'll be better for me to go home." She kissed him on the cheek and grabbed her things. "I'll see you tomorrow alright?"

"Yeah, awrigh'. See yew." He waved her off.

* * *

><p>Vicky had almost made it to the lobby when she noticed Murdoc standing next to a window with a shot gun in his hand. Not being able to resist, Vicky snuck up behind him, whispering, "What's with the intense spy look?"<p>

"Pirates."

Vicky groaned, disappointed that he hadn't been startled by her sudden appearance. "Aw come on, I didn't scare you even a little?"

Murdoc smirked, glancing outside and then looking at her. "I heard the lift ring. I assume yah were visiting the dullard downstairs?"

"Why yes, actually." She paused as she waited for Murdoc response but was surprised when she didn't receive one. "So… What's going on? What's with the gun?"

"I told yah, pirates."

"Pirates?"

"Oh, Christ… Yes. Are yah deaf?"  
>She smacked his thin naked arm. "Don't be rude. So why are pirates after you?"<p>

"Eh..." Murdoc grimaced. "I sold some uh, well, y'know big bombs to some pirates. Some of the bombs… They didn't really work very well. Well, none of 'em worked really. So the uh, pirates, they came lookin' for me uh, in the jets and the 'copters. Uh… So, I gave 'em so mo' guns to uh, y'know… Sort of keep 'em quiet and I jus' ran off. But they found me here and I can't seem to get 'em to bugger off."

That seemed to shut up Vicky who was startled out of her stupor when Murdoc shot at a jet that flew in over head. "You're not all full of shit like I thought then."

"Nope."

"But you screwed them over so it's basically your fault that they're after you."

"Yes, well I didn't think they'd find me here."

"It's not exactly well hidden."

"Oh sweet Satan, how do I get yah t' shut up!" He put his gun down when he noticed the last of the jets fly away.

"You didn't say please." Vicky smirked.

"No I uh, I think I have a better way." He pushed her up against the wall and just as he was about to kiss her, Vicky turned her head to the side causing Murdoc to only catch her cheekbone. "What the? Why'd yah do that?" He complained, still keeping Vicky in the compromising position.

"Well," Vicky struggled to get away from Murdoc but he was stronger than his lanky self appeared to be, "I find that I can't simply kiss one of you and then move on to the next one as if nothing happened. No, let me rephrase that. I can't bring myself to kiss you after I just had an interesting moment with your bandmate."

"No! Yah didn't…" He stared at her grinning face. "Yah did! With faceache, really. Damn…" His expression changed from one of disapproval to one of seduction. "No matter, we can still have our fun." He tried to kiss her again but she pushed his head away with her hand.

"I said no Muds!" She giggled. "Too late now. You're just gonna have to settle for second best this time." She smirked as she pushed him away and returned to her route home.

"I can still get yah, y'know! That Tusspot has nothin' on this baby!"

Murdoc was a little upset at knowing that 2D had kissed her but no matter, he could still get into her pants if he played his cards right. What Murdoc wants, Murdoc gets. And right now, Murdoc had his eyes set on that particular chickadee. Her refusal to give in and her constant flittering towards the dullard only made the game that much more fun.


	9. Staring Contest

**I hope everyone appreciates this one, I'm totally skipping my Psych class for this, haha. But, no matter. This chapter! _This_ chapter, well it's taking a turn I wasn't expecting. I'm still going to try and stick to my original plan, which to tell you the truth I quite enjoy thinking about, but the truth is that after reading my last review I realized, _'Hey... this person's right...'_ and thus this chapter was born. Enjoy and review!**

* * *

><p>Vicky stared at Murdoc.<p>

Murdoc stared at Vicky.

The intensity in the air had seem to grow tenfold within the last 5 minutes or so. 2D couldn't help but stare at the two and the way their eyes roamed each other's. It had caught him by a bit of a surprise. He was playing a video game, supposedly talking to Vicky when he turned and noticed how intently they were staring at each other. He didn't want to say anything more so he was curious as to where this would lead. Vicky's voice startled him our of his silence.

"Ha! I win!"

"Wha'? That's rubbish!" Murdoc leaned heavily against the couch, sighing as he turned to 2D. "C'mon 2D, let'er know who _really_ won! Yah were watchin'!"

"Actually, Murrrdoc. Ah sawr it bu' ah di'n't see who blinked." 2D shrugged, returning the smile Vicky had thrown in his direction.

"See, you're just trying to come up with some type of excuse. Sore loser!" Vicky stuck her tongue out at Murdoc. "Nyeh! Nyeh!"

"Yah better put that thing away, pet, before I chop it off." Murdoc smirked.

2D returned his attention to his game, laughing internally as he heard Vicky retort, "Fine." Then give Murdoc the finger before jumping on him and commence a brawl. Yes, he definitely enjoyed having her around.

Not two minutes later 2D felt a weight lay down on his lap. He glanced down to find Vicky giggling, her cheeks red and her hair mussy.

"Wha'd yew do wif tha' ol' codfish?"

"Eh, he got upset 'cause he got his ass kicked twice by me today. Once literally too." She giggled. "So sensitive, I'm tellin' ya! Went back to his Winnie. But whatever." She looked at him with a mischievous gleam in her eyes. "Now we're alone..."

"Oh yeh?" 2D smirked, pausing the game and leaning against the sofa, one arm over the top. "Wha' d'yew propose we do then?"

"Oh I dunno..." Vicky quickly repositioned herself in order to straddle 2D, who was quite enjoying the way she way playing. At least until she got back up laughing.

"Wha's th' mattah?"

"Nothing. Stupid. My pants are,like, really rigid so it was a little uncomfortable for me to sit like that. Don't laugh," she pulled her pants up as far as they would go before reclaiming her spot around 2D. "There much better."

2D threw his head back in laughter. "Yew're really sumfink y'kno' tha'?"

"I've been told." She latched on to his lips, causing 2D to place on hand on her head and one on her face.

The curves on this woman were something enjoyable. 2D had had all sort of girls and woman but had usually found himself to be more of the thin-arguably-small-breasted sort of guy. Vicky was quickly turning him to the other side, however, and he quite enjoyed it. Apparently there was not only more traveling for his hands to do but her body simply took to accenting the vital part of a woman.

2D smirked against Vicky's neck when she laughed quietly as he rubbed his large hands along her thighs only to have her moan as he brought his hands towards to significantly smaller waist. When he pictured curvacious women he thought about the exaggerated ones from the cartoons of his younger days. Never did he think they existed, much less that he could now have one of those well-stacked women. Oh lord and then there was the way her flat stomach curved up towards her ribs, which produced such heavenly plump breasts.

"Woah." Vicky grabbed 2D's hands, sitting straight. "These," she motioned towards her breasts, "let's just get this out into the open. You can do what you will as long as it's not directly. Got that?"

"Wha'?" 2D asked, still caught in his daze. "Wassat?"

"You can… touch, play, whatever you wanna call it… with my breasts as long as it's above the shirt. Alright?"

"Yeh, yeh." He pulled her back down, eager to get back to their snogging. A loud kiss resounded when Vicky pulled away again.

"Did you hear me?" She smiled, albeit a bit impatiently.

"Yeh, ah did. Look," 2D cleared his throat and placed his hand above his heart. "Ah will no' touch yewr luvly melons unless is above yewr clo'se. Yeh?" 2D wasted no time bringing her against him yet again.

* * *

><p>Murdoc leaned back on the passenger's seat of his Winnie. He took a drag of his cigarette, grumbling as he did so, followed by a large drink of his beer. His bad mood had stirred as soon as he heard <em>her<em> say, "Now we're alone." He knew what she was planning on doing with 2D and quickly made his way to his sanctuary. He had surprised himself when he not only clenched his fist at the thought of Vicky opening herself up to 2D but mostly when he hadn't done anything about it. He _should_ have walked back in there, using some type of excuse. Anything to get them apart. Hell, he should have just gone in there and pulled her off him. But he did nothing. Instead he resorted to drinking away his disappointment, staring at the two through the video camera at the front of his mobile home.

He stared at the way her lips opened slightly as 2D kissed her neck. She looked spectacular with that look of lust and pleasure spread all over her face. Murdoc growled, 2D didn't know what to do with that woman. There were so many things that Murdoc could do to her, things that would have her screaming and writhing in pleasure. 2D's attempts were wasted, right at her pinnacle, too. All first experiences stuck forever, which made them the perfect time to experience as much pleasure as possible. Murdoc could do things that would have her thinking of him until the day she died but no, she opted to share her sexual experiences with the Dullard instead of him!

Murdoc threw his beer bottle against the screen but instead of a shatter he just heard the bottle hit the monitor then fall to the ground. Nothing was to Murdoc's approval today but at least beer had spilled onto the monitor, blurring the images of 2D and Vicky. He needed to find some dumb bimbo to shag until she passed out. Preferably a fan, they always knew just how to praise Murdoc, at least until he kicked them out. Whatever he found, he needed to find someone to punish.

* * *

><p>Vicky looked at the sleeping 2D under her. She had enjoyed their play time quite a bit, though she knew that when 2D got up to use the bathroom it was to take care of a certain problem she had caused. Cruel, yes, but although Vicky believed she could open up to 2D she just wasn't ready. Honestly, she didn't know why or what was stopping her. She was more than open to the idea of having sex and she was comfortable with 2D. Maybe it was just because she had only recently met him? She had, of course, also just barely begun to fool around with him. She wanted a real relationship, after all.<p>

With a sigh, she got up to leave but 2D's legs, which were tangled with her own, tightened and she looked at him when he mumbled her name.

"I gotta go D, it's late. Don't forget about tomorrow, ok?" She whispered, giving him a smile even though his eyes were still closed.

"Yeh…" He breathed deeply. "Awright…" He loosened his hold on her lower body and turned to the side, instantly going back to sleep.

She should have woken him up to go back to his room but he looked so peaceful sleeping what with his slight snore and the tiny bit of drool trying to escape from his somewhat opened mouth. She smiled, laughing on the inside, and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before leaving.

On the outside of Kong, Vicky lit a cigarette and checked the time. _'1:37 AM… Damn, I should have left earlier…'_ She made her way through the long dark path to the entrance gate. She really needed to get a car. But she couldn't do that without money and in order to get money she needed to get a job. In order to get a job she needed to do extremely well with her interviews, especially the one the day after tomorrow. At Westlands Community Primary School, the one she had her sights set on.

Tomorrow she was going to make the audition CD and if all went well with the interview, she would become their new music professor. She missed playing tremendously, but she loved children so what better– and stable– way of establishing her new life in another country?


	10. A Day with Murdoc

**I don't have much to say except enjoy and review please!**

* * *

><p>RING!<p>

RING!

RING!

Murdoc growled, pushing the woman next to him as far away from him as he could. He groggily searched for his motorola until it stopped ringing. He began to drift back into the land of sleep until the woman next to him began to shake him.

"Oh sweet Satan," he mumbled. "What?"

"Ah'm right bout t' 'ead on outta heah. Yah needs t' pay me now luff."

Murdoc groaned, reaching into the pockets of the jeans he was loosely wearing, handing some bills to the whore before feeling himself retreat back into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>RING!<br>RING!  
>RING!<br>RING!

Murdoc jumped out of bed, howling as he did so, convinced that someone was out to deny him sleep today. His cell phone sounded as if it were right next to his ear yet was no where to be found. He threw his sheets onto the floor, nothing; he moved his laptop, nothing; he searched around Cortez' empty cage, nothing. _'Where in Lucifer's name is that soddin' contraption!'_ Finally he found it inside of his precious leather boot, not bothering to check the caller ID he answered, "What do yah want?"

"Good morning to you too Mr. Grumpypants."

"Noo tsh sh sh sh. Quieter... Now I ask again, why are yah callin' me so early?"

"If I didn't like to sleep in till noon myself I would comment on that but I do so I won't."

"Huh?" Murdoc groaned, falling back onto the bed and closing his eyes, hoping to shut out any light that dared come through.

"Nothing. I was actually calling to ask if you'd seen 2D or if you know where he is?"

"That's why yah called me? To know where the Faceache is? Goodb-"

"No wait!"

"Shhhhhh, don't yell. I'm right here... Sweet Satan..."

"Sorry, it's just he was supposed to help me with something but I can't find him anywhere."

"I don't know where he is, I don't care where he is, if I could keep him locked away in a cage where he would stay in a catatonic state until I needed to suck his voice outta him, uhuhuhuh, I would but seein' as that would be counterproductive to my fame and fortune I can't so, I'm terribly sorry to say this love. I have absolutely no friggin' idea where yahr sweet little dull eyes, er... Dullard is. If this is it for the interview, I'll be leavin' then."

"Not the news I was hoping for... Oh well, in that case I'll be needing you then."

Murdoc grinned, raising one eyebrow. "I knew yah'd come crawlin' to me one day, uhuhuh."

"Right... Anyway... Come to my apartent in like an hour! I need someone musically adept to help me piece together an audition video for the school I'm applying at."

"Yahr gonna go to school?" He could already imagine her in so many types of school girl outfits.

"No stupid, I've only been applying to teach music for, oh I dunno... the past 2 months or so?" She paused. "Remember? I told you about this."

"Yah didn't really expect me to pay attention I hope. I'm a bass playin' shag machine not a therapist."

"Whatever. Just hurry up!"

Murdoc began to fall asleep again, his headache getting the better of him. He woke up with just enough time to remove his trousers, get into his silk covered bed and knock right back out.

He was being awoken nearly an hour later but to Murdoc it hardly felt like a minute. He could faintly hear a voice telling him to get out of the bed but he refused to let anyone else interrupt his slumber.

"Go away, or I'll punch you in the face!"

Vicky had expected for him to fall back asleep, she had expected him to protest when she came over to wake him, but what she had not expected was that after opening the door of his winnie, she would find Murdoc wearing nothing but a pair of underpants. Blushing she turned around. "Sorry!" That was all she could muster at the moment.

"Purple headed trouser snake... I have no idea why I said that..."

"Muds?"

"Hn?" Deciding to get out of bed, Murdoc sat on the edge of his bed holding his head and groaning.

"You're not wearing any pants. Mind putting some on?"

"Yeah yeah..." He scanned the area for his trousers, finding them at the foot of his bed and putting them on. "Yah can stop actin' like a little pansy now. My pants'r on." He leaned back into the bed.

"That wasn't very kind." She cleared her throat. "But whatever, c'mon! You gotta help me with my CD!"

"Oh would yah shut up already, sweet Satan! My head, ow..."

Biting her lip before deciding to sit next to Murdoc, Vicky looked at him feeling a little concern... But only a little "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Yah wanna make it better?" He squinted, looking at her outfit and giving a slight flick of his tongue against his lips in approval. "Come give us a kiss then."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm not your mom. I won't kiss your 'boo boo goodbye.' Seriously though, what's got your panties in a twist. What's with the bad mood?"

"Love, I reached puberty when I was eight and lost my virginity to a diner lady when I was nine and I've been in a bad mood ever since. Nothin' yah can say or do will change that, so get used to it or fuck off." He groaned, throwing his arm across his eyes. He was caught at a surprise when she didn't say anything in return and slowly glanced up to see her looking down. "Dove?"

"That's a new one." She quickly responded, looking up for a second then towards Murdoc who was almost positive her eyes didn't glisten this vividly two minutes ago. "So are you ready to get up now?"

"Yeah yeah, let's go."

Vicky got up and headed outside of the winnebago while Murdoc grabbed a couple of personal items. He lit his cigarette, thinking back to the last couple of minutes that had occurred in his Winnie not liking the thought that he had perhaps gone a little too far with his comment. He found her looking around curiously at some of the things in the car park when a light pang of guilt hit him again. She was quick to forgive and didn't say anything about it.

She didn't want to show it. If she did she'd look like a bigger idiot that the guy who cut off his own dick. Murdoc didn't care about anything or anyone other than himself or whatever was to his direct benefit. This was the very reason she had chosen to pursue a relationship with 2D instead of him. But knowing that she had bothered him that much, even if it was mostly because of the hangover, and that he had lashed out at her... Well, it bothered her and she had almost cried like such a fool! Luckily she managed to hold it in, though she was beginning to get teary eyed until Murdoc wrapped an arm around her shoulder and began talking to her about this and that. Vicky could smell the sex in the room and on him, she saw how awful he could be to his friends, and his behavior was borderline disgusting but it was during moments like this when he would just wrap his arm round her and talk to her as if she were his true friend that showed his uncommon qualities. Made her think; who is he? It was that question that attracted her more and more.


	11. Happy Birthday 2D

**So I have news! Not only was I stuck at home with no internet for nearly the whole of my vacation but I've had major writer's block for this particular chapter as well as the last one. The procrastination, perhaps, did not help either, lol. Anyway, I just want to warn everyone that while it isn't necessarily important to the plot, Vicky does indeed lose her virginity in this one. Should be no surprise, we could all see it coming I think but just in case here's the warning.**

**WARNING! GRAPHIC SEX!**

**Just for this that would skip the longer intro/disclaimer-whatever. Actually, I have to say I tried to keep it somewhat toned down in vocabulary just because even though I don't have anything against words like 'cock' and 'pussy' I didn't feel they would fit into this story. But I do mention nearly everything that happens so yes, somewhat to pretty graphic. That being said, I'm happy to have gotten passed this episode of my story so that I may continue and bring in the real interesting stuff! I'm really excited about this and I feel the spark coming back to me! So PLEASE, read and review! I love it when you do! Ciao!**

Vicky slumped down onto the sofa next to Murdoc, stealing his cigarette in the process. After a near beat down by Murdoc, he was finally satisfied with the audition CD Vicky was to turn in during her interview tomorrow. She now understood when 2D would say what a hard-ass Murdoc was when it came to his music. Not that it was _his_ music in any sense of the word, but she waved it off as him being a perfectionist and kept on playing.

"Ya'know, yah'r really not that bad. With the proper guidance yah could be makin' the big mula, uhuhuh." Murdoc said, removing the cigarette from his lips and replacing it on his.

Vicky merely laughed before replying, "I know it's not _too_ late, especially considering it's D I'm talking about, but isn't it weird that we haven't seen him about?"

"An' here I was sayin' to meself what a wonderfully idiot-free day it was. Now I know why, the Dullard is gone!"

Once gain laughing at Murdoc's antics, Vicky removed his cigarette pack and stole a fresh one for herself, lighting it as she said, "That's what I mean. Well not the idiot-free part but the fact that we haven't seen him all day. Usually he pops up at some point when I'm around but he's not in his room, he's not anywhere I've seen him before in Kong, hasn't answered any of my calls or texts," she took a drag of her cigarette. "Never mind that he was _supposed_ to meet with me today for this. I know he's a little airy but I doubt he'd forget about his helping me today."

"Don't overestimate the power of his mind, Queenie."

"Queenie?"

"After Queen Victoria of course!" Murdoc smiled. "What a more befittin' name than one of a queen who's rule was not only the longest in British history but one who ruled both Great Britain and the emerald isle itself!"

"Uh-huh… Well, anyway, I digress. Where could our little Stuart have gone?"

"Meh, don't care." He closed his eyes, smoking his cigarette in solitude.

"No of course you don't." She followed suit.

Sometime later Vicky awoke after vaguely hearing the door of the studio open. She looked up to find her empty-eyed romantic interest motioning her silence and to follow him. She turned to see Murdoc half-sprawled on the couch and on the floor so she quickly and quietly grabbed her viola and stepped into the hall right behind 2D.

"Hey stranger. Where've-" Vicky's eyes widened at how intensely 2D cut her off with a kiss. Pulling away with a loud and wet smack, Vicky carefully let go of her viola case immediately wrapping her arms around 2D's neck. "What's with you?"

"Ah want yew." 2D stared at her, causing Vicky to both blush in embarrassment at how close they were and burn in lust at, well, how close they were.

"I could have guessed." She giggled. "But I'm asking is-" He cut her off with a kiss again.

"Le's talk latah, yeh? Ah can' hold back anymo'." He gently bit Vicky's ear, sparking the friction between her legs even more.

"Fuck it." Vicky threw herself further into 2D's arms who after another kiss, or two, grabbed her arms and led her to his room all the while wearing a giant smile.

He kicked some things out of the way and pulled Vicky onto his bed, wasting no time in placing himself above her.

_'Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! This is really happening!' _Many things raced through Vicky's mind as she let herself be taken by 2D. Her heart beat faster as she felt kiss her frantically on her lips, on her jaw, her neck, then her collarbone. She grabbed her hair as she felt his large masculine hands holding her by her hips, the tips of his fingers caressing her stomach so softly is caused her to break out in goosebumps.

It was when Vicky felt 2D's lips in the lowest possible cleavage that her shirt allowed that she raised his head to look at her. It took all of six seconds for her to lose her resolve and kiss him, 2D understood the verification of that kiss and made quick work to remove his shirt as well as hers. He nipped at her stomach, his hands kneading her right breast inducing her hardened nipples, which he could faintly feel through her thick bra.

A trail of saliva was left behind by his tongue kisses along Vicky's abdomen up to her breasts. Vicky arched her back to kiss 2D while she removed the constricting material around her chest. Not caring where it landed, she flung it and looked at 2D who immediately made work to latch onto her nipples. He ground his hips against her heated core which made her moan even louder as he gently gripped onto her nipples with his teeth.

2D lowered her leggings, thanking whoever was up there that she had worn something to easily removable. He was able to hold back before but at the moment, as aroused as he was, he doubted he would have the patience to remove jeans or anything too tight. With no second thought 2D cupped the essence of her female, grinning against her upper chest at just how wet she was. Hearing her moan and grind herself against his hand rubbed his ego in the very same way his own organ wished to be rubbed. He rubbed her clitoris with his thumb, nearly knocked down as she hugged him tighter and moaned louder this time.

It was nearly too much when he felt him stop caressing her most private area. She felt as is she could die at that very moment so she opened her eyes and looked at 2D who was currently on his back removing her pants and underwear. She got her first look at his penis, it wasn't the most attractive thing she had ever seen. It was long, white, and she could see some veins that looked about ready to pop. _'That's going inside me?'_ However unattractive she first found it, the though of it entering her had her rubbing her thighs together in anticipation. Soon enough 2D was right back above her, his member gripped in his hand.

"Rea'y?" He looked at her.

Vicky bit her lip and nodded, surprised at her herself since she had anticipated she would be completely nervous and scared for the first time she had sex. 2D rubbed the tip of his penis along her opening, causing Vicky to whimper especially when he was on her nub of nerves.

"Do it, D. Please." She kissed 2D and slowly felt him enter her. Slowly she felt herself become stretched more as he went deeper.

2D scrunched his face as he felt her tight walls surround him. She had never been touched, that was now certain for sure. He didn't want to hurt her so he tried to ease her into the pain that was yet to come.

"Faster," she grimaced. "Just get it over with please." Vicky looked up and begged him.

2D opened his eyes to look at Vicky, with one kiss he thrust himself into her completely breaking through her virginal hymen. He stopped once he felt himself as far in as he could go. He looked at her, her pain obvious on her pain. "Ah'm sorry."

She looked up at him, tears in her eyes all the while wearing a beautiful smile. "It's good. I trust you." She kissed him and ground her hips up, grimacing a bit at the movement, though it didn't hurt as much anymore.

2D pulled out slowly before thrust back into her quickly. He followed this rhythm until he heard her moan and whisper, "faster," into his ear. He picked up speed and force, placing his elbows next to her head on the pillow angling him for better penetration. She felt amazing under him! Her soft, rounded thighs opened wide and embracing his lower body, her hard nipples grazing against his as her ample breasts were firmly compressed by his chest. 2D grabbed her face, removing the hair that was stuck by their combined sweat around Vicky's face, touched her lips with his thumbs and kissed her again, not able to resist the sweet taste of her.

Vicky cried out against him, her body suddenly becoming both still and quivering underneath him. Vicky pulled away from his kiss in order to yelp on his neck as her orgasm rushed through her. She swore she could see stars or at the very least a bright white light as she squeezed her eyes shut. From within her pelvis she felt a clench on her that tightened as well as released her. This was a strange new feeling Vicky could surely become accustomed to. She finally relaxed her body on the bed, panting away as she continued to feel 2D moving inside her.

It wasn't long after Vicky's climax that 2D followed, collapsing on her. As he worked to get his breathing back, focusing on her rapid heart beat right under his ear, he pulled out of her and switched their positions so now she was leaning against his chest, safely cuddled by his arm.

"Shouldn't we smoke?" Vicky startled 2D by breaking the comfortable silence.

"Wha'dya mean?" 2D looked down to meet Vicky who promptly propped herself on his chest to look at 2D eye-to-eye.

"Well, in all the movies and books, people always smoke after having sex so shouldn't we?" She grinned, already reaching over to the nightstand where 2D had his cigarettes and placed one on 2D's lips. After lighting it and letting 2D take a drag, Vicky grabbed it and began to smoke it herself.

"Yew were amazin', VV." 2D suddenly felt stupid. Everything was going well and here he went fucking it up with his dumb mouth. _'Gah! Wa'n't ah ovah this awready?'_

"Thanks, I guess." She placed the cigarette back into 2D's mouth, exhaling the smoke she retained. "You, without a doubt, led me in the right path so you can take credit for that." She smiled.

2D chuckled nervously. "Ahm sorry bou' today. Ah forgo' ah had some birfday fing ah wus doin' a in'erview for. Figure it'ta been borin' for yew specially since yew 'ad sumffink t' do."

"Wait, back up. Birthday thing?" She looked at 2D, taking the cigarette back. "It's your birthday?"

"Yeh." 2D shrugged.

"Why didn't you tell me? We could've done something!" She furrowed her brows.

"I dunno. Guess it jus' nevah came up. Ah tried callin' yew but it wus kinda late aftah ah lef'. Muds knew, tho', he didn' tell yew?"

"No. Though I'll get that prick back." She growled. "Well come on! The day's not over we could still do something for your birthday! I can totally make up for not knowing!" Vicky tried to get up from the bed only to be pulled back by 2D.

"Actually, ah was wonderin', well really we don' gotta do nuffin', yew jus' gave me th' bes' birffday present so far 'n' if it isn' too much, ah kinda wanna," 2D searched for his words in a way that wouldn't offend Vicky, who cut him off by kissing him gently which turned to passionately.

"Come on, let's do it again before I'm too sore." She grinned widely.

"Wai', wai'. Firs', ah'v been meanin' t'ask yew, 'n' well nows as good'a time as any." He looked at her waiting face, taking a last drag of their cigarette before putting it out on the ash tray by them. "D' yew wanna be mah gurl?"

Vicky squealed in delight as she threw herself against him saying, "yes" repeatedly, leaving 2D with the feeling as if he could float now that his uncertainty was wiped away.

They ended up watching the beginning of Napoleon Dynamite, 2D falling asleep with Vicky doing so not too much afterwards. As soon as they awoke they once again partook in their intimacy.

* * *

><p>Murdoc grumbled in his Winnebago, not at all pleased by what he heard nearly an hour ago. He needed a drink. No, piss it, he needed a drink and a whore. And fast.<p> 


	12. The Interview

**I would just like to say that I'm really happy with this story but, even though I know where it's going in the long run, I'm starting to lose my zest for it. I apologize if my work is not up to par with what I _could_ be writing but there's been a lot of shit going on. Not to mention the more time I spend away from this fic the less excited I get about it. The amusement eventually comes back to me but I hate writing and posting chapters with weeks in between each other. That being said, I hope you enjoy this chapter and hopefully I'll get more reviews to pep myself up.**

* * *

><p>Vicky made her way groggily to her small bathroom. In a matter of minutes she had washed away the sticky sweat left over from Kong. Perhaps spending the night with 2D wasn't the best idea. She smiled, <em>'Nah. It's the best thing yet,' <em>noting the faint soreness she felt throughout her body, in particular her most intimate place. She stretched, relaxing multiple muscles, and grabbed her large towel, making her way to the bedroom.

She could already smell the fresh coffee coming from her kitchenette by the time she put on her black jersey blazer over her bright coral dress with the frilled trim. Looking at the digital clock by her bed, she quickly put on her black tights and her black court shoes, speeding up her early morning process to save time. She clacked her way into the kitchen, pouring her favorite hazelnut flavored coffee into her travel mug and putting a bagel into the toaster.

Checking the time once again, Vicky was relieved to find she still had an hour to finish her personal prep before she had to be at the school so she sat in her kitchen table, choosing a matching coral eyeshadow and applying light eyeliner followed with a nude lipgloss and the sound of the bagel popping out of the toaster.

As Vicky prepared her bagel with extra cream cheese, she hummed all the while imagining just how today would go.

She froze. _'Oh shit!'_

Vicky let go of the knife she was holding and ran over to her purse, which she had prepared days earlier just to save time, hoping to god that her sample CD was in there though she knew it wasn't. She sat down in her sofa, thinking until it came to her. "Oh nooooo." She moaned. "I never fucking grabbed it! Shit!"

Vicky ran into room, unplugging her cellphone and calling Murdoc. "Come on, pick up, pick up!" The machine went straight to voicemail. "Fuck." She tried four more times with no luck. "Damn it!" She grabbed her coral earrings and threw them into her bag before running out her door and hailing a taxi.

The ride to Kong seemed to take a lot longer than usual, reason for Vicky to check the time. _'8:15.' _She had less than forty-five minutes to arrive at Westlands Primary School to interview with the headmaster. "Excuse me," she noted to the cab driver. "Is there anyway you could drive a little faster I'm kind of in a hurry."

"Well ya see, it's here rush time when everyone's trynna get to work. Not much I can do, sorry."

Vicky grinned half heartily, hoping that Murdoc would answer this time. No such luck. She had no relief but to chew on her thumbnail and bounce her leg rapidly.

By the time the taxi arrived at Kong, Vicky was damn near close to a heart attack and she ran out of the taxi before pausing and turning right back around to grab her purse, pay, and ask him to wait for her. She ran straight up the winded path of Kong and started ringing the bell all the while trying to catch her breath. "I need," she panted. "To stop smoking." Finally 2D opened the door, looking surprised.

"'ey, beau'iful-"

"Sorry, D, no time. Is Murdoc here?" She interrupted, walking into the lobby.

"Yeh, ah s'pose, wh-" 2D was left confused.

"Thanks!" She gave him a quick peck before dashing to the lift and pressing the button for the car park. Quickly checking the time again, Vicky felt the world crashing as her phone read 8:36. She was never going to make it but she kept on her race against time. She ran to the door of the Winnie and started banging on the door.

"What?" Murdoc yelled as he flung open the door wearing his jeans for once. "Oh it's you." He grimaced. "Waddayah want?"

"Murdoc," she panted. "I need my CD. My interview is in less than half an hour and it takes longer to get there. So _please_ just give it to me and you can go back to sleep."

Murdoc grumbled, closing his door in Vicky's face.

"You fucking asshole!" She started banging on his door again, louder this time. "I need that fucking CD right _NOW_!" Her eyes beginning to water at her frustration. "Damn it Murdoc!"

He came out just as she banged the door causing her to almost topple him over. "That's no way to treat me, especially when I have yah in my personal drinking cup."

"What the fuck?" She had no time for his nonsense.

Murdoc rolled his eyes. "Nothin'. Come on." He grabbed her by her wrist and led her to a broken down car.

"What's this?"

"Satan help me. Look. Just get in the soddin' geep. Do yah wanna get there or not?"

"Can you drive fast?" Vicky bit her lip.

"Yah worry about fixin' yahr hair 'n' I'll worry 'bout fast, alright? Now get. In." He jumped in and turned the car on.

* * *

><p>Murdoc turned off the car and lit a cigarette. "Aren't yah gonna go in?" He turned to smirk at Vicky who was holding on to her seat as if for the life of her.<p>

"What time?" She managed to squeak out despite her heart beating about two or three times what it normally did.

"9:03. Yah should hurry." He waved the CD and when she finally opened her eyes put it in her purse.

"Right." Vicky grabbed her necessities and stepped out of the geep, glad she still had her balance and hurriedly smoothed down her hair, for once grateful that her thick hair was stubborn and still mostly in place. After speaking with the headmaster's secretary she was finally allowed in and with a deep breath she walked into his office.

"Ahh, Miss Ramon. I was almost afraid you weren't going to make it." He smiled with kind sparkling hazel eyes.

"I'm really very sorry. There were some unexpected occurrences this morning and I would have called in if I wasn't able to come, even though I _should _have called in that I was going to be late-"

"That's quite all right Miss Ramon." The headmaster chuckled. "No need to explain, it always seems that on our most important days we run into the most intervening obstacles."

"Right." Vicky smiled, feeling her nerves showing. She handed him her resume to which he glanced at before returning his kind yet intimidating gaze to her.

"So tell me, Miss Ramon, what brings you out here to Chelmsford all the way from America?"

"Well," she cleared her throat. "I was in London some time last year with the Chicago Symphony Orchestra–we were on tour–and that was my first time here in the UK ever." She saw him nodding approvingly and kept going. "I'd always wanted to come and once I was um," Vicky blushed. "… let go I decided if I was going to start over I should do it somewhere new as well." She smiled at him.

"That's nice to hear, unfortunate are your circumstances however. Why were you let go, if I may ask?" He turned his head, which was placed on his clasped hands.

"My style, I guess. I played well enough that they kept me on for four years but I guess they weren't really looking for someone that likes piercings, tattoos, and heavy metal." Vicky winced internally, knowing she was giving away too much information especially for the position she was interviewing for.

"Yes, I can see."

"Huh?"

"I don't know if you meant to remove them but it's not usual for someone to wear that much jewelery to a teaching interview is it?"

Vicky's face went pale then red. "I'm sorry. I was going to take them off but I just-"

"It's quite alright, really. I must say I was surprised when I saw you walk in but you have excellent credentials and you seem like a very sweet young lady." He said while looking through her thin portfolio.

"Heh…" Vicky felt her heart race once again.

"Besides, I would consider myself an old 'rocker' myself," the headmaster grinned.

"Really?" Vicky looked up at him, his eyes smiling with him.

"Oh yes. Of course I grew up in the era with the Beatles, Hendrix, CCR, and even a little Bowie. Somewhat different but nonetheless."

"No way! Those are the classics!" She cleared her throat and lowered her voice.

"Yes, quite. I might not listen to heavy metal or the sort but I understand what it's like to not be approved of in some circles. But the truth does stand that this is an educational center full of young children. One might consider the possibility of frightening some of them?" He quirked his head.

"Yes well, I might be a fan of hard rock with a couple piercings and tattoos here and there but that doesn't make me horrid or unkind. I really like children, the younger the better! I also find that people tend to gloss over how accepting young children can actually be. I have experience with children both in my family and out of it, children seem to like me at all ages. Even those that are a little scared by my manner I seem to win over eventually, not to seem too vain. Besides, when it comes to music I believe that it's not just about appearances, it's about the quality and meaning behind what you listen to, or in my case what I can teach."

"Do you have experience teaching?"

"Not at a professional level like this but I have taken on private students since I was 14. And I really do love music and children. So really, who's the better teacher; the one who's been teaching for twenty-some years yet has no real interest in a subject past the classroom or the one who is really and truly impassioned by it?" Vicky sat, fidgeting in her chair, while she watched the headmaster write down some notes on her papers.

"You really are a remarkable person Miss Ramon. I believe that will conclude our meeting, I just need some type of example of your musical ability and we should be all set."

Vicky dug into her purse and pulled out her CD, thanking the heavens everything was over and done with. "Thank you for this opportunity, I really appreciate this."

"It was our pleasure, hopefully we get to see more of you in the Fall months." He shook her hand and with that Vicky was out the door.


	13. Man Who Sold the World

**Jesus, Mary, and Joseph! I honestly don't know how I've managed to keep up with classes, scrapping by but just barely. Egah! Whatever. HELLO MY LOVELIES! Guess what? Well, I figured I might as well post this chapter. I'm excited, are you? You better bet, ENJOY THE NEW CHAPTER and please please PLEASE review *pouty face*…I'm off to ease my achin' head now at 3:37 AM…**

* * *

><p>Murdoc glanced over at the approaching footsteps, here came Vicky with a disturbingly familiar grin. <em>'Too much time with the dullard, obviously.'<em> He took what was now his 3rd shot of whiskey straight from his flask and threw it into the back seat. "Well, hello there mistress," he smirked.

Vicky's smile seamed to expand twice as much as before and she quickly hopped into the vehicle, wasting no time in stealing a cigarette from Murdoc's pocket. "Oh my god, I seriously think I'm gonna get it!" She squealed in excitement, doing a little jig in the seat. "The headmaster was so cool and just when I thought I was making a complete fool of myself he, like, made it so much easier for me and I dunno… I have such a good feeling about this." She leaned back into the seat, taking in the air that was flying past them.

"Well then sounds like a caauuusse for celebration! Let's hit the town, bugger old people, save a few kitties, get absolutely hammered!" He sped up the car as Vicky scoffed.

"Yeah, sure, sounds like loads of fun." She smiled. "Actually, I'm kinda hungry."

"Alright, where to mademoiselle? Yah lead the way, I'll steal the carriage!"

"You mean steer."

"I said what I meant and I meant what I said."

"Who are you, Dr. Seuss?" Vicky laughed. "Just drive to Kong."

"HQ? For what, there's nothin' there but crap."

"We're getting D and _then_ we'll go to my place and I'll see what I cook up." She leaned forward again, flicking her cigarette out onto the passing street. Murdoc groaned. "What?"

"Do we _really_ have to waste away our hours with the dullard?"

"Quick answer, yes."

"Oh, poo. Fine…but I better get somethin' good outta this." He grumbled.

"You're eating my home cooking."

Murdoc looked over at her and smirked, his mouth open wide so his teeth were showing and his tongue was hanging. "Oh I'll be eatin' alright, uhuhuhuh."

"Gah, you're such a pig." Vicky said, stealing his whiskey flask and trying to hide her grin.

* * *

><p>The duo-turned-trio was soon making their way up the stairs to Vicky's flat. Murdoc walked closely behind the young couple, disgusted at their constant flirting and how much more comfortable they seemed to be with each other. This morning gave him a vague memory of why he'd tried to drown himself in rum last night but it soon cleared once he saw the revolting way they kissed. As if he wasn't even there! Come on! How in Satan's name was Murdoc supposed to snare the chickadee from 2D when they couldn't see each other without tongue swapping. Murdoc growled.<p>

"Relax, I cook fast." Vicky laughed, making Murdoc even more annoyed.

She apparently kept talking to 2D but all Murdoc could do was glare at the blue-haired singer sitting near him. 2D gave a nervous laugh.

"Shut up!" Murdoc threw a pen, hitting 2D in the head.

"Ow! Wha' ah do?"

"I'm just sick of yehr soddin' face, it's makin' me nauseous."

2D didn't reply, knowing that if he did it'd provoke Murdoc's unpredictable mood. They sat in silence; Murdoc continuing to glare and 2D trying very hard not to look at him. This was getting ridiculous, 2D always had to walk on eggshells around Murdoc or else he'd get injured some way or another. It really wasn't fair, even if Murdoc _did_ save his life. 2D just wanted to be able to relax for one day–read a book, meditate, fiddle around with his melodica–without having to worry about upsetting Murdoc. It didn't look well with Vicky either.

2D looked up to the kitchenette where Vicky was scrambling around with a couple of pots and pans. _'There's much better 'n here,'_ and so he got up, feeling the old man scowling at his back.

"What'ya makin' luv?" 2D curiously peeked around Vicky's neck, placing a soft kiss for good measure.

"Garlic bread for the pasta. Nothin' fancy… ah, D!" Vicky laughed, when she felt 2D wrap his arm around her, his hair tickling her neck. He watched her mix the chopped garlic into a small plate with butter. "You're gonna have to let go of me if you want to eat, y'know."

"Oh, sorry, VV." 2D sat at the table, glancing to Murdoc who was flipping through the pages of a magazine, a cigarette in his hand and a confused expression on his face.

"Oi, Queenie! I'm hungry!"

"Hold your horses, the breads almost done." Vicky rolled her eyes and turned to 2D. "I was wondering, since you know the area, I'm gonna need a car now that I'm starting to get settled in and all. Would you want to come?"

"Yeh, sure. It'd be nice ta get outta Kong for a bit."

"Yer really gonna rely on his taste?" Murdoc interrupted as he sat at the dining table. "Faceache dun't know two things about cars!"

"I don't need a mechanic, I have my whole family for that." Vicky said as she took out the bread from the oven. "Ready to eat?" She smiled.

* * *

><p>After a satisfying meal, Murdoc left; something about a party to go to or something. Whatever the case, this meant 2D and Vicky had some free time without the grumpy old man, which they gladly took advantage off. Vicky was currently being pushed into her couch as 2D lay on top of her. Vicky groaned as 2D's large hand found its way from her side to her breast and he nipped at the area behind her ear. She had just leaned one leg as far to the side as it would go to give him a closer proximity to her jean-clad core.<p>

"D?" She moaned, trying to ignore the sensations running through her body as 2D caressed her.

"Wha'?" He mumbled, mouth covered with skin.

"D." She pushed him off slightly.

"Wha'? Wha's wrong?" 2D looked at her with concern. "Yew awright?"

"Yeah, it's just," she blushed. "I'm still a little sore…"

"Huh? Sore?" 2D looked confused so Vicky decided to help him.

"Down there?" She motioned towards her privates. "From last night."

"Oh! Yeh, ah'm sorry."

"It's fine," she kissed him tenderly, "let's just cool it down a little until I feel a little better, yeah?"

"Course… so, uh…" 2D said, sitting up awkwardly.

"Don't be such a baby," Vicky teased.

"Ah'm not bein' a baby." 2D pouted.

"Pish posh!" She leaned over so she was lying on his lap, facing up towards him. "Y'know, I'm glad I got to spend your birthday with you," Vicky let her hair down.

"Yeh, me too." He dove his hand into her large mass of black and purple waves. As his fingers massaged her scalp, Vicky moaned, causing 2D chuckle and stop his caresses.

"Aww, why'd you stop?" Vicky looked at his dark empty eyes. "You're really good."

"VV, ah fink ah might've jus' found yew'r weak spot."

"And I don't deny it, as long as you promise not to tell anyone. If you do, I might just have to kill you!" She laughed maniacally for good measure.

"Ah swear! Ah swear! Ah won't tell no one! Jus' don' hurt me! Gahh!" 2D laughed, kissing her to bring down the mood.

"Seriously though, keep playing with my hair. Lo adoro!" She said.

"'Oro', isn't that, like, gold or sumfink?"

"Yyyyeeessss, but I said, 'adoro,' means, 'love it.' So basically I said, I love it."

"Close 'nuff." He bent over to kiss her again, causing Vicky to move up so she was now sitting on his lap with her legs on one side of him. He held her neck to control her head but remembering what she said he finished with a final tongue kiss.

Vicky smiled, not looking at 2D, and leaned into his embrace. "Sing me a song?"

"Sing?"

"Yeah, you're a singer–A famous one at that–yet I never really heard you sing."

"Wha' bout the tracks?"

"I've heard 'em, they're good. But I just want you to sing, please?"

"Sure," 2D cleared his throat. "Let me fink…" He began humming a tune– the intro. "We passed upon the stair, we spoke of was and when. Although I wasn't there, he said I was his friend, which came as some surprise. I spoke into his eyes. I thought you died alone, a long long time ago."

"David Bowie?" Vicky looked up at 2D, who grinned and kept singing.

"Oh no, not me. I never lost control. You're face to face, with the man who sold the world." He pursed his lip trying to think of the next lyrics. "I laughed and shook his hand, and made my way back home. I searched for form and land, for years and years I roamed. I gazed a gazely stare at all the millions here. We must have died alone, a long long time ago. Who knows? Not me. We never lost control. You're face to face, With the man who sold the world." 2D continued to hum the rest of the song.

"Hey," Vicky caught 2D's attention. "Wanna sleep over? It's kinda late and tomorrow we can go car searching or whatever." She shrugged.

"Ah'd really like tha'."


	14. Birth Control

**My compy is being weird! First of all, this chapter was started in another document but then it randomly turned read-only. My sims are all invisible, so I can't play with them :( and my itunes wants to play the same songs over and over. There's only a few of the unplayed songs that will actually work though, the rest simply refuse to work! Weird, but anyway, please enjoy and review!**

* * *

><p>Murdoc leaned towards his radio, hoping to find a faint trace of those blasted pirates through the static. He was positive it wasn't a drunken hallucination he had had last night; after weeks of their disappearance Murdoc thought they had given up on him. He leaned into his seat as he tried to focus through the white noise. He sat, his cigarette nearly burned out from lack of use, and sat but nothing. This was a problem. If Murdoc didn't get some sort of confirmation that they were, in fact, back then he'd never know when to expect them again!<p>

"Fuckin' bastards…" Murdoc's patience was wearing thin, causing an emphatic snarl to escape him as he hit the radio. Suddenly, there was a connection to the pirates and just as Murdoc threw himself to grab hold of the radio, the contact was interrupted by a loud screech of tires. _'What? No!'_

"No, no, no, no, no!" Murdoc listened again but no link came through. He shook the radio angrily and tried to listen again but still no connection came through. "Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Murdoc roared loudly, slamming the door to his winnebago open only to find 2D and Vicky standing near a car he'd never seen before. "Yah nimwits! D'yah know what'ya just did? I'm going t' be dead soon if yah don't shut up!" He stalked over to them, ripping a bag out of 2D's hands.

"S-Sorry Mudz! We was cleanin' out VV's new car! She jus' got it 'n' is used n', n'-"

Murdoc tightened his hold on the bag– 2D's voice irking him more than Murdoc could say– and swung with all his power at 2D's head. Maybe with enough force, he could pop 2D's eyes back into place.

"Hey! What the hell Murdoc!"

Catching his attention, Murdoc brought his attention to the hispanic American. "What?" He snapped at her.

"Jesus! What the hell bit your dick off this morning?" Vicky leaned over 2D, checking his head. "You okay D?" she said, waiting until he nodded to glare at Murdoc. "What the hell?"

"'What the hell'? I'll tell yah what! The pair of yah just interrupted a very important pirate radio frequency I was liftin', and now–! Now I have no way of knowin' when they'll attack!" said Murdoc as he threw his arms up and sat on the hood of Vicky's car.

Vicky rolled her eyes, choosing to focus on 2D. "Where are your pills?"

2D tried to answer but his head pounded as a result so instead he reached into his jean jacket and pulled out the bottle, which Vicky snatched out of his hand. He peeked over his hand to find Murdoc sulking with a cigarette before Vicky nudged for him to take the two small white ovals in her hand. He would've dry–swallowed them but Vicky handed him her half opened bottle of water, to which he was grateful.

"So what's this about an attack?" Vicky asked but was answered with a scoff. "Alright, fine! You were the one being a little bitch about something but if you don't want help-"

"I don't need _help_, I need _silence_."Murdoc spat, throwing his cigarette onto the ground, and stormed back to his mobile home only to poke his head out a minute later. "Oh, and that's the ugliest car I've ever had the misfortune of seein', dollface! Keep it down!" He slammed the door loudly.

* * *

><p>"Ooo! He makes me so mad!" Vicky and 2D had returned to her home after Vicky nearly dove into Murdoc's winnie to give him what-for. "He's disrespectful, rude, doesn't care about anyone but himself! What the hell's his problem?" She huffed next to 2D.<p>

"Well, 'e does have those pirates after 'im, 'n' all." 2D shrugged.

"Oh man, you of all people shouldn't be defending him. He treats you the worst!"

"'e jus' has a temper, is all…"

"Temper my ass! I'd like to see him try and hit me the way he does you." Vicky frowned.

"'e wouldn' hit yew…" _'That'd hurt 'is chances of takin' yew 'way from me.'_ 2D thought, thinking that if he said it out loud, he'd put the idea into her head and he'd end up with a repeat of Paula; she used to rant about Murdoc the same.

"He'd better not even try, I'll knock his ass into yester-year. God! Why do you even stick around?"

2D shrugged. "Ah dunno… Guess ah go' use' t' bein' in Kong or sumfink."

"Still, that's no way to live…" Vicky sighed. "I mean, I get him being worried about the pirates and all, but he doesn't have to take it out on us, y'know what I mean?"

"Yeh, well, that's tha way Mudz is ah guess."

"It's weird." Vicky leaned on 2D's shoulder, who grunted his inquiry. "Just that, I never expected Murdoc to be this kind of person when I first met him. I thought he was charming and funny, albeit a bit perverted." She chuckled, making 2D choke back his earlier worry. "But then I met you," Vicky said as she turned up to look at 2D. "- and I caught a glimpse of the real Murdoc… If it wasn't for Murdoc, though, I'd never get to meet you, so I guess I have him to thank for that." She smiled at 2D.

2D felt his stomach tighten, Vicky's face was flushed after the rant she threw and her bottom lip was pink and swollen from all the biting did. He wrapper his arm around her shoulder and brought his nose to her hair; _'coconut.'_ 2D grabbed Vicky's face and turned it so she was looking at him again. She stared for a moment and then leaned up to offer her lips, which 2D happily claimed.

Vicky made quick to move on top of 2D and bury her hand in his hair. She moaned, feeling his hands cupping her breasts– shirt and all. Their tongues took a final expedition of each other's mouths before Vicky had to pull away for air. 2D quickly took advantage of the moment to remove Vicky's shirt. Vicky's core became wet and uncomfortable and as she returned to kiss him, she felt her pelvis grind against 2D. It felt amazing and she moaned loudly as evidence of this, turning 2D on even more and so he tightly held on to her hips.

"Hold on, let me-" Vicky panted as she got off of 2D to remove her capris. She had just managed to remove the pants from one foot when 2D grabbed her and pulled her on top of him again, removing the pants from her other foot himself. Vicky wrapped her arms around 2D's neck and continued to kiss him as her center, once again, began to heat up. She let out a slow moan and her hips gyrated on 2D's jean-clad hardening member. Her pace started picking up and every time 2D attempted to stope her she would drown him with another deep kiss. As the friction increased 2D became increasingly hard and he almost climaxed when Vicky reached her peak and stopped rotating herself to moan pleasurably.

"Shit, VV, ah can' wait anymore! ah gotta be inside yew, please!" 2D begged, hoping she wouldn't leave him wanting like yesterday. She didn't disappoint and simply nodded.

As she was quivering away her orgasm, 2D unzipped his pants, pulled her underwear to the side and within seconds was inside her pulsing depths. He groaned deeply but maintained steady pace until Vicky could join him. When she began circling her hips against him 2D got to work picking up speed and was soon thrusts away from his own orgasm.

"Oh fuck, D!" Vicky moaned. "You feel so– ah!– good! I'm– mm!– gonna explo– oh!–de…"

Her words only increased 2D's arousal and he thrusted deeply inside of Vicky, trying to hold out as long as humanly possible.

"VV– uh!– VV, ah'm– bloody 'ell!– ah'm gonna cum ah– uh!– ah finkk!" That said, 2D felt his sperm shoot out of his body and into Vicky who continued to ride 2D into another orgasm herself.

They stayed there as their sweat mingled; their hearts pounding rapidly and their breaths trying to keep up. 2D leaned on Vicky's full soft caramel breasts, himself still inside her. Vicky reached behind her and took off her bra, causing 2D to whimper at the loss of gravity in her bosom. She snickered and attempted to stand until 2D stopped her.

"Yew fluffed down my pillow but yew'r no' movin'… yew're warm…"

"Lech." Vicky smiled. "Fine, a little longer but then I'm gonna shower, deal?"

"Shower? Wot for?" 2D mumbled into her chest.

"Uh, 'cause I'm sweaty and to wash out your– um…– present."

"Huh?"

"I gotta wash out your spermatozoa so that my ovum isn't fertilized and I don't become impregnated." She giggled.

"VV, luv, mah blood is jus' comin' back to me 'ead, yew gotta talk clearah 'n' that." said 2D as he gently bit the top of Vickys right breast.

"Ow!" She hit him gently on the shoulder and laughed. "Jerk. What I mean is that I gotta to wash out your sperm from inside me, as a precaution against-"

"Oh! Ah get it. Awright, yeh. Yew can go, but ah'm no' gonna like it." He bit her again.

"Would you stop!" Vicky laughed as she got up and walked to her shower. She turned on the cold water, the temperature cooling down her body.

"Y'know, now that yew mention it, we shoul' pro'lly go buy some stuff for yew 'n' me." 2D said, suddenly inside the shower. "Eyah! Tha's cold!"

"Haha, feels great! I think I have to go to the doctor first, though, to get the pill and possibly even the morning after pill." Vicky's cold and refreshed body gained temperature without notice and Vicky turned to face 2D. "Hello handsome." She smiled but as he kissed her gently she couldn't help but feel something off. "What's wrong?"

"Ah dunno… Actually, ah do… Ah have sumfink t' tell yew." He leaned his forehead against her, his deep black eyes staring into her chocolate brown ones.

"Yeah?"

"All f'is talkin' 'bout protection has me thinkin' 'n' ah fink yew shoul' know…"

"Alright then, out with it." Vicky frowned, worrying about what it could possibly be that 2D had to tell her suddenly.

"Well, tha truff is that ah apparently gots a bunch a kids out sumwhere."

"Oh…" Vicky cleared her throat and leaned against the tile, away from 2D who just stood there, waiting for further reaction. "Do you see them often?"

"No, ah haven' met mos' a them, 'n' tha res ah only seen once or twice."

"Uh-huh…" Vicky took water into her palms and threw it on her face, wiping it clean. "Why not?"

"Tha moms– they came t' tell me or they tol' sum tabloids, they wan'ed money 'n' as soon as they go' it they was gone, I dunno." 2D shrugged, wringing some water out of his hair.

"They never called for you to be involved with your children?"

2D shook his head, "no."

"That's too bad."

"Wot?"

"It's too bad, those kids won't get to know their daddy or spend time with him. Here, crouch down real quick." She grabbed the shampoo and lathered it into his hair.

"Yew're no' mad?"

"Mad? 'Cause you have kids?" She scoffed, "No. I was shocked, sure, but I mean you're a friggin' rock star. I think the bigger shock would be if you told me you were a virgin." Vicky laughed, making 2D feel much less stressed. "There's no way for you to contact them?"

"Unless ah said ah'd give 'em a million pounds. They all wan'ed money but then they disappeared."

"Here, wash that out. That's a bummer. Kids need their dads, no matter who they are. Conditioner?"

"No fanks." 2D shook his head causing soapy water to land all between the shower door and the tile wall.

"Do you ever use it?" Vicky asked, pouring a large amount into her hair and completely covering it with the softening substance.

"No, mah hair's clean enuff wif tha shampoo so why use it." 2D said as he tried to pry the hairbrush from Vicky's hands but she refused.

"No way, Jose. My curly hair is thick and there's a lot of it, meaning it falls out in thick large amounts. And that's embarrassing so you're not touching this brush." She playfully scolded. "You done then?"

"Yeh."

"Alrighty, I think I have some big pants or some basketball shorts that might fit you and your skinny ass." She giggled. "I'll be out in a sec. Oh, and just put your clothes in the hamper, I'll take them down with some of mine in a sec so you have something to wear tomorrow."

"Yew don' gotta do all that, VV."

"I might as well. I'm going down either way and it'd be ruder to wash clothes but leave yours. Pero eso sí, tomorrow you cook breakfast!" _But this is certain…_

"Awright, awright." 2D grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his middle before exiting the shower. "Yew'r like me mum, cept ah sleep wiff yew."

"Uh… ew… D, don't ever say that again."

"See yew in a tic…" 2D was about to leave but not before throwing in, "mum!"

"Just wait 'till I get outta here! I'll show you, 'mom'!" Vicky laughed.


	15. Murdoc Wants 2D to Know…

**Alrighty my loves! Here is the next chapter, I started losing my zeal for this fic but as always, just when I'm getting the most down someone always manages to pep me right up and it wills me to write the next chapter! I hope everyone enjoys this chapter, I think it's a turn in the right direction if I do say so myself– and I do. XD Let me know what you guys think, I'm excited to hear your thoughts on the changes I've made.**

* * *

><p>Vicky sat behind the lounge at the entrance of Kong, her legs propped up on the counter to give her feet some relief from her heels. With a drink in hand and a cigarette in the other, she lazily watched the crowd of people she had never met before as they chatted away and mingled. Taking a sip of her tequila sunrise, she looked around hoping to find 2D to let him know she was beginning to convince herself that it was time to go– it was getting late and she was never much for partying.<p>

"Tha's a very pretty drink yah got there, uhuhuh. Can't handle to stronger stuff huh?" came the charismatic voice that urked Vicky.

"I was never much of a drinker in the first place." She shrugged. "Happy Birthday." She tilted her head to follow his movement as Murdoc made his way to the counter next to her legs.

"Yah look like yah ate a rotted egg or something, the way it's scrunched up like that."

"Gee, thanks." Vicky rolled her eyes, wishing that he would go away and 2D would appear.

"Yah know," Murdoc said as he leaned over to take her drink and finish it in one swing. "We haven't really got on lately. What's wrong? Don't like ol' Mudsy anymore?" He grinned his infamous womanizing grin and looked at her with a predatory gaze.

"Oh come off it. You know why." Vicky looked him straight in the eyes.

"Yah mean because of our, uh, disagreement in the car park some time ago? Yah really need to let thin's go love."

"I'm sorry I don't find your treatment of my boyfriend amusing and your treatment of me is even less tolerable. Why are you such an ass all the time?"

"I think I explained meself to yeh once before and I don't like to repeat myself. Only top, that's my motto, uhuhuhuh." He grinned pervertedly, to which Vicky could only begin to hide her chuckle through her cigarette.

"Don't you have any groupies to bang right now or people to impress with your stories of how great you are?"

"Oh yes! I have tooooons of people ready to jump when I say so but quite honestly they're all boring tarts and farts. I'd much rather come here and see if I could convince yeh to give me a proper birthday present." He looked at her with dark seductive eyes.

"Birthday present huh?" Vicky maneuvered her foot over to Murdoc's bare chest. "What were you thinking? Something with a bit more of a seductive tone?" Her voice lowered to a sultry tone. "As her leg moved down she could feel Murdoc beginning to breathe heavier. Right as he was about to touch her stocking covered leg she stood up and made her way to sit right next to where he was. She ran two fingers across his shoulder and turned his face to look at her. Murdoc's eyes were glazed over with both a lustful and intoxicated shine. "Pfft. Yeah right." Vicky hopped down and back into her seat again. "Birthday or no birthday, you ain't gettin' none from this _mujercita._ That would only happen if I was lacking in a man, which I'm not. 2D happens to be a very talented and interesting individual who also happens to know how to take care of any carnal needs I might have. Sorry bud, you might as well go get a hooker or a groupie, since there seems to be enough of both tonight."

Murdoc merely chuckled. "It was worth a shot, though I did enjoy that little display yah put on. Almost made me believe we were back in yehr apartment swappin' tongue, wouldn't yah agree?"

"I have absolutely no idea what your talking about." Vicky closed her eyes with a very pleased look on her face.

"Of course yah don't Queenie. While I did enjoy our interaction I must say the night isn't getting younger and neither am I. I'm off to see if I can beat my own record in number of ladies I can get through by the end of the night."

"What's your magic number so far?" Vicky couldn't help but ask.

"13." Murdoc stated proudly.

"Holy hell that's a lot." Vicky whistled. "In one night?"

"Mhm." Murdoc licked his lips yet again as he waggled his eyebrows. "Yah sure yah don't wanna help break the record?"

"Positive." Vicky took a long drag of her cigarette and blew it in Murdoc's face.

"Shame." And with that Murdoc walked away leaving Vicky to herself.

* * *

><p>Murdoc sat in his Winnie waiting for the random woman he picked up on his way back. She had given him a wink as he walked past her and he, wanting to get his party really going, took her to the infamous bathroom stall where he proceeded to shag her senseless. As they walked out, she offered to get him another drink and he gladly accepted, letting her know he'd be waiting for her in his Love Shack on wheels. The alcohol running through his veins was no seemingly catching up to him as he felt his head fall backwards onto his pillow. He kept his eye closed but kept his ears open for the return of that woman.<p>

Murdoc turned his head in the direction of his door when he heard the familiar sound of heels clicking. His vision now blurry, he grinned lustfully at the figure of the well-endowed woman in front of him.

"There you are Murdoc. Did you miss me?" Murdoc squinted, her voice not being quite the same as the one from the bathroom.

"I was getting' ready toooo invite someone else for some fffffffffun, uhuhuh." He said, turning his face up to the ceiling and closing his eyes.

"Awwww poor baby is drunk." The woman pouted and walked closer to the satanist. "But is he too drunk for poor me I wonder? You won't let me hangin' now will ya?"

"Of cooooourse not love! Now c'mere!" Murdoc slurred, moving himself to an upright position. "Where's m' drink?" He had trouble keeping his eyes open and as he moved to grab it the strange woman grabbed his wrist.

"Let me." She whispered huskily, taking a swig and placing her lips upon his. Their tongues moved together as the alcohol traveled from mouth to mouth. He was so close he could smell her perfume which smelled strangely of coconuts. Murdoc pulled away to get a chance to swallow the strong drink. He tried to blink away his blurred vision and nearly choked when he took notice of the woman on top of him. It was Vicky! She moaned, hiking her dress up and taking hold of her breasts.

"C'mon Murdoc, let's really celebrate your birthday."

"I didn't think yeh'd come down."

"That makes you an idiot, but a sexy one at that." She leaned forward, taking his large green hand and leading him all over her body. "No more talk. I just want you to fuck me hard and fast, please Murdoc."

Murdoc slammed his lips against hers, running his fingers through her unruly hair, holding her tight against him as if to not let her go. All those nights of plotting how to get her away from the Dullard were thrown away but he never expected her to come to him so willingly. Murdoc groaned as he felt her drag her nails across her back and whisper naughty words to him. He couldn't wait any longer and slipped off the clothes on his lower body, plunging into her quickly.

"Ooo Murdoc…" She moan loudly, which Murdoc quite liked. Yes, he enjoyed the sound of his name on her lips and he was determined to make it happen again.

"Say it again." He commanded.

"Muuuurdoooc… ah! Fuck me fast…"

He complied, thrusting into _his_ exotic lady and reveling in the feel of her walls around him. His speed increased as her voice grew louder and louder, he wanted the idiot to hear her. He wanted 2D to know that he had won, just like he always did. Vicky was his now and, though he didn't quite know why, he wasn't willing to let her go back. _'Mine…'_ This though caused him to pull her shoulder forward in a forceful kiss as his hips continued to work. _'Mine!'_ Murdoc grabbed her hips and slammed them onto himself, grinding against her pelvis and causing her to cry out loud.

"…ine…" By this point Murdoc was grinding his teeth together at the sensation of having Vicky riding so forcefully against him. He felt her spasm around his member and, knowing he brought her to an orgasm, he felt his cock twitch in excitement, ready to blow. "… mine…" He groaned against her chest, flipping them over so he was now above her. He opened his eyes, the alcohol still affecting his senses, and took one final look at her impassioned face before kissing her deeply and pulling out to cum all over her lower belly.

He dropped next to her and pulled her against him. He took a deep breath and got a strong whiff of her sweat and coconut perfume. He moved her frizzed hair under his chin and took one breast into his hand, massaging it gently to hear her moan as she panted.

"Never woulda pegged you– mmm– for a cuddler…" She said, drifting off to sleep. "Mind if I stay the night?"

"Oh yeah, yeah…" Murdoc mumbled, surprisingly satisfied. "Nothin' would please me more, Queenie."

Murdoc wanted to stay away but by then both the sex and the amount of alcohol had worn him out. At least he had finally got what he wanted.


	16. 2D's Sudden & Passing Bout of Courage

**Alright my darlings! Here's another installment of Murdoc's Victory for you all to enjoy. I have to say, I'm really happy about the reviews I've been getting as well as the PMs. (teehee, I just realized how funny that looks) Your comments made my terrible week SOOOO much better and really inspired me to keep writing. I know I say this a lot, but I honestly do mean when I say your reviews keep me writing and motivated. When too long has gone since any sort of feedback my brain loses enthusiasm for this piece and then there's weeks or even months between updates. Just goes to show how much reader feedback affects a story. But in any case, I'd like to say thank you especially to Mudz2me and Midnight scarlett, who's reviews were just the happy push I needed. :D And to Corie Peterson, I hope you enjoy this chapter and it clears a few things up for you! (I feel like I'm speaking for an award or something, teehee) By the way, I have a poll on my profile page, everyone should answer it! Because this story revolves around what y'all think. Read, Review, and be merry!**

* * *

><p>Vicky looked up at the pale chest underneath her. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and looked over at the clock on the side table, which read 2:38 AM. She hadn't gotten more than an hour of sleep and decided now was as good a time as any to go home. She got off of the bed and pulled up her hair only to be pulled back onto the mattress with a yelp.<p>

"Where do yew fink yew'r goin'?" mumbled the sleepy musician.

"Home…" She leaned to the side to give him a peck on the lips. "Go back to sleep… I'll call you in the morning…" She whispered, hoping to lull him back to the comfortable embraces of the sandman.

He groaned in annoyance. "Why do yew need to go _now_?" He held on tighter to her.

"Well I don't _have_ to but I happen to like my bed."

"It is comfy…" 2D stated with his eyes closed and arms firmly around Vicky's waist. "Just stay here." He opened his eyes to look at her with giant black orbs.

Vicky chuckled and leaned against 2D. "I can't." 2D turned her so she was under him. "I wanna wake up early to go run some errands and we both know that if I stay I won't get anything done tomorrow."

2D leaned down to place a kiss on Vicky's lips. "Awright but ah'm gonna go wif yew tomorrow, yeh?"

"Yes sir Mr. 2D." She giggled and– with another kiss– 2D rolled over, slapping Vicky on her ass as she pulled on her jacket before she left.

* * *

><p>Murdoc grimaced as the sun came in through the window. He squinted his eyes and tried to feel around for the body that joined him through the night. He found her sleeping peacefully, causing Murdoc to grin. He got up from his bed and pulled on a pair of jeans, not bothering to zip it up. He lit a cigarette and turned back to his Hispanic lover, except…<p>

Murdoc frowned in confusion, before tearing the covers from the naked woman in his bed who, in turn, arose with a shriek.

"What the hell's your problem?" She yelled.

"Get out." Murdoc growled.

"What?"

"Night's over, I'm awake. Now get out." He snarled.

"Well fuck you too then!" The woman leaned over the bed, slipped on her dress and strapped on her shoes. "You're a fucking joke, can't even shag right!" She mocked, making her way out of the winnie.

"Yeeeeh, what would yah know?"

She turned to flip him off, walking backwards in the process. "You're only as good as your fame and money! Nobody in your birthday really cared about you!" She laughed, slipping into the lift.

Murdoc grabbed an empty beer bottle and threw it in her direction, the sound not easing his aggravation as he hoped it would. It wasn't her– wasn't Vicky– but he would've sworn it was the American that spent the night with her legs around his waist. Not this tart he discovered in the morning.

He grabbed his inverted cross from around his neck and stared at it. _'Sweet Satan, I'm really losing m' mind this time.'_ How could he have mistaken that hussy for Vicky? It couldn't have been the alcohol; Murdoc had drunken more before without so much as a second thought. He turned the necklace, the shine it cast causing light to continuously reflect around Murdoc's one red eye. Now that he thought about it, the shag-doll had some similarities to Vicky. Her hair was made up of large dark curls, but Vicky's were more unruly and natural. Vicky's caramel colored skin were due to her ethnicity and while the other could've also shared that trait, it looked more tanned than anything.

Looking at his hand, Murdoc pictured the way he caressed the strange woman of last night all the while thinking it was Vicky. Her breasts were smaller, now that he thought about it, and so was her waist. Vicky's body gave off the healthy thin look while this woman looked as if had constantly dieted to maintain her figure. Quite honestly, the woman of last night was the typical woman Murdoc went after: thin, ample-breasted, beautiful. Definitely more model material. So why would he confuse her with Vicky? He slammed down his hand against sink.

He _wanted_ to believe it was her. As soon as he smelled her perfume– the same coconut fragrance that Vicky wore– he had decided in his mind it was her. And how could he not, when she was already similar to Vicky in build. Murdoc sighed, this was not getting any easier for him. Vicky was supposed to be a lucky shag, from then she was the virgin he wanted to tempt and corrupt. He leaned over the sink, grumbling as his eyes searched for the cigarette he just realized must've dropped in his musings. Once he found it, he relit the little fucker and returned to his position above the sink.

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_When the dead walk, señores, we must stop the killing... or lose the war."_

"Ooooh, I dunno why, but every time the priest says that I get chills. Like, shit it's gotten to **that** point, y'know?" Vicky grinned from 2D's shoulder.

"Yeh, ah know wha' yew mean. Is like, zombies is comin' after 'em, righ'? 'n' there's nuffink they can really do anymore, is there? But, like, they jus' gotta keep figh'in' t' live!"

"For realz, dawg." Vicky and 2D laughed. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder again before looking down at the present Vicky was carefully wrapping.

"Wos tha'?"

"Hm? Oh this? It's a present for my brother, well actually it's more for his daughter than for him." 2D gave her a confused look after a glance at the television. "He had a baby a little while's back but I never got around to sending him anything as a congratulatory gift." She shrugged. "I wish I knew what she looked like, I bet she's adorable!" Vicky smiled.

"Yew miss yo'r fam'ly?" 2D looked at her longing face.

"More than anything, but I can't just go back now. Especially since my coming here was pretty cowardly and all."

"Ah woudn' call I' cowardly…"

"Whatever, but you can't deny that I was running away. I mean, I had worked my ass off since I was in 3rd grade to play for the symphony, but I couldn't, at least, keep my fanaticism a bit more discreet?"

"Yew can' help wot yew like. Ah'm glad yew kept wif it, cuz that makes yew, yew." 2D's face lit up, showing off the gap where his teeth should be. "'sides, comin' to a diff'rent country takes nads, 'n' yew obviously got'em. Ah mean, jus' look at all yo'r piercin's 'n' tattoos!"

"You are a fascinating individual Stuart Pot." Vicky laughed, putting the wrapped present onto the floor next to 2D's bed and leaning into 2D's embrace.

* * *

><p>For reasons he did not understand, the woman kneeling in between his legs disgusted Murdoc to no end. A glance at his monitors early that morning Murdoc where he caught sight of Vicky, the real one this time, entering 2D's room with what looked like a package. The public display of affection she showed the ass-rack made Murdoc caused a wave of nausea that only beer could cure. It was during this excursion that Murdoc ran into a fan outside of Kong studios, who did not waste time in letting the bass player know she was up for anything he was willing to give.<p>

So here he was, in his room with another strange woman all the while becoming angrier and angrier, although he'd be lying if he said she wasn't good at what she was doing. His thoughts briefly wondered whether or not Vicky had ever performed this service on 2D, causing him to unknowingly grip tighter onto his servicer's hair. She moaned in what could only be an exaggerated tone, taking his force-of-grip as a sign of pleasure. But his man-handling only got worse and by the time they were done, Murdoc's mood had not improved and the woman had had enough of his gripping.

"I don't care about yehr pain. Entertain me. Or go home." This was all he said to her before placing himself in the passenger's seat of his winnebago to glower at the image of Vicky leaning against 2D, comfortably wrapping some sort of box. "Oh look," Murdoc said disdainfully to himself. "It's the happy couple." He rolled his eyes for good measure.

* * *

><p>It felt nice for 2D to have someone around that wasn't constantly beating on him, yelling at him, and who was just generally a pleasant person to be around. As much as he missed Noodle and Russell, and he would've given anything to have them back around the studio, they didn't do much to simplify his life. What with the ghosts, the zombies, the ill-tempers, and the general mood of his bandmates well, it was a wonder 2D hadn't gone completely mental!<p>

Noodle had gone away again, to relax since Murdoc refused to let her leave all-together while Russell had gone to hopefully get Del et al exorcised for good. It seemed everyone had grown somewhat tired of the crazy life Murdoc had forcefully dragged them into but 2D felt obligated to stay. However, that perspective was quickly changing. He looked down to see Vicky staring intensely into the TV screen; her eyes wide and her mouth gaping slightly as they usually did when they watched a movie that interested her.

If she could move on despite having stumbled along the way then surely so could 2D. Murdoc would be a nuisance to work around but 2D was sure that with enough care, the group leader wouldn't be able to stop 2D from pursuing some other simpler lifestyle.

Yeah, that's right… 2D decided to himself that he had enough of Murdoc's impervious temperament. If 2D wanted to leave like the rest of the members, he would leave. Murdoc had saved his life, but he didn't own it. _'n besides!'_ 2D thought confidently. _'ah must've repayed 'im back, like, ten times ovah by now!'_

He didn't know if it was the excitement of his thoughts or something else altogether but as soon as he felt that surge of confidence in himself, an electrifying current swept through 2D. Unfortunately this caused his arm to strangle burn at the crease where his elbow was, making 2D pull it quickly toward him protectively.

Alienated from the immediate scene, Murdoc was hidden away in his winnebago with a satisfied sneer plastered on his face at having caused the singer pain, and a small poorly-made voodoo doll of sad singer clutched between his bony green fingers.

Vicky, who had up to that point been resting her neck on 2D's elbow, was not prepared for the lack of support and swiftly felt her head fall backwards and hit the wall behind 2D's bed.

"VV! Yew ok?" 2D moved to check Vicky's head, but she laughed and brushed him off.

"I'm fine, I'm fine! Just a little bump. Sounded worse than it was." She laughed, rubbing the back of her head. "It surprised me me more than anything, but I'm ok." She tried to smile reassuringly but before she could convince him her attention was stolen by the door opening through the force of a loud kick.

"Alrighty then! Vacation's over. Yah've been slackin', Tusspot. We're never goin' to get another CD by sittin' around watchin' films and mooovies all day, now are we? No. So let's go. Up, up, get up!" Murdoc grabbed hold of 2D without so much as a glance at Vicky, who was too stunned to say anything. It wasn't until she heard Murdoc's grainy voice say, "yehr getting' to be a right lazy bastard, faceache," that Vicky really came to her senses. But Murdoc was right, this was a band and without practice they would get nowhere. 2D was right, in any case, despite the bad way of presenting himself, Murdoc was Murdoc and there was no way Vicky could change that. Wasting time pouting and whining about it wouldn't change a thing, so why bother at this point. With a sigh, Vicky turned back to the television to finish the movie. Then perhaps she would join them in the studio.

_'or sumfink,'_ Vicky giggled, imitating 2D in her head.


	17. Sloppy Wet Kisses & Enchiladas

**Ok my little duckies! I have written you a new chapter, one I hope you will all like. There's not much I can say except for thank you to al of the wonderful reviews and messages I've gotten. They're all a big inspiration to me to keep this story going strong! I would've have this done and up by yesterday but instead I went out to get a new tattoo and piercing, it was a blast and I somehow managed to persuade my artist to let me play Murdoc is God, and a couple of other amazing Gorillaz songs while I got it. That got me excited for this if nothing else. Anyway, enjoy the chapter and don't forget to review or send me a message! I get really happy, meaning I get silly. This is apparently fun for everyone… :D**

* * *

><p>The air in Kong studios seemed to get more stale and the temperature was dropping. The walls were falling apart and there were some rooms were better described as empty destroyed holes. Vicky wrapped her arms tighter around herself, wondering how the mood could be so much more sinister in here when in the outside world it was such a beautiful day. She was glad to reach the studio and was none-too surprised to find Murdoc yelling at 2D for something.<p>

Murdoc had spent the rest of June making sure 2D was in the studio ready to sing until Murdoc was satisfied, which was usually never. Every day Murdoc would burst into 2D's room, call him incessantly, or drag him from wherever 2D was–usually with Vicky–to the recording studio for rehearsal. Vicky would try to pop in whenever she could after rehearsal and it was usually then that she would have to rescue 2D from Murdoc's wrath. Today, it seemed Murdoc had decided that yelling at 2D from the other side of the recording room was the route he would take and this is how Vicky found them. Whatever the reason, she figured, five hours of Murdoc a day was enough and they might as well get a bite to eat.

Murdoc insisted on joining the couple and soon they were on their way to a small breakfast place.

"What're you guys working on?" asked Vicky as she sipped on her orange juice.

"Noth-" 2D began to say but was interrupted by Murdoc, who nearly jumped across the table to cover 2D's mouth.

"That's top secret, Queenie. Only need-know basis, uhuhuh."

2D swapped his hand away. "No i's no'. We're no' doin' anyfinn. _Yew_ jus' can' stan th' though' of no' bein' in control of ev'ryone." 2D leaned back into the seat.

"Wha? _Me?__Controllin'?_ Perish the thought! I would never, I only do what needs be done. It's not my fault that yah don't like doin' nothin' and will be the end of this band if I don't intervene." Murdoc stated as if was the most obvious thing, his hands moving to add emphasis.

"Well, I can't say much about controlling or the band. But I know music and musical groups, practice _is_ necessary and I have been taking up a lot of your time D." Vicky looked almost apologetically at Murdoc. It wasn't entirely true, of course, Murdoc **was** controlling but if 2D spending more time rehearsing meant a happy Murdoc then might as well give it a shot.

"Yew 'aven't taken none my time, VV, we don' even have th' rest of our ban'mates to practive wiff, so, really, is more a waste a time."

"My fame 'n' soul is **no** waste o' time, 2-dents."

"Soul?" Vicky turned to Murdoc questioningly.

"Eh… music equals the soul, right? Right." Murdoc looked away to search for the waitress. "Isn't there service around here? Hello!"

* * *

><p>Vicky repeatedly rang the doorbell to Kong as her excitement overwhelmed her.<p>

"D!" She rang the doorbell again before trying him on his cellphone until the door opened to show Murdoc.

"Hello, Queenie. Murdoc Niccals, at your service." He grinned, showing off his pointed teeth and tongue. "To what do I owe the pleasure? Uhuhuh…"

"You're never gonna believe what happened!" Vicky pushed past Murdoc, who closed the door behind them. "Remember when you took me for that interview?"

"Oh not this again! Yah know I haaaate guessin' games…" Murdoc grumbled.

"Fine, fine. Well, I was beginning-"

"Oh hey VV!" Came the high-pitched voice of 2D from the hallway.

"There you are! Where've you been?"

"Probably wankin' off to medical commercials, uhuhuh!" Murdoc chuckled hoping to get some reaction from the young man.

"Come off it, Mudz!" 2D waved him off and Murdoc flipped him the bird.

"If you would stop bickering like old ladies, I think you'll be excited to hear that I've taken the next big step into making my residence in Essex more official!" Murdoc and 2D looked at Vicky with confusion. "I got the job at Westlands Primary school!" She jumped onto 2D, successfully toppling them over and leaving them on the floor laughing.

"Tha's great VV!"

"Yeah, yeah, wonderful. Yeh'r a natural little teacher. Now let's get to celebratin', that's what I know best!"

"Eh… I'd rather not, but you guys _are_ invited to my house later for dinner. I'm making Mexican!" 2D motioned for her to stand up with him before reaching into his pocket and dry-swallowing a couple pills. "Oh sorry, D, did I hurt you on the way down?"

"No. Jus' didn' take 'em today is all." He gave her a goofy grin.

"So!" Murdoc interrupted their interaction. "Mexican huh? Good, yah have the perfect moment to show us yer roots!"

"I'm not Mexican." Vicky stated plainly.

"Wait, what?"

"I'm not Mexican. I'm Honduran and Ecuadorian."

"Really? Tha's really cool, ah nevah met either o' those befo'"

"Now you have!" Vicky smiled.

"Yes, yes, yes." Murdoc went to push Vicky away from 2D and out of the door. "Now he has, I have, we are all _very_ fascinated by yehr ethnic background. But yah must go cook or else yehr never gonna finish! Ciao, bella." Murdoc quickly gave her a wet kiss on both cheeks before shutting the door behind her. 2D stared at Murdoc who was walking back to his trailer. "What're yah lookin' at faceache!" He rushed at 2D who shrank back, twiddling his fingers. Murdoc scoffed at 2D and continued his departure but not before throwing a magazine at 2D's insolent head.

* * *

><p>Vicky's heart was pounding, her face was flushed, and her breathing was ragged. She sat at the bottom of the Kong studios hill in her car as Murdoc's actions kept replaying in her mind. <em>'It was just a simple little kiss, pleasantry, that's all.'<em> But no matter how many times she tried to convince herself, the moment Murdoc placed his lips on her cheeks her body began burning.

"Damn it!" she hit the steering wheel and lay her head back into the seat groaning. "What the fuuuuuck…"

With a sigh, Vicky started her car and made her way to the grocery store. "It meant nothing, get over it. Murdoc has tons of women all the time! I mean, yeah sure, you fooled around a bit at the beginning but that was _before_ 2D. C'mon Vicky, get it out of your head!" She chanted to herself while picking up her necessities for tonight's dinner.

"He's an asshole, doesn't care about anyone but himself. Yes it's true he'd sleep with you first chance he has but it means nothing! 2D cares about you, he's the amazingly sweet, charming, funny one. Focus on him! Oh shit…"

* * *

><p>In her apartment Vicky had finally managed to calm herself down enough to properly prepare the food. By the time Murdoc and 2D arrived, Vicky has just done her final check on the enchiladas and was waiting for them to settle in.<p>

"Smells delicious, VV." 2D grinned, placing a kiss on her cheek while she sliced the lettuce.

"Wait till you try it, my brother's grandmother showed me how to make it. She's an amazing cook."

"Bruvva's gran'muvva?"

"We have different fathers," She shrugged. "Mine just wasn't around and neither was his family, so I ended up really close to my brothers'. Ready to eat?" She said, placing the bowl of fresh cut lettuce on the table. "Murdoc!" She called him in from the living room.

"Uhuhuh, yah should really think 'bout, y'know, callin' out my name more often, love. It, uhuh, sounds reeeeally good."

"Oh, shut up Murdoc, before I kick you out." Vicky tried to laugh it off but on the inside her heart started beating a teensy bit faster, like it had when she first left Kong that afternoon.

"Where do yew wan' this, VV?" 2D motioned to a bowl of salsa, all the while giving Murdoc a glare that went ignored.

"Just set in on the table. I'm gonna pull out the enchiladas and then we can eat!"


	18. Plans for the Future

**It's back! It's BAAAAAAAAAAAAACK! Sorry, I'm a little excited. I don't know what I was thinking the last time I posted this… I mean, I was happy with it but I don't it really put out what I wanted you guys to get. A lot of extra un-necessary detail work and I think it had more potential so I took it down. But here it is at last! I hope you like it and for those of you who read the last version, I hope this ends up better and still new. Please review!**

* * *

><p>Vicky was standing in front of her mirror, staring at the glistening string instrument that sat surrounded by musical notes.<p>

"I _really_ like it." Vicky smiled.

"Now, **that** wos painful." muttered 2D, laying on Vicky's bed, smoking a cigarette as she changed into a looser outfit for the rest of the day.

"Yeah, no shit. But I've been meaning to get this for a while… so… It was totally worth it."

"So this makes how many?"

"Let's see, 6 regular earrings and small gauges on both of my ears, um… my nose ring," she pointed out, pausing in the middle of the room where 2D couldn't help but stare at her legs underneath her long cut-off shirt. "-spider-bites makes it 17 types of piercings and 3 tattoos, including the new one."

"Can ah see?" 2D gulped as Vicky unknowingly seduced him.

"Well you saw the one I got today, then there's the one on my ankle that I got when I was 14 by my brother and my cousin David. Totally bad idea, they were both blasted out of their minds!" She chuckled, bringing up her right foot to the base of the bed; it was a black tribal rose whose petals were a deep red. "And then there's this one." She bent over, pulling a bit of her shirt down to show the outline of a black skull just under her collarbone. "I especially love the pink bow and heart eyes. I call it, morbid femininity, whatever that means." She smiled, until 2D leaned up to give her a kiss. She pulled back suddenly, groaning and gently touching her new lip piercing. "Ow, shit. Careful, it's still tender."

"Sorry, couldn' help meself."

"It's cool, just warn a sister next time. Or go slow. But now I'm gonna go finish getting dressed in the bathroom before you decide to jump me."

"Is crossed my mind, yeh." 2D stated, making Vicky laugh.

"Point proven. My tattoo would hate you as would my stomach."

"But it woul' be worff it."

"Hmm... Searing pain or food? Hmm..." Vicky laughed, grabbing her leggings from her drawer only to find 2D in front of her when she turned around. "Oh, hello there."

"Hello." 2D cut her off quickly after that with a deep kiss. Vicky tried to protest but soon gave up as 2D moved her against the wall and lifted her to wrap her legs around his thin waist.

They didn't make it out of the room.

* * *

><p>"Well," panted Vicky. "That was fun. But I wasn't kidding when I said my stomach would hate you."<p>

"But yew'r eatin' right now!"

"Yes, I know. But it's sad because it didn't eat earlier."

"Well, ah'll make it up to yer stomach some uvva way?"

"Damn right you will." Vicky muffled through her rice.

"Ice-cream?"

"Make is a caramel banana split and you can consider yourself forgiven by my tummy." Suddenly 2D's phone rang, startling the young couple. A grimace told Vicky it was Murdoc and he sigh 2D gave after he hung up confirmed it. "What does he want?"

"Ah don' really know. He wos kinda mumblin' bout Mexican jets, his musical authority, or sumfink li'e that. He did make it clea' that if ah don' go back he'd frow me into tank in a whale aquarium." 2D frowned. "Ah flippin' hate whales…"

"Well fuck me sideways," Vicky pouted, then smacked 2D on the shoulder when he grinned lecherously.

"Wot?"

"You know what, get your head out of the gutter."

"Is not the guttah if we jus' did it." He smirked, earning him another hit causing him to laugh.

"You know what, now you gotta go alone. Uh-huh yeah, that's what you get. I was gonna go with you but now, you gotta deal with Mudz all by yourself."

"Aww, VV." 2D pleaded.

"Nope. I made my decision. Leave me!" She said, dramatically pointing to her door.

"Can ah get a smooch at least? For good luck at defeatin' the beast?"

Vicky gave an exaggerated sigh. "Fiiiine. But only for good luck!"

2D pulled her into a embrace, kissing her passionately. "Come by tomorrow, yeh?"

"As if I had anything better to do." She gleamed. "Now go, before Mudz makes you his bitch." Laughing, she pushed him out the door, giving him one last kiss before returning to her food and turning on 'The Sound of Music', waiting until Julie Andrews sang to belt out with her.

* * *

><p>As the next day approached, Vicky found herself in a very amiable mood and it was after a refreshing shower and quick breakfast that she made her way to Kong studios. It was still early, meaning she didn't have to deal with Murdoc and his insistent flirting. She could go into Kong, spend some time with her boyfriend–the word still causing her to giggle– and perhaps even get away from the dump for a late lunchearly dinner.

_'The most important thing was to keep Murdoc away from her.'_ She thought, turning into Kong and suddenly hearing a roaring sound overhead. Confusion visible on her face, Vicky looked up through her windshield to see three helicopters flying around Kong Studios hill. They kept hovering as she got closer when they unexpectedly dove in the direction of her car and started shooting.

Vicky let out a high pitched scream, her foot landing on the brake without her consent while she ducked into her seat. The passenger's seat was converted into a heap of cotton and it took every ounce of courage to grab onto the steering wheel, despite bullets flying past her arms and hands. She floored it, and seeing it in plain sight, she drove right into the car park and into the car park wall.

Her heart was pounding against her chest, her hands shaking when Murdoc flung her door open.

"What in sweet Satan's name happened to yah!"

"Helicopters! They're out there!" She panted. "They started shooting at me and– and-"

"Shut up and I'll take care of this." Murdoc cut her off, an angry and serious expression on his face. "Go to the winnie. Stay there until I come back. Do yah hear me? Stay. There. For all we know they could'a gotten inside." His voice had lowered dangerously, his anger apparent.

"What about 2D?"

"I'll worry bout him. Yeh better jus' listen, and stay put, alright?" Vicky merely nodded, swallowing her worry. "Good. Now hurry in!" He pulled her out of her dismantled car and pushed her in the direction of his mobile home.

* * *

><p>It couldn't have been longer than twenty minutes but to Vicky it felt like an eternity. An eternity of waiting anxiously for Murdoc to arrive and let her know that Kong was safe. She could hear him yelling, occasionally insulting and laughing at them, then rounds of bullets would be heard. At the moment there was nothing but she had hear the helicopters hum away, and Murdoc had insulted them one last time before it so she took it as a good sign. He had been able to hold his own before so this time would be no different, right? <em>'Right…'<em> But the thought didn't soothe her so she opted to look around, a distraction being what she needed at the moment.

The home was disgusting for lack of a better word; there were molding dishes in the sink, a cage with crusted bird crap and molted feathers–_'Murdoc has a bird?'_–, his clothes were strewn everywhere and in the back she found his bed in disarray. She tried to make her way into the bedroom, but the repugnant smell made Vicky think twice. She breathed in slowly, hoping to accustom herself to the odor before she retched on his bed but, not being able to, she decided to leave for 2D's room instead.

Her breath came out shaky when she opened the car door, her eyes darting around for movement and her ears straining for any sign of another being. Feeling safely alone, Vicky ran to the lift, pushing the button to the basement. The doors opened, revealing no one but the ominous silence. She wouldn't feel safe until she was with 2D but her creaking steps made every movement seem like a booby trap; each one could signal off her position to any sort of threat, though Vicky refused to run. Finally arriving in the well-known room, Vicky tried turning on the light only to be responded with a mumbled groan.

"D, baby, are you there?" She whispered, seeing only a lump on 2D's bed but too afraid to acknowledge whether it was him or not. Slowly the lump began to rise and it wasn't until the blanket cascaded off of the sleepy 2D that Vicky allowed herself to crawl into bed with him. "Oh thank god, you're ok… You are ok, right?" She looked up to his drowsy features.

"Yeh…" He yawned. "Wot's goin' on?" He pulled her back down onto his bed to nuzzle his nose in her hair.

"I'm not sure. Helicopters were hanging around here before they attacked my car. Murdoc went out to fight them, I guess, but he's not back. I got scared and I didn't know if you were ok. So I came to find you." She smiled anxiously.

"Yew awrigh'?"

"Mmhm," she nodded. "My car's totaled… But I'm fine."

"Wot did Mudz say?"

"Stay put in his Winnie until he got back. But, like I said, I wanted to be with you…"

2D answered with a long reassuring kiss, his arms enveloping her protectively. "Don' worry, this type o' stuff 'appens all th' time. Murdoc'll get 'em good, 'n' soon we'll be back t' normal."

* * *

><p>"Alright, yah two ninnies! Show's over, the bastards are gone. Yah can stop hiddin' now!" Murdoc burst into 2D's room, surprising Vicky out of her sleep.<p>

"Oh jesus, are you ok?" Vicky ran over to the green demon, nearly tripping over 2D's legs.

"Wot's th' deal Murdoc?"

"They're gone… for now. But there's no tellin' when they'll be back. They're getting' quite aggressive now, hoverin' about like a bunch of vultures."

"Yeh, an' yew're th' rotted corpse!" 2D joked, which Murdoc did not find amusing.

"Shut yehr trap before I push yah out there!" 2D flinched back, twiddling his thumbs and Vicky looked at them both.

"So what's the plan then?" She asked, not comfortable with the mood.

"Th' plan? We stay in Kong 'till I know for sure they're gone."

"How long do you think th-"

"I don't know! What, do yah want me to set a date! If I could schedule these thin's we wouldn' be in this mess! I'm sorry if yehr highness disapproves of the situation at hand but the truth is, _Queenie,_" he spat. "-we're stuck in Kong until I give word. This time yah better listen or yah might end up lookin' like top half of Kong!"

Murdoc stormed away, leaving 2D and Vicky shaking in anxiety. Before she could control it, Vicky felt her eyes flood with tears before the cascade began. "I'm sorry." She hiccuped into 2D's chest, as he glared at the door. "I'm just still shaken up."

"Yew don' haf'ta be sorry, luv. Murdoc's shenanigans have go'ten ou'ta hand and now he's gone 'n' dragged yew into it."

"I'm ok, it's strange, but I'm fine. The day's just been so unexpected and, I dunno…" She leaned up to kiss 2D, who responded with a soft peck.

"As soon as it's safe, we're gonna get ou'ta here, awrigh'? Ah've had enuff of him. Ah wanna live a normal life 'n' Murdoc's nevah gonna let me, so ah'm leavin' first chance ah get." He sounded so fed up in his short tirade, Vicky couldn't help but feel sorry for him. She could barely keep up with Murdoc yet 2D had done it for years. "Will yew come wiff me?" Vicky couldn't help but smile, knowing he wanted to keep her with him for a while, and nodded.

"Of course."

"Good."

Vicky felt the pressure of his lips on her head and for the first time in a while, she realized just how small she was compared to him; how much he leaned over to hug her; and how powerfully he would wrap his long arms around her torso, almost picking her up when she tiptoed.


	19. Listen Up!

**Short chapter, can't say much about it. I had originally written more with it, but I chose to separate the two chapters for whatever reason. I, actually don't remember why but I'm keeping it this way. A little bit more about Murdoc, I'm trying to keep him from getting _too_ sappy but hey, this IS a romance fic so it's only natural that it'll happen sometimes. Hopefully it's not too bad but if it starts getting there, let me know so I can keep a closer eye on it. In any case… SO IT BEGINS! The unwanted lock down of Kong that will inevitably lead to the final separation of the last two Gorillaz members. How sad… But anyway, be prepared for… things… and… stuff… yeah… Review!**

* * *

><p>This was bad. Very, very bad.<p>

Running away had been easy, hiding out didn't prove too difficult either. But now they were getting impatient and Murdoc was beginning to fear for his soul; literally. Luckily the Gorillaz still had a decent fan-base, meaning ol' Beelzebub could be satiated but not forever… and if the blasted pirates managed to shoot him down before he could find a permanent way of keeping his soul–and his fame–then he'd be forced to do unmentionable things for many a demon. The idea did not sit well with Murdoc who sat in front of his camera screens, chewing on a cigarette.

So far, the day seemed pirate-free but Murdoc wouldn't fool himself into thinking they were gone. They were out for blood, no matter who's it was, and unfortunately today their target had been Vicky.

Murdoc growled.

Why in the blazes did she have to involve herself with the Gorillaz anyway? Coming back to Essex, hoping to run into him; the idea was a bit disturbing but–as always–Murdoc thought with his more-pleasurable head, skipped over that idea and into the possibility of shagging her. If it had all gone Murdoc's way, he would've ravaged her that very night–possibly for a number of them–then flicked her off like another cigarette. In any case, she wouldn't be involved in this anymore. Instead she damn-near became swiss cheese yesterday!

"Why does she stay?" Murdoc snarled, staring at the young couple on the screen. "What's so interestin' 'bout 2-Dents?" The sound of a helicopter grabbed his attention, making Murdoc turn to the screen opposite the duo.

* * *

><p>"It's dangerous wanderin' alone, love."<p>

"Holy crap! You scared me!" Vicky coughed out her cigarette. "Murdoc," she wheezed. "What the hell?"

"I'm sorry if I startled yah, but truth is… thin's aren't going t'be getting' hunky-dory. Y'know, pirates 'n' all." He mumbled and pulled out his packet of Lucky lungs. "It's best yah be prepared."

Vicky scoffed, "you don't seem all that prepared, walking around half naked 'n' shit." She spoke after quickly glancing at his uncovered torso.

Murdoc smirked, strutting over to the refrigerator and grabbing a beer. "Yah don't have to stare, Queenie. I'll be more than happy t' service yah in a second." His smirk settled on a greedy and coquettish curve.

"We've been over this, many times in fact." Vicky set down her glass. "Why don't you give up already?" She looked at him pleadingly but Murdoc refused to answer, giving her another flirtatious grin instead as he sat across from her.

"Where's yah friend?"

"Playing with his synthesizer, there's not much to do here, y'know."

"Kong's huge, if yah look 'round there's shit even _I_ don' know bout." He shrugged. "Of course, if yehr still bored, yah can always come pay me a visit." He flashed his pointed teeth, the ash of his cigarette falling into his beer.

"Oh come off it already," she smiled and took a long drag of her cigarette. "So how long do you think we'll be cooped up in here?"

"Dunno… Depends how long the pirates choose to stick around, might be a while."

"Fuck…"

"Eh… Don' think too much 'bout it, they're dumb as doornails, possibly dumber than 2D. We stay locked in here long 'nough they'll think we've gone and go lookin' for us somewhere else." He shrugged.

"You know they only want you right? If I were to shove you out there, they'd be happy with shooting you down then I could get the hell out of here." Vicky smirked, leaning on the table with an intimidating look.

Murdoc laughed, "yah underestimate my company. These aren't Disney pirates, yah won't get a porcelain doll with romantic ideas accompanied by a drunk yet _kind_ idiot. Hell, they fly jets, they'll shoot anythin' remotely related to their target. What? Yah forgot yesterday already?"

"Ugh, don't remind me." Vicky grimaced, raising her glass to her lips. Sensing someone staring at her she glanced up to see Murdoc gazing at her with phlegmatic mismatched eyes. "What?" She snapped, irritation caused by her face becoming warmer.

"Yehr hair's turnin' blonde." Murdoc stated simply.

"Huh?" This caught Vicky off guard. "Wha-? Oh… yeah, the… uh… hair-dye's falling out." She grabbed hold of her magenta colored bang and twirled it around her finger.

"Have ya ever thought of jus' leavin' it yehr regular color?"

"What are you my stylist?" She mocked, making Murdoc chuckle. "I dunno, I get bored with my hair being one color. My hair's all burnt out by the dye though… Might dye it all black and let it grow back healthy I suppose."

Murdoc nodded, bringing his attention back to near-empty bottle. The silence grew from here and Vicky was glad when 2D entered, breaking the uncomfortable feeling of the room.

"This is where yew were! ah fough' yew might've, like, got'en capture by pirates or sumfink." 2D went straight for the refrigerator and grabbed a banana.

Murdoc stared at 2D, who sat down and wrapped his arm around Vicky before placing a ridiculously juvenile kiss on her cheek. He cleared his throat, returning the attention of the couple, "I'm gonna tell ya two once so listen up. Chances are, pirates are gonna get in. As I was tellin' Vicky, there's a slight possibility that they'll go away but really, we're surrounded and they know that so I doubt that'll happen."

"So we're, like, stuck 'ere is tha' it?"

"Yes, so I don't want to see neither of yah tryin' t' get out under any circumstances." Murdoc began pacing as he looked at the ceiling. "That'll just set 'em after me for sure…" He mumbled to himself.

"But that's such a small chance" Murdoc turned to look at her as Vicky spoke. "Wouldn't the smartest thing be to make a run for it now? While they still think we're hiding in here?"

"No, have yah not been listenin' to a word I've said? They won't hesitate to shoot yah! Frankly, anyone's better than me but once they see someone leavin' they'll know we're all here! They'll come in for sure, at least with them wonderin' we'll have time to get ourselves ready for an attack."

Vicky sighed shakily, her fear building at the thought of pirates attacking again, and turned to 2D. The poor thing was paler than usual and Vicky was sure he must've been feeling the same thing she was. "D?"

He turned to her and smiled, trying to ease both his and her worry. "Why don' we go play pong?" Vicky tried to smile and agreed. "See ya lateh Mudz." 2D waved and pulled Vicky along to his room, the sight disgusting Murdoc.


	20. Cabin Fever or PMS?

**Oh goodie, this one's a lot longer than the last! I'm pretty sure you're all aware of how the underlying story of this goes, if not then you're bad Gorillaz fans. Bad! I'm just kidding, there's nothing wrong with being extremely obsessed with a cartoon band. But honestly, who wouldn't want to be? Am I right or am I right? Up top!*high five* Anyway, I'm starting a class for the summer, it should only be about a month and interesting so I doubt it'll take up too much writing time but who knows. In the mean time, please enjoy this new chapter; I definitely enjoyed writing it. If you haven't done so, please take the poll! I'd really like to see how people stand in the whole mini-debate on 2D vs MUDZ. Please review! If you haven't read, I've acknowledged I'm a total review slut and what else could I say besides that, tee-hee.**

* * *

><p>It's been two weeks. Two weeks! Vicky wasn't sure how much more of this she could handle. Pirates had gotten in a week after their lock down, making it a constant battle between them and Murdoc. She was hoping then that it meant they could try to make an escape but Murdoc had been more insistent than ever to keep them locked in! She knew it was dangerous, and it only helped to put herself in even more so, but the only refuge she found from developing cabin-fever was a stroll whenever 2D knocked out; he didn't like her leaving either. It didn't help much, she was constantly on edge that the suddenly-flickering light wasn't a pirate coming after her, but it was something.<p>

A deep groan behind her made Vicky pause, her senses heightening in fear. She had no way of defending herself but her legs wouldn't budge to safety. She heard heavy footsteps quickly coming her way but all Vicky could do was close her eyes and hope the pirates would have mercy on her.

"Oy! What're yah doin' there?" Came the high pitched clamor of Murdoc.

"Holy shit!" The relief settling over her, Vicky gasped and sighed heavily. "I was so fucking scar– are you alright?" She saw blood on Murdoc's head.

"What this?" He motioned for his injury with his head, "It's nothin'. I've had worse."

"Here let me see." Vicky walked over to grab his bleeding face but Murdoc flinched back.

"No, no no no! Don't touch it!"

"Stop being a baby and let me see!"

"Yehr not a doctor, yah don't need t' see!"

"Fine–jesus!–I'm just trying to help! God! I feel so useless here! I don't do shit! I can't go out, I can't call my family, I'm not even able to go to the bathroom without worrying that I'm gonna get shot down and even that seems like a refuge to the constant nothing that you've put us in!" Vicky ranted, leaving Murdoc surprised.

"Well… uh, yah…" He cleared his throat. "Is it that time of month?"

"What? Are you fuckin' serious! That's all you can say? I'm dying of boredom and anxiety here and all you can think of is whether I'm on the fuckin' rag? You're such an idiot!" Body exhausted from the small rant, Vicky leaned against a wall and slid down. "And no, it's not my, 'time of the month'." She quoted with her hands. "Gah! I'm so bored here, _please_ tell me we can leave soon. I don't do well being cooped up for too long."

Murdoc shrugged in response, "sorry love. Pirates are worse than ever, nicked me pretty good too."

Vicky turned her head to watch Murdoc sit down next to her, his face winced in pain. "How bad is it?"

"Nah, it's a little flesh wound, nothin' bad." She turned her body and slapped his hand away, giving her a view of his injury. "Hey! I didn' say yah could see it!"

"Shut up." She gave him a cold glare before returning her gaze to his forehead. "Doesn't look bad, but there's a lot of blood. I can't really see much with so much covering it. C'mon." She pulled him up with her.

"Ow!" Murdoc yelped.

"You're such a baby." Vicky stated, rolling her eyes at him as she dragged him to the beat-down kitchen. "Sit."

Murdoc wanted to tell her off, let her know that he didn't need to be taken care of since he'd been doing it his whole life but he felt bad for her. She wanted to take her mind off being stuck here and hey, if it meant she would spend some time away from the dullard and with him, who was he to complain?

"Why aren't yah with 2-dents?"

After putting some water to boil she sat down, "don't get me wrong, he's great and all. But I can only hang around one person for so long. It doesn't help that you two seemed to have made some sort of silent agreement where you refuse to speak to each other. What the hell's up with that?"

"I don' know what yah mean. If the dullard doesn't speak to me, it's not my problem. I need him for music, currently we're not makin' music, ergo I don' need him at the moment."

"Yeah, but that didn't stop you two from hanging around before. From what I get, your relationship might've bordered on abusive but it was a friendship nonetheless." She shrugged.

"Don' think too highly of it. He's a child, children need toys to be happy. I don' care too much 'bout his happiness, but it's all business. While he's happy he sang and played what I wanted 'im to. But yehr avoidin' my question. What? Getting' tired of the pretty-boy?"

"No. I just can't be around the same person for too long, I need more social calls than that. You're always either in your winnie or somewhere blasting pirates. I can't very well come find you because A. there's no way of telling which you're doing. B. going to look for you is a risk of running into a pirate that'll shoot me dead. And C. I don't think 2D appreciates me hangin' around you too much anymore."

Murdoc's ears perked up at this, on the inside he was smirking. The dullard knew just how convincing Murdoc could be, especially in situations like this. "Why d'yah say that?"

She shrugged. "That came out wrong. I meant, D's really upset about the whole situation and the first time I told him I was gonna look around, maybe ask you for something to do–don't give me that look. I don't know what it'd be either. But anyway–he got kind of upset, saying it'd be dangerous for me to just go walking off like that just to find you."

"Seems kind of possessive." Murdoc gleamed.

"Nah, it's D we're talkin' 'bout. I think he's just frustrated at being locked in here too. He's just dealing with it differently, I dunno." Vicky got up to grab a couple of rags, which she tore into separate pieces and dumped into the boiling water. "There's no way of, like, paying them off or something?" She turned to Murdoc as she leaned against the counter and waited for the water to cool some.

"'Fraid not. I already tried that once, with guns on top of the uh, bombs. None of them worked so I doubt they'd take anythin' else from me but my life."

"Why do you do this to yourself–ow! Shit, hot– You're rich, why sell them anything at all?"

"I never was good with money… Went to Mexico after our debut album, spent my part of it there on hookers and booze."

"Classy."

"Yeah, right. Anyway, tried to give a hooker a faulty check, ended up locked away in some prison. Noodle sent word that she had jus' written Demon Days and I had to get in on _that_ money maker so I had made buddies with some local thugs to help me bust outta there, y'know. I had to pay 'em off somehow, and y'know the rest."

"Uh-huh… Well, I'm not surprised." She sat next to Murdoc, wringing out a piece of cloth. "Ready?"

* * *

><p>"I said it before and I'll say it again, Murdoc Niccals you are a wimp. I'm surprised you go out at all if you're that scared of warm towels." Vicky mocked as she dumped out the dirty water.<p>

"I wasn' scared, love! It was painful, only natural for me to want to back off."

"Whatever you say." Turning around, Vicky was surprised to see Murdoc standing a little too close for comfort. "What are you doing?" He didn't respond. "Murdoc?" He leaned in, making Vicky lean back onto the dirty counter until she could no more. She tightened her eyes and turned her face, so as not to look at Murdoc eye-to-eye while her heart began beating ever so quickly when she felt his hand brush up against her face. "What're you– Ow!" She turned her head quickly to look at him again, feeling his nail scrape along her cheek.

"Yah had dried blood on yehr face, Queenie." Murdoc smirked but didn't move.

"Th-thanks." She cleared her throat. "You can move now…" With Murdoc not budging, his gaze captured hers and she couldn't help but stare at his obvious heterochromia. "Mudz… move…" She barely whispered, his proximity causing both discomfort and excitement.

With one more rapid glance at her features, Murdoc moved, grinning as he did. "No need for distress, darlin'. I wouldn't do nothin' yah didn't want me to do."

"Are you really a demon?"

The question caught Murdoc off guard, making smile falter only to return as strong as it was before. "I have been rumored to be yes."

"But are you really?"

Murdoc laughed, "I'm close enough, love."  
>"So no?" Murdoc shook his head. "So what happened to your eyes?"<p>

"I'm sorry?" He abandoned his smile.

"Your eyes, why are they different colors?"

"I was born this way." Murdoc grumbled as he made his way to the refrigerator for another beer.

"Liar. People aren't born with red eyes, unless they're albino, which I really doubt you are." Murdoc shot her a glare, growling as he did it his lip turned upright at her unwelcome question. "Was it a result of your shenanigans? Like a car crash or something? Did it happen after you sold your soul the first time?" Finally realizing the question was a sore spot for him, Vicky apologized retracting her question and offering a cigarette as a truce.

* * *

><p>The sat in silence, every so often turning to stare in the direction of a sudden noise but it was Murdoc who got up first. He didn't say anything, just stood up and grunted for her to follow. As they walked to the lift, Vicky tried apologizing once more for her intrusion and was surprised to see Murdoc turn to her with a smirk. He traveled with her as the lift stopped at the basement and she got off.<p>

"2D's probably awake and freakin'g out by now." She chuckled, her hand rubbing her shoulder while she looked at Murdoc. His legs were long compared to the rest of his body.

"If yah ever tire of the pretty-boy, come find Uncle Murdoc, he'll let you play with his, er, toys, uhuhuh."

"You're despicable." Vicky couldn't help but smile. "See ya later." She turned and walked away briskly.

Murdoc pushed the button for the first floor, his grin reversing as soon as she couldn't see him. He passed his hand over his face and he let out an exasperated breath. He was getting too old to be chasing tail when it wouldn't come easily and bloody pirates were aging him more.

Murdoc had to find some way of getting off this forsaken hill.


	21. Fresh Air and the Location of Johnnies

**Ugh, I need a break from school. SO glad tomorrow is Friday and then LONG WEEKEND! WOO! A little insight out of our 3 characters. Boy, stuck in Kong is not an easy feat. Vicky is definitely not as used to it as 2D or Mudz, sounds like a perfect time... for murder... MUAHAHAHAHA, just kidding. If you haven't done so, take the poll! So far only 7 people have taken it and it seems like someone in particular might win out. I just want to see if any other option stands a chance! And please Review!**

**On a side note, who else has been reminiscing Gorillaz lately? I went on a Gorillaz binge, which in itself isn't too out of the norm, but I also traversed through old Kong, watched bitez, and listened to some little snippets of Mudz on the "new" website. I really hope Damon and Jamie get their well-needed-and-earned break over quickly, I need those two to continue fueling my obsession. Otherwise… who knows?**

* * *

><p><em>'8:35 PM<em>

_Mental diary number 1. It's cold outside and by cold I mean drafty, dark, and creepy... the month of July is almost over and I've been cooped up in here for over a month. Ceiling–cracked. Walls–cracked. Me–cracked. Oh god… I've finally gone crazy. Note: I should have listened to my mom. I could've been playing N64, pokémon, watching anime… heh, I'm such a dork, lolz… Comfy, comfy, lazy home. I could've been playing my viola… Mr. Rustandi would've let me teach his younger students, I didn't _need_ to leave. Merit could've hired me as a private teacher, but no. I'm here in Kong, waiting for my death, talking to myself, and staring at the chipped ceiling…'_

* * *

><p><em>11:16 PM<em>

_Mental diary number 2. Nothing to be done again… 2D's hair is really soft… like Oliver… Damn boys and their ability to have soft hair while mine frizzles and dies! Here I am, 23-years old and my hair is still a hot mess. Hot oil treatment or mayonnaise? Eww…beer; it would make it shiny at least… the things I do to my hair…ugh, it's so fucked up. I wish my mom was here, she could've done it for me. I have too much hair… eh…sleep will fix it.'_

* * *

><p>A creak under her foot stopped Vicky, her body hunched over hoping no one heard. <em>'A cigarette… I need a cigarette… where the fuck are my cigarettes!' <em>She whined to herself, hoping 2D would remain sleeping as she glanced back. _'That fucktard Murdoc always has some…'_ Taking a deep breath, she brisked over to the lift and made her way to Murdoc's winnebago. "Murdoc…" she whispered, glancing around as she knew the pirates could be lurking anywhere. Opting not to take her chances, she pushed the door open but not before she took a deep breath of clean air, and walked in. "Murdoc?" She could hear a snore coming from the back, which is the direction she took, grabbing a magazine to throw at him so she wouldn't have to walk into the putrid chamber. "Mudz!" she whispered again, much louder this time, simultaneously throwing the magazine at his person.

Murdoc arose quickly, his heart beating rapidly in dazed fear that pirates had finally got him. He scrambled to grab his gun on the floor, readying it for attack only to lower it when he saw it was only Vicky. What did she want? "What do yah want?" He slurred, slumping back down onto his bed, his arm hung off the side still holding the gun. It was now his only permanent companion.

"Oh nothing, I wanted to say hello and perhaps share a cup of tea." Vicky smiled innocently, but Murdoc wasn't buying it.

"What?" He asked again.

"Cigarettes, please!" Vicky pleaded.

Murdoc scoffed and reclined back into his bed, not bothering to move despite there being a spring digging into his back. He felt himself begin to drift off into dreamland again when a rustling noise caught his attention. "Uh?" Another magazine hit him again. "Would yah stop tha'!"

"You were falling asleep…"

"I'm aware." he mumbled, sitting back up. He moved his tongue around inside of his mouth, it suddenly feeling very dry, and yawned, patting the place next to him as he felt for his pack in his bed.

"No thanks, I'm good here."

"Awww, what's the matter? I won't bite unless yah want me to, uhuhuh."

"Look are you gonna give me a cigarette or not?" She asked, a bit irritated.

"What's the magic word?"

"Please."

"Ummm, nope, uhuhuh." Murdoc enjoyed playing with her.

"Now?"

"Nuh-uh."

Vicky growled, "would you just give me the god damn thing!"

"No need to get feisty!" He laughed, finally retrieving his pack and placing a fag on his lips. "Want one?" He teased.

She sighed, tiring of his taunting. "Yes, damn it!"

He smirked, knowing he was getting the best of her. "Yah better come get it then." A gleam on his pointed teeth opposite the cigarette, making obvious his devilish baiting.

"Fuck this shit!" Vicky threw up her arm, exasperated with Murdoc, and stormed out ignoring Murdoc's calls. "Fuck you and your cigarettes! Fuck this place! Fuck being stuck in here!" She yelled all the way to the lift, her eyes coating with unshed tears in frustration.

Vicky stomped to 2D's room, throwing open the door, causing 2D to wake up startled.

"Wos wrong?" He flinched back, looking scared.

"Leaving! We have to leave, _I_ have to leave!" She wiped her face with her hand as her tears finally shed. "I can't be stuck here any longer, I have to go!"

2D rushed to grab hold of Vicky, pulling her onto his lap. "We'll get outta here soon, VV. Yew jus' got'a be patient!"

"I've been patient D! I've been stuck here for over a month but enough is enough! I ca–I just _can't_ anymore!" She turned his face, hoping he could see the distressed look on her face and agree with her.

"Ah'm sorry VV." He apologized sympathetically and placed a kiss on her wet lips. He waited for her to calm down, knowing just how she felt. He wanted to leave too, but Murdoc wouldn't let them and if they tried to escape their chances of getting killed were much higher. "Why don' we watch a movie? Dawn of th' dead always cheers yew up!"

Vicky groaned loudly. "No, D. I don't _want_ to watch another movie or play video games or, or–fuck!–I don't know anymore." She looked at him, her eyes squinting and her mouth opening and closing.

2D sighed, "Ah know." He grabbed her head and put it on his shoulder and rocked her for a moment before laying down. He felt her hot breath against his neck as it slowed down and he continued to stroke her wild hair, twirling a now dull pink lock around his finger.

* * *

><p>When Vicky awoke she found herself alone in 2D's bed. Confused, she got and called for him to no avail. She rose hoping to look for him when the door latch turned and his head poked through the open door before walking in.<p>

"Murdoc says th' sky's lookin' cleah so we can go outside!" He smiled widely.

"Huh?" Vicky turned her head to the side, mouth agape and one eyebrow raised. Did she hear right?

"We're, like, gonna spend th' day on th' roof!"

Vicky jumped for joy, clutching to 2D and giving him a had peck on the lips. "Let's go!" She dropped her feet back onto the floor and grabbed 2D's hand, running to the lift and eagerly pressing the button for the top floor. "I'm so excited! -and I just can't hide it!" She sung, running her hands over her wild mane of hair. Hearing 2D chuckling, she turned with a smile on her face. "Shut up!"

"Ah didn' say nuffin'"

She was about to speak when she hear the ding of the lift and ran out as it opened instead. "Dear lord, air! Fresh air!" She ran to the center of the roof, shielding her eyes from the sun as she looked up.

"Yah know, if ya stare long 'nough, yeh'll go blind Queenie." Murdoc laughed, startling her from a sun chair to her left.

"I wouldn't be staring if it weren't for you." She turned, hearing 2D calling her from the other side. "See ya."

It was strange seeing her this happy again. The few times Murdoc saw her she was moping around, fidgeting, while flip-flopping between depressed and sad. She had a nice smile, so wide it caused her cheeks to almost squeeze her eyes together. She didn't wear make up anymore, apparently, and Murdoc liked. Much like the time she interviewed for that dingy school, she looked so innocent and clean; definitely not like Murdoc at all. She hadn't spoken to him in a while, the thought subconsciously making Murdoc touch his head. She had asked him why his eyes were different colors, implied the same thing everyone else had; that it was a result of his evil and foul nature. He looked as she ran around 2D, pretending she was a plane before messing up the singer's hair.

* * *

><p>It was upsetting that their outdoor adventure had to be cut short, but it was worth every minute. 2D felt as if he could've jumped off Kong and still be happy. Murdoc had nearly beaten him to a pulp, but he didn't need two people trying to lash out at him, so when Vicky really complained about their situation 2D sucked up his pride and asked Murdoc for a favor. He gazed his shoes, as he waited outside of the loo for Vicky. He had heard the water stop some minutes ago and he hoped she would come out soon. They returned because paranoid Murdoc had heard the roar of helicopters, frankly 2D thought it was a load of bollocks since he didn't hear anything, Murdoc probably just couldn't stand being outside in the heat, but was now rethinking it as he looked around at Kong's current state. Nood's and Russ would never have believed that the place that was once their home was as dilapidated as Murdoc's insides. The door of the loo alerted 2D that Vicky was done, but he felt a stirring in his loins as she walked out of the bathroom in nothing but his shirt. A one-sided smile slowly crept up his face and 2D felt his mouth water. Thank Buddha for hispanics!<p>

Vicky noticed the way 2D was looking at her, having expected the behavior she nevertheless felt her cheeks get warm. "Your, uh, pants were a little big. I just, heh, need a belt. It's not by much."

"Ah prafah yew this way, VV." came the eager response.

"i don't think I could get used to walking around half naked for the whole of the day." She giggled, walking over to kiss him. "But it _is_ late, so I doubt I'd need pants for sleep."

"Or uvva fings." 2D's grin widened then dropped as Vicky's face dropped. "Wot?"

"Um," she reached behind her to grab hold of her other arm and scratched the back of her right leg with her left foot. "We're gonna have to be really careful. I, uh, I'm fresh out of pills."

"Oh."

"Yeah," Vicky bit her lip around her piercings. "This is kinda awkward to be talking about in the hall." She chuckled nervously.

"Le's go t' th' room then." 2D grinned back just as anxiously. They walked in silence, neither knowing just what to say. Sex was inevitable, they both knew that, but now what? "Well… we could still use johnnies."

"Joh-oh! Protection! Won't be the same without both…" Vicky looked up, it was better than nothing. "Do you have any?"

2D stopped to think, "Ah fink we used th' last one yestahday."

"We can't exactly go out and buy any, who know when else we'll be able to get out. Should've left today, like I said," She added glumly when they continued walking but stopped in front of the door frame of the car park. She turned to the lift then to 2D. "He probably has some…" she offered slowly.


	22. A Leap of Trust

**I'm sooo sorry for the tardy update! It's been hard typing this one up both because of content and because I keep spacing & thinking of future chapters instead. I'm really happy with the way this one turned out, I'd been planning a latter scene in particular. Which brings me to my next point, I'm making deep reference to SaoirseMC's _How Murdoc Got His__ Red Eye._ Go read it for a better understanding of what I write about, though I think I referenced it pretty well. I don't know… Anyway, it's a flip-foppy chapter for me-both happy and sad. But this means I can finally proceed with my plans for future chapters. I hope everyone likes it! Please review! And a big thanks to Corie**** Peterson who always gives me much needed support for this story.**

* * *

><p>Was there anyone around?<p>

Carefully placing a foot in front of the other, Vicky made her way across 2D's room and into the computer room. It was dark, all of the screens were shut down and the only noise that could be heard was the lazy wiring of the lift along with 2D's soft traveling snores. If Murdoc knew–hell if 2D knew what she was doing, they'd both probably try and strangle her! She was grateful for her one day out but it wasn't enough; waking up the next morning made her realize the severity of her need to get out of Kong. And there was the fact that suddenly Murdoc turned around saying all phones, computers, anything with a signal was now off limits. Sure it was for their lives, but…

Anyway, Vicky had been ready to take her regular leg-stretch when she happened upon an extremely abandoned computer–which in itself was not strange in the cluttered back end but stood out to Vicky for it's apparent struggle to restart and a strange humming that seemed to want to say, "hello."

It was here that she met her salvation to cabin fever: MEL.

* * *

><p>"Wot yew doin' VV?"<p>

"Nothing." Vicky rapidly responded. "Walked around, stretched a bit. Y'know the usual. I thought you were asleep."

"Ah jus' woke up… Ah had a dream where, like, ah had this cat who had jus' given birf to no' one no' two bu' firty-seven kits! Only they weren't ki'ten, y'see."

"As in not cats?" Vicky moved to sit on the bed, her hands placed under her legs and her interest peaked. "What were they?"

"Piglets! Like this big!" 2D brought his thumb and pointer fingers very close together, indicating the small size. " 'n' they could talk!"

"Talk?"

"Yeh, 'n' sing, like in a choir!" By this point, he had chosen to sit up, his sheets covering his lap and had a cigarette burning away.

"Mind?" Vicky reached for the smoke and took a drag, reveling in the feeling of smoke in her lungs; Murdoc had done her another good one with a box of cigarettes, the hog. "So they sang in a choir? What'd you do?"

"Um…" he scratched his head, trying to remember the rest when he felt Vicky's presence upon him right before she placed a kiss on his lips. "Tha's no' gonna help me remember, but ah liked it." He raised a one-sided smirk.

"I couldn't help it. You look so cute!" She grabbed hold of his cheek, squeezing as hard as she could until he yelped and pulled away, rubbing his now-red cheek while she laughed.

"Tha' wa'nt vury nice, VV." He growled, before pouncing on her and gnawing on her body.

"Ahh, don't eat me Mr. Zombie!" Vicky laughed.

* * *

><p>The skin on her lip felt warm, and why wouldn't it with the frequency that Vicky bit her lip? She was hopeful, nervous, scared, excited. It took some systems work but after Mel had 'woken' up–and Vicky pretty much begged–he had successfully connects to a distant satellite via old phone lines in the area. This meant Vicky could potentially send out messages to phones, but she was hoping it also meant receiving messages was possible as well. She had snuck out to the backend as soon as 2D had spaced out in the middle of a movie, she didn't have much time but she was impatient. "Anything Mel?"<p>

"The incoming message I receiveeeeeedddddd was gibberish. Illegible. I apologi-ize."

She sighed. "Not, it's fine. I just hoped…never mind. I'll be back later to check again." So far it didn't look so good, but Vicky needed to believe this could work. As a safety precaution–because her mother had a huge mouth and would alert the whole world of her situation–she had chosen to send a message to her cousin instead.

A 24 year old with a past, Lizzy Vega was probably the sluttiest christian you could meet while still being the holiest gang-banger; she was a walking contradiction who couldn't be bothered to choose one lifestyle or another. It seemed logical, the girl was crazy enough to take Vicky's state of affairs very calmly but with no response, Vicky could only hope Mel could pull through.

* * *

><p>Vicky's stomach growled, a perfect excuse to walk around a bit, so she kissed 2D farewell and made her way up the lift and into the small kitchen. She was surprised to see Murdoc calmly standing against the sink but chose not to say anything. It seemed Murdoc opted for the same choice because it wasn't until Vicky polished off a bowl of dry cereal that he said anything at all.<p>

"Yeh'r awfully quiet."

"_El burro hablando de orejas._" She rolled her eyes, unable to control the grin that appeared on her lips as usual. "What's going on with you? You're not out fighting pirates and you seem totally relaxed with the idea that–what was it you said?–'they could jump in and kill us all at any moment.'"

"They're out there, I'm jussssst, takin' the day off if yah will."

Vicky stood up quickly, crouching down before Murdoc and made a box with her fingers. "Wait, don't move!"

"Wha'?" Murdoc looked at her confused, what was wrong with this woman?

"Don't move! Your pose, I love it!" She not began pretending to take pictures. "It says, 'I'm far too important, rich, and fabulous to bother with your petty guns.'" She kissed the tips of her fingers, standing up again. "I love it! It's so _boheme_, so, so, vainly avant-garde."

Murdoc flipped her off but grinned all the while; she could be so bewitchingly annoying.

"So tell me, Mr. Niccals, I'm obviously here to end my starvation but why are _you_ here?"

"I, uh, needed a drink. I was actually hopin' yeh'd be here."

"What do ya need?" She sat on the counter next to him, staring at her legs moving back and forth.

"Company…I'm alone…so alone…"

Silence engulfed the room yet again. This was not something she'd expect Murdoc to say but with close inspection she found the potential source for his sudden blatant honesty. "How much have you had to drink?" He look up at Vicky, who was slightly more elevated than him, and touched her face. She back away, her cheeks gathering a pinkish hue, and cleared her throat. "What's up with you?"

"Me? Nothin', I just haven't seen a carin' soul in soooo long. I've been engulfed into this decayin' edifice an' it's too much like my dyin' soul…" Murdoc looked at the ceiling, nearly knocking over the near-empty glass next to him. "Oops!" He cackled.

"Well, uh…" Vicky cleared her throat. "That's heavy." Her brows furrowed when she heard Murdoc growl.

"And you!" he pointed to Vicky, his red eye seemingly brighter in color. "Yah always stay with faceache downstairs! Yeh've abandoned me in the front lines while yeh're too busy fuckin' each other to oblivion!"

"Woah there soldier. One, we haven't 'abandoned you', you're forcing us to stay in this god-forsaken place 'cause you seem to think hiding here will force the pirates away! They know we're in here, all your doing is digging yourself into a deeper hole. Two–nevermind two, you're in no position to complain when you're brought everything upon yourself!"

"God hasn't forsaken this place."

His response confused Vicky, "what?"

"I did."

"Tell me something I don't know." She rolled her eyes, staring at her legs again.

"My eye is a result of my disastrous soul." Curiosity pushed Vicky to ask for the full story, but she wasn't prepared for what his drunken sullen state told her. "I'd been taken by Satan, my father said. I was 10." He sniffed, his eyes glazed over in with intoxication, as he spoke what his mind clearly remembered. "I'd jus' gotten home from school. Me brother Hannibal saw'r me. I pleaded him not to, but he let my dad know I'd gotten in. Again. He ran to get me. Grabbed what was in my hands." He paused to take another drink. "Earrin's I had stolen from my teacher. My first love." He chuckled but his face turned serious once again, to stare at his cup. "He dragged me to the upstairs bathroom. Had a large container in his right hand and a bucket in his left. Left me in the bathtub holdin' the bucket full of ammonia and bleach. It burned my throat but I must've fallen asleep because when I woke up I couldn't breathe. I coughed and yelled for help but it only made my dad angrier. He took me over the bucket. Forced me to open my already sore eyes. The pain was unbearable…I closed my eyes and my father hit my head so hard the bucket spilled, and the agonizin' liquid splashed onto my left eye." Murdoc turned to look at Vicky. "Then the world went red."

The dreaded silence had filled the room again and in the end, Vicky could do nothing except quietly whisper, "I'm sorry." She heard the glass shatter in the sink and, timidly, she looked up to watch Murdoc as he stumbled over to a chair and motion for her to join him there as well. "Does it hurt? Your eye I mean."

"Not anymore." He shook his head. "Good for scarin' children though. Beelzebub was a particular fan."

"Nothing get's you down I see."

"It's all in the past, the blokes my dad whether I like it or not. Besides, it's great for my image." He smirked but it quickly fell when they heard something fall in the distance. "Looks like my little vacation is to be cut short." He pulled out gun from seemingly nowhere and Vicky made quick to leave. However, she was stopped by Murdoc's hand around her wrist. She looked at the thin green fingers holding her arm, and then at his face. He was obviously still intoxicated, making Vicky wonder if he'd be alright handling the pirates by himself but his sudden goofy grin somehow reassured her. She returned the smile and when he let go, she felt a leap from her stomach to her heart.

She ordered the lift to take her down and she sincerely hoped 2D was still asleep. There was no way she could act normally around him at the moment and she sincerely hoped Mel was able to decipher the incoming message. Her feelings for Murdoc were apparently at full-throttle and she needed to talk to Lizzy. Now.


	23. Moving Along

**WOW! It's been _too_ long my darling readers! I'm not sure how many of you have been kept waiting but here's the new chapter! I hope it makes up for the time you've had to wait. Some very important things are going on with the plot that will hopefully help things move forward quite nicely. I'm surprised with the way Vicky is turning out to be, she's like becoming her own person. *tear* My baby is growing up. *tear* ANYWHO, if you haven't read this story before, then welcome! Thanks to Corie Peterson, again!, who is always keeping me motivated and lighting a fire under my ass to keep writing! She hasn't posted her Gorillaz fanfics, but she's been kind enough to let me in on what they're going to be like to make sure to look for ad from me when she finishes. Expect good things from her! I know I am. Crazy chapter, indeed. Enjoy and review please!**

* * *

><p>"<em>Murdoc is a cruel person who only cares about himself–what benefits him type–not boyfriend material at all."<em>

_"So what, if he happened to change tomorrow you'd drop 2D's ass right then and there?"_

_"No! You don't get it, I care about 2D, he's been so kind to me. An amazing friend, he's tried so hard to make me feel at home here and, guess what? I do. He's funny, charming, and has really shown me a lot about, y'know, sex… But what I'm saying is that despite the fact that I am attracted to 2D, Murdoc still gives me shivers down my spine and it peeks my curiosity. He can be sweet, to some degree, and that confuses me more!"_

_"So what is he? Cruel or sweet?"_

_"He's both! But I know he's a womanizer, it's his forte. I'm not surprised I'm getting worked up about this, I just wish I could erase my attraction before I do something stupid and hurt 2D."_

_"So what about if you broke it off with 2D. He doesn't get cheated on, you fuck Murdoc, it's over. You guys move on with your lives."_

_"That's so coldhearted Lizzy and it would still end up hurting D… And call me naïve but I refuse to have my first romantic encounter be followed by a series of sex-sessions that mean nothing."_

_"Then I dunno what to tell ya hun… Whatever's gonna be, that's up to you."_

Vicky stared at the screen, unsure of what was to come next. The conversation no longer surprised her, as it did yesterday when it was fresh, and for once she wished for that to be the only thing that was wrong.

A sigh and a brush of her hair later, Vicky got up and tiptoed back to 2D's room. Of course they did. She sat on the edge of the bed, staring at 2D and she strained her faced at the sight that would've made her laugh any other time. The way in which he was sleeping was comical at best– his arm and leg were hanging off the bed, the other was knee up in the air and his arm was plastered over his eyes above his drooling mouth. The sight did nothing to ease her frustration and instead made her angry; angry at him for being so care-free, angry at herself for allowing this situation, angry at her family for not stopping her, and most of all angry at Murdoc for keeping her here when her family needed her the most.

* * *

><p>"<em>Vicky…Vicky…" The soft humming voice surprised Vicky, especially because it came from 2D's old computer; the one that wasn't supposed to be working. She quickly glanced at 2D's sleeping face and, judging it was safe, tiptoed out of the room and into the bunkend where Mel was glowing dimly, the message screen already on.<em>

"_Mel?"_

"_Emergency mes-ssage from your contaaaaaaact."_

_Vicky glanced back, her mind barely out of the dream-fog, before asking Mel to transfer the message; definitely not something she wanted to wake up to._

"_Bad news hun. Tio Pablo was in a bad car accident. I'm in the hospital now. He won't stop bleeding, and they can't find the tear. It doesn't look good. Doctors say's he's living minute-to-minute. Thought you should know, in case it got worse later. Love ya, stay strong."_

A whimper emerged from the breath Vicky slowly let out. Her older brother had been in an accident at least 8 hours ago and she had no way of knowing what was to come next. Was he alright? Did they find the tear? She had sent many messages to Lizzy, not caring if anyone saw her anymore, but with no reply.

Vicky and Pablo weren't the closest siblings, but their relationship was special to her since Pablo somehow took the role of father to help their single-mother. He was the one that bought her school supplies, the one that pushed her to practice viola 2-3 hours a day despite his personal lack of interests in the academic field. He was going to be a father very soon, and now he's going to die?

Her mouth felt suddenly dry at the thought of her niece or nephew never getting the chance to meet her brother. And here she was so far away, not even able to see him herself. She closed her eyes, opening them when she heard the bell of the lift, not even realizing she had gotten on it and was already on the ground floor.

Her feet scurried across the demolished hall and into the kitchen where she made quick to grab a glass of water. It wasn't enough, she needed something much stronger so she grabbed an open beer bottle from the fridge and downed it quickly. She threw the bottle on the counter where it clunked away from her, the taste making her gag. She whimpered for the second time, except she couldn't tell if it was from the sorrow of having her brother so close to death or from the stale beer.

Another… she wanted another but when Vicky opened the fridge and did not find one she did the only thing she could think of and quickly strutted over to the Winnie. She knocked, suddenly feeling small and insecure. What was she doing? Drinking her sorrow away? That wasn't her at all. Hell, she hardly drank in the first place! But her hand moved on it own, hitting the door much louder and after receiving no answer, she pulled open the latch and walked in.

* * *

><p>"It's rude to steal." Murdoc blurted out after finding her sitting on his table, her eyes glossy and red, with his whiskey bottle in her hand. He grimaced; that's <em>his<em> whiskey, and why is she in there in the first place?

"I can take whatever the fuck I want. You owe me."

"I owe yah? How so?" He snatched the bottle from her, swirling it before taking a drink.

"Everything's your fault!" She pointed accusingly at him.

"So you've said."

"I would've never walked back with you from the train station if I knew it you was gonna screw me over this badly."

"Uhhh, I hate to break it t'yah, Queenie, but yah came after me. If yeh'r gonna argue that affair, argue it right." He frowned.

"I was curious about you yes, but excuse me for looking for the only person I knew after leaving my home and my family behind! I didn't think it would come to _this_."

"Not my problem, Queenie." Murdoc retorted, lighting up a cigarette_. _He had no patience for her boozy attitude.

"'Not your problem'? Is that all you have to say?"

They argue over who went after who, the situation at hand, who started it and in the end all Murdoc could see was her red panting face. He blamed it on his solitude, but he couldn't help but find her anger so titillating; her demeanor could have been mistaken for the face of arousal. And so Murdoc kissed her. However, he was more than prepared to give her the boot when she pushed him away angrily. _'Again with her games!'_

"That's all it's been right? You just want to fuck me and dismiss me like one of your whores right?" She spat, surprising Murdoc when she cut him off and kissed _him_ instead. "Well fine! It's your fault I'm here so do it!" She said, removing her shirt and bra while doing so.

Murdoc was speechless and even when he did try to speak she would shut him up with either another kiss or a hand over his mouth. Don't take it the wrong way, her aggressive behavior was _such_ a turn on for him but he wasn't one to be kept silent.

"Shut up!" She hissed, sitting on the table and pulling him closer to her with her legs around his waist. "Just fuck me already! Get it over with so I can get on with my life normally."

That was the last straw for Murdoc, and he growled angrily at how lewd she was being. Did she really think that _everything_, even keeping her here with the pirates in tow, was just to fuck her? Was that her assumption? He grabbed a fistful of her hair, stopping her as she sloppily kissed his exposed chest. "You're not that special." He snapped before diving in for another fiery kiss.

Pulling her hips closer to his, Murdoc ground hard against her covered core her loud moans egging him on along with her constant cursing, "fuck you Murdoc… Fuck you fucking me…" in variation.

He felt her hands lower his jeans as well as her shorts, _'no wait,'_ those were boxers. He snarled as only Murdoc could, there was only one person who would own a pair of _stupid_ green boxers with cartoon zombies. Quickly pushing them away from her thick chestnut colored legs, he threw all caution in the wind, not that there was much to begin with, and slammed into her without any proper stimulation.

Vicky moaned loudly, gripping onto Murdoc's back, no longer thinking just feeling. If she thought at all, images of her possibly dead brother would come to mind. Her uselessness in Kong studios, everything would stop her from crying out in hopes of… There was no hope. And that's she needed to just feel, and right now it felt so good to have someone gripping her so close, _needing_ her to function as a normal person should. She didn't think as Murdoc passionately thrusted in and out of her on his table, on his sink, his closet wall, slowly delivering her to humanity. This was real life, sensations pressured into her skin so roughly it was like she was living again.

Murdoc finally threw her onto his bed, his ultimate destination, his orgasm close and leading him to a surprising clarity he hadn't had in weeks. This was amazing! Her clitoris red and throbbing against his pelvis, her mouth agape in pleasure, her cunt wrapped tightly around his prick. He finally got her, he's definitely not drunk this time, and he finally won one over on 2D! He grunted in pleasure, looking down at the dirty face Vicky was making.

Grabbing her breast and thumbing her nippled, he was excited when she parted her lips for another deep groan and looked at him, reaching up to cover his hand with her own; she was as much part of this as he was. That thought, along with her ardent and impassioned orgasm, brought him to the pinnacle of his pleasure. With a deep groan, he released his hot cum inside of Vicky, her legs wrapping tightly around him at her climax and she dug her nails down his back once again.

He slumped onto her heaving body, his head nuzzling against her breast as he felt her heaving and her heart pounding. With a deep whine, he pulled out of her warm pussy, looking up to see she had already nodded off. He wiped his sweaty face with an equally clammy palm, pulling her against him as he smirked and fell victim to the sandman.

Murdoc's lone cigarette had long since burned away.


	24. Lovely Lady

**Woo! Oh dear Flying Speghetti Monster, this was a HARD one to write. There was so much emotion, for me and for Vicky, just because I can't imagine going through what she just did. Well, I can _imagine_–I am writing this after all–but she… er… you know what I mean. Anywho, this took me a lot longer to write that I originally intended, but there was so much for me to work out. I was particularly picky with wording in this one, I think, because I wanted every thought and feeling of Vicky's to be as genuine and real to the readers as they are to her. I have the rest of this story mapped out in my mind and I'm thinking it's gonna be a lot more dramatic and emotional than I originally planned. Who would have thought I'd get this emotionally attached to this story? I mean, seriously, read the first chapter again and you can SEE the difference in attachment. So please enjoy this new addition to the story, I tried to keep things flowing and I'm quite proud of it. Don't forget to review and/or send me a PM!**

**Oh! and one more thing, if you haven't done so, I'd very much appreciate if you took a second to vote on the poll on my profile page (at the top) just because, I am balancing this story around who the readers would like to see Vicky ending up with. Gracias!**

* * *

><p>Vicky sat up. Her throat was sore and her head pounding with only the thought, '<em>Water,'<em> registering in her drowsy state. She allowed herself a moment to clear her throat along with her eyes. Sitting up was her natural instinct, and she did so with a bit of effort, her body being uncomfortably tender. It was at that moment that her surroundings finally sunk in.

Murdoc's room… _'Oh, fucking-A…'_

Bile rose from within her empty stomach and before she knew it, Vicky was leaning over the sink in order to purge herself.

"Oh, dear lucifer… Do yah have be so loud?" groaned Murdoc's high morning timbre from his newfound place against the closet. He received nothing but a tired moan, and his response was equally lost as he watched her empty the contents of her stomach, not quite sure what to do with the situation. Women never spent the night only to hurl the next morning, it just wasn't Murdoc's style; he would've kicked them out. But this was Vicky, and he couldn't bring himself to do that despite his reluctance. Still… He was not one for dealing with hangover sickness, Vicky or no Vicky.

Pulling her matted hair back, lucidness was starting to return to Vicky, her thoughts returning to yesterday's messages of despair and her reaction to everything–what it culminated into. She bit her lip, trying to hold back her sob but before she knew it, Vicky was on her knees bawling and clinging to the dirty sink. She barely acknowledged what Murdoc was saying but as soon as she felt his thin fingers poking her shoulder, she turned to slap his hand away. "Don't f-fucking touch me!" She angrily wiped her tears, curling her naked body to hide herself from his mismatched eyes. Lot of good it did now.

"I was just gonna offer yeh pills." he grumbled, throwing her a packet of ibuprofen.

She eyed them warily, well they couldn't make her situation any worse, right?

* * *

><p><em>'Well that was an unpleasant surprise,'<em> thought Murdoc just moments later. He sat awkwardly inside of his bedroom, picking at the strings of El Diablo. He would've left but when he had tried she had gone batshit, screaming and sobbing, not letting him anywhere near her; and she was on the way to the entrance unfortunately. After noticing that her uproar had all but ceased, he took a gander at her leaning position against his kitchenette.

"Give me my clothes," she whispered forcefully, hiccuping. Maybe he didn't hear her or didn't care, because he made no move to comply her demand. "Hey! I said give me my clothes!" She looked up at him, shivering as she focused on his cold stare.

"Oi, what's got you in a twist?" He snapped, placing his precious instrument on his bed and leaning back.

"I don't need your shit right now, just give me my clothes so I can go!"

"Look for them yahself. Mah name's not 2D, I ain't yehr servant boy." He growled and scratched his bare stomach.

"Fuck this shit," she mumbled as she stood up, awkwardly trying to do so and cover nude self. Hearing Murdoc's cackle, she snapped her head in his direction causing her to topple over onto the ground. "_¡Que mierda!_ Stop laughing!" Forget decency, she had none of it now so why bother. Vicky used both arms to lift herself up, letting a couple of angry tears roll down, and walked to where she saw her shirt and bra by the table. Quickly putting them on, she flicked her middle finger at Murdoc, who continued snickering at her desperation to clothe herself.

"Don't forget yehr stupid boyfriends' drawers!" He threw them at her head, smirking when she angrily snatched them down to pull them on.

"He's ten times the guy you'll ever be." She rolled her eyes, staring irritatedly at him.

"Oh yes, I'm sure he's the perfect boyfriend." Murdoc scoffed. Perfect boyfriend nothing. 2D was a simpleton with nothing to offer the world, if it wasn't for Murdoc, he'd probably be stuck in the organ shop selling keyboards.

"Not that it's any of your business, but 2D's a great boyfriend. He actually cares about people other than himself, unlike you. You told me you were alone but you have nothing to blame but your selfishness!"

"_I'm_ selfish?" Murdoc jumped off of his bed and strode over to her. "If he's so great then why sleep with me! If anyone's selfish it's _you!_"

Both his proximity and his statement made Vicky flinch back, giving her a second to process his accusation. "No, it's–it's different. I wasn't in the right mindset yesterday, there's too much going on!" She tried defending herself, not really believing what she said either.

"And yah call that not bein' selfish? Then 2D's stupider than I thought." Murdoc looked at her with distaste. What right had _she_ to place all the blame on him? He saw her last night, he heard her, felt her. Drunk or not, Murdoc firmly believed she wanted it just as much as he did. Yet here she was, finding someway to excuse herself so she could go back running to the dunce.

"2D is not stupid, stop saying that!"

"He's stupid enough to trust _you_." He snapped, letting his hostility for 2D get first dibs on his response.

Vicky froze. _'Stupid enough to trust me?'_ She looked at herself, then at Murdoc, before settling her gaze on the floor and herself on the empty chair. _'He's right…'_ How could she have done this to 2D? She began quietly sobbing once again. Guilt and sorrow were not two things that should be mixed and Vicky was currently within both's grasp.

"Jeez, stop cryin'!" He awkwardly handed her what looked like a napkin.

"How can I when you're right?" She wept, using the front of her shirt to wipe her snot and tears. Not a pretty sight, but then again, she wasn't feeling particularly pretty. "Pretty despicable maybe." She mumbled to herself.

"What?"

"Last night was a mistake."

"So you've said."

"I want to say it was because I was drunk but you're right, that would just be me being selfish." She hiccuped, looking at Murdoc. "I don't know what came over me, alcohol? Depression? I dunno what… but what we did last night can never be repeated."

"Depression over what?" Not the whole, everything's-his-fault, thing again.

"My brother is dying if not dead. I… I didn't know how to handle it, we're not the closest but he's very special to me."

"Um… I'm sorry?" Murdoc didn't know how to respond, he was no good for cheering up people.

Vicky let out a small laugh, it didn't mean anything just something to fill the silence. After a beat, in which Murdoc stood uneasily and Vicky sat dejectedly, Vicky let out a slow sigh accompanied by a whimper. She was trying not to cry apparently. "2D can't know about this." She looked up to look Murdoc directly in the eyes. "Whatever happened, 2D mustn't know about it. Please, I'm begging you."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm not sayin' a word. I got what I wanted."

God, why did that sting her so much? But she now realized she was in no place to ask for too much from Murdoc. He hadn't fucked up. She did. She nodded and stood, not having the gall to go back to 2D's room but knowing she couldn't stay here and be at ease with herself.

"Oi!" Murdoc's voice called after her, his curiosity getting the better of him. When she turned slightly to face him, he snarled at how melancholy she looked. Was sleeping with him bothering her that badly or was it her brother? For some reason he hoped it was the latter, not that he wanted to see her so miserable anyway. Huh, strange. "How'd yeh learn about yehr brother?"

She paused, quickly glancing down, and bit her bottom lip around her labrets before answering, "Mel. I was able to contact my cousin through him and she left the message." She looked like she wanted to say more but held her tongue and left instead.

Inside, Murdoc didn't know whether to be angry with her for endangering them from pirates, or angry with her because she had left as quickly as she had come. Either way he was pretty ticked off and hungry. The kind of hunger that only cigarettes and alcohol could satisfy.

* * *

><p>"There yew ar'! Ah been lookin' all ovah fo' yew!"<p>

Vicky turned around, her stomach clenching at the happy demeanor that seemed to always accompany 2D. For over an hour she had on the roof of Kong, hoping that through some miracle pirates would come shooting just so she could get the push to run away. No such luck. With a strained smile, Vicky slid over to make room for 2D. "Hey…" She choked out, her voice sounding sickeningly plastic.

"Ah woke up an' yew were gone, but ah wa'n't sure fo' how long since me pills knocked me out real good."

"Yeah, you… you were knocked out pretty good…" Vicky tried to force out a small laugh and followed with biting her labrets.

"Yew awright'?"

She didn't want to look at him. Oh god, if she looked at him she would let out everything! And that would devastate him, knowing he couldn't trust anyone anymore. God, why did she have to ruin this perfectly stable relationship? Fuck over one of the greatest guys she had met just because of her inconsiderate, whorish ways? She was stupid! A dumb fucking little cunt-ass bit–!

2D leaned in to look at her face, centimeters from her tense face when she recoiled from him. He had startled her apparently.

"I'm sorry!" She squeaked, her face still clenched with tears threatening to fall. He knew! That was why he was staring at her so intently, everything about her screamed, 'I SCREWED YOUR BEST FRIEND!' and she knew it.

"Sorry? Fo' what?"

Vicky was silently analyzing his facial features. The way his big, empty, black eyes stared at her so innocently let her know he had no idea what she was talking about. And that made her hate herself more. She chose not to answer him and instead retreat to her own little world once again. A moment later she felt 2D's long gangly arm wrap around her shoulder to bring her closer to him and she couldn't her but let her a couple of guilty tears fall.

"Hey…" 2D lifted her chin so he could look straight at her. "If anyone has to be sorry, is me 'cause ah haven' go' yew out like ah promised ah would. Ah know yew don' wanna be here anymore so ah'm sorry is got to this point. Ah guess, ah'm so used to crazy here, ah figured yew'd get used t' it too." He tried smiling at her, closing his toothless gap around the tip of his tongue as a way of making her smile.

Vicky couldn't look at 2D anymore, was he really apologizing for keeping her here? She wanted to yell that it wasn't being stuck here that was killing her. Frankly, she'd rather rewind to days ago where her biggest issue was simply being stuck in one place for too long. And it wasn't 2D's fault at all. Definitely not at all. But the knot in her stomach tightened and wrapped itself around her throat. She felt 2D grab hold of her face and bring it close to his. She felt a giant slap to her face when 2D kissed her trembling lips making her wince. 2D looked at her, his face etched in confusion, but chose not to say anything. She wanted–that is, every cell of her being was yelling at her–to move away from him, because she didn't deserve to be held by him, much less kissed by him. But she chose to stay and pretend to listen to what he was saying. She chose to let him lead her back to his room and lay in his bed. She chose to pretend it was simply home-sickness and cabin fever because at that moment she would much rather have been in her brother's position…

But that was no reason for 2D to suffer for her mistakes.


	25. A Lonely Case of the Blues

**So, this chapter took me a while longer than I had expected. Although, now that I think about it, it probably shouldn't have surprised me, seeing as how the last couple of chapters have done just that. But it's all for the sake of clarity and plot goodness people! You're lucky, I was tempted to keep this hidden away until I actually finished the damn thing since I can sense it won't be too much longer. I won't say exactly how much, since a) I'm not sure myself and b) I'm trying to squeeze this as much as I can but there's only so much I can do! My notes are soon to be done, meaning this is soon to be complete. This makes me sad. T.T (see…) But I won't make anyone else cry, seeing as how there's still a bit more to read! Thanks again to all of my readers and reviewers! A special shout-out to Corie Peterson, who actually just changed her name back lol, who as always is sending me such nice messages of encouragement! That being said, please enjoy and review, review, review!**

* * *

><p><strong>I already uploaded this chapter, but I just wanted people to know that this is going to end with a note from me. But enjoy the chapter first.<strong>

* * *

><p>2D sat lazily on his bed, with Vicky resting her head on his lap. His fingers moved soothingly through her frizzy multi-colored hair, occasionally coiling a strand. Her news had been unexpected to say the least. So he sighed, content with knowing what was bothering her but all the same feeling helpless. He looked down at her tear-stained face and popped a pill, taking note that he was now down to his last one.<p>

It had been a while, too long in fact, since 2D felt any sort of intimacy with Vicky. He didn't want to stress her more that she seemed to be already, but he wouldn't be a guy unless he admitted that he was really bloody randy.

Mornings were the worst. He would usually wake before her, vigorously rub the sleep out of his eyes, and put on whatever clothes he found nearby. The problem was when he woke, he had a bad stiffy; he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes to remove the arousing images of dream-state; and he had to quickly clothe himself otherwise the feeling of skin-on-skin would be too much for him to handle. He really never thought it'd get this bad; he supposed this is what it was like to be Murdoc, always ready to explode with sexual anticipation.

2D had asked her, despite his usually sheepish way, why she wasn't up for it anymore and that's when she admitted to him the way she had hacked a phone signal to contact her family; the news hadn't been good. So her brother was in the hospital and she hadn't receive any news beyond that? She spent hours sitting in the back end with MEL waiting to hear something, anything, but as the days went by no news came and her mood seemed to be getting colder.

It was times like this, when she was sleeping, that 2D could get any type of contact with her. VV had seemingly shut down and off. He couldn't even get a kiss without her recoiling from him. With Kong falling apart and pirates still attacking, 2D was starting to feel really isolated. The feeling caused a dreaded recollection, and a upset groan, to arise. There was only one other time he felt this way and only one word could describe it: Paula.

Remembering her and what happened was still painful, 2D loved her after all; or at least he thought he did. He had told her many times, but after he found out 2D realized that it wasn't her that he loved so much as the companionship. He had been betrayed by his lover and his friend.

Wiping his face and sighing out of bad nostalgia, 2D flicked on the telly and hit play at whatever was on. _'Evil Dead… no' bad…' _His hand kept it's place in Vicky's hair, though he had moved her so she was lying next to him instead. Grabbing his last pill out of the bottle, he stared at it and shrugged, popping it into his mouth and chewing. Things were falling apart, 2D decided, and it was time to get away.

* * *

><p>When Vicky awoke, she found 2D staring intently into a notebook with a pair of green tinted square cut glasses and she couldn't resist the sleepy chuckle that escaped her. He could be so cute sometimes! 2D turned to look at her with a wide smile plastered on his face and for a second Vicky let the illusion of tranquility take control of her. Crawling over to him, Vicky placed a peck on 2D's cheek, it was the least she could do after he, patiently, lent his ears and his shoulder to her sob story. But as he tried to pursue further contact, and images of Murdoc kissing her appeared instead, she looked away with a remorseful wince.<p>

"Wos wrong?" 2D looked a bit hurt.

"Nothing…" came her whispery reply and when she looked at him, he could see the way her eyes glistened, though not in a good way. "What you workin' on?" She forced a sad looking smile, trying to change the subject. Although 2D didn't want to, he figured she was coming out of her shell, kissing him on the cheek was the closest thing to affection he had gotten out of her besides sleeping in the same bed.

"Well, is a suhprise actually. Fo' yew." He licked the corner of his mouth waiting for her response.

"Surprise? What kind of surprise?" Vicky asked, moving to sit next to him on the floor and get a closer look at his notebook.

"Ah promise' yew we'd ge' away, right? Well, ah'm try'nna do good onnit so ah've been, like, workin' out wot's th' safest way t' do it."

Vicky stared at the paper, which had more scratched out and doodled than she could understand, but the sentiment behind it meant more to her than she could express. "Why?" What? That wasn't what she meant to say!

"Why wot?"

"Why are you so good to me? It's like you'd rather help out others before yourself… You let people take advantage of you so easily…" Vicky looked away. _'People like me…'_

"Actually, ah always figured that if, like, ah coul' focus on th' good instead of th' bad 'n', like, help people do th' same then the world coul' be, like, a happiah place o' sumffink. Ah dunno…" He shrugged.

"If only it were that easy." Vicky chuckled, trying to lighten the mood around her comment. She took in a breath and placed her hand over 2D's, causing him to look over at her. "So what's the plan chief?" He smiled and for the second time since she awoke, Vicky felt that maybe–just maybe–things could turn out alright.

* * *

><p>Oh, but who was <em>she<em> kidding? When Murdoc Niccals is living under the same roof as her, there was no way things would "turn out alright." And this was the exact thought crossing her mind when she returned from the kitchen that evening. He hadn't spoken to her, he hadn't touched her, hell, he hadn't even looked directly at her! But when Vicky and 2D had made their way into the kitchen in search of something to fill their empty stomachs and found Murdoc sitting atop the table, Vicky made quick to grab the first thing she found and run downstairs.

"Maybe it was a bad idea to leave them alone together…" she mumbled to herself, peeling her mostly brown banana. "At least it's sweet." Shrugging as she said so, she took a bite. He seemed so, so… nonchalant about them being there, as if he didn't have a care in the world! But Vicky knew, somehow, she had felt him turn all of his attention onto her. She could _feel_ his gaze watching her as she filled her cup with water, even though when she glanced in his direction, he seemed to not have even moved a muscle. _'God, could I get any more conceded?'_

No matter, the point was that being in the same room as him gave her goosebumps and she was glad to be as far away as she could manage. "Hoo, boy." Vicky exhaled, rising her eyebrows and nibbling around her lip piercings.

* * *

><p>"So, uh, Two-Dents, how goes it?" Murdoc mumbled awkwardly. This wasn't exactly what he had in mind, but his curiosity got the best of him when he saw ol' Queenie tense up and run away at his presence.<p>

"No' bad. Coul' be worse, ah guess. Do go' a case of th' blues tho." 2D answered absent-mindedly.

"Really? What'dyah mean?" Murdoc turned all of his attention to the azure haired pretty boy.

"Well, VV pro'lly woul'n't want me to talk 'bout it,-"

"Oh, come now, it's me! Uncle Murdoc, here to help!" Murdoc grinned widely, knowing 2D would soon be telling him everything he wanted to know.

"See tha's th' thing, ah wos gonna ask yew t' help us find a way out'a here. She's getting' depressed, wot wif her bruvva in th' hospi'al 'n' all, 'n' ah fink getting' outta here is th' bes' way to ge'in her bettah." 2D grabbed the carton of cigarettes on the table and lit one, if things went well he'd be able to get out of here in no time. "Hand me th' light, yeh?"

"Leave? And what then? You two fly away to America, fix her brother, yeh get laid, an' live happily ever after? What about me? Yeh'd let me die with these bloody pirates just so yeh'd be able to shag ol' Queenie!" Murdoc scowled, throwing the lighter at 2D.

"Ah figured yew'd wan' to escape wiff us!" 2D cowered, holding the cigarette back and preparing himself incase Murdoc wanted to attack.

But Murdoc didn't say anything. He took the time to look out of the window and stare at the darkened sky, instead. Perhaps it was time to move on, he was running low on booze… and pirates were getting awfully confident, they showed no qualms about stepping foot in Kong… and Murdoc could not afford to pay up his soul just yet! He still had people to meet, places to see, parties to crash, and women to shag! An image of Vicky's eyes staring at him as he drove into her flashed across Murdoc's mind. He stared at his hand, remembering how she gripped it. "Wha' makes yeh think I'd want t' escape with yeh two?" Finally answering, Murdoc clenched his hand.

"Yew don' 'ave t' go wiff us, jus' help us ge' out 'n' then we part separate ways." 2D paused, reading into Murdoc's face. "Yew'd be free to do wot yew want again. Ah figure' yew'd like that." He offered meekly.

"Yeh figure a lot Two- Dents…" Murdoc looked out, his ear perking at the distant sound of helicopters, and thoughts suddenly running into his head at a hundred miles per hour. He exhaled deeply and turned to look at 2D with a smirk. "So, what's yehr plan?"

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, here goes.<strong>

**I try not to nag too much or to whine over the feedback I get on my stories. I know, I ask for reviews for every single chapter, but that's only because I haven't been getting much at all, except for the ever faithful Corie Peterson. I'm happy to have someone looking into my works, specifically _Murdoc's Victory_ but since it looks like almost no one is interested in it anymore, it makes me just want to put it on hiatus or quit. I won't do that though, because I do have at least one faithful reader and because I refuse to not finish what I started. I'm committed to this story as much as I am attached to it, so it'll be done. That being said, I'd really love it if I got some more motivation for it; a review or a PM. Anything at this point, but it's up to you guys. In the end, the story will remain up but it probably won't be as good as if I was being egged on a bit more.**

**Thanks anyway for everyone that has read it though. That alone–the story stats–keeps me a little happy still.**


	26. Be Very, Very Quiet…

**Eeeeeeeeee! I'm so happy! Why, you may ask? Well, for starters, I'm getting everything wrapped up and it's turning to be... MAGNIFICENT! Also, I'm really happy that I've gotten a little bit more in terms of response! Thanks to Midnight scarlett who is one of the few loyal followers, that I know of. And also to whoever gave that anonymous review: I'm really happy you like it! I was scared it was a little over the top, but I think it's so charming to write it out in the same way I hear it in my head. :D And as always, thanks to Corie Peterson for being such a good friend and believer in my work! You friggin' rock with socks on chica. My goal is to have at least five reviews before I post the following chapters, just because it'll make me feel better and because I'm terribly curious as to opinions while this is beginning to wrap up.**_  
><em>

**Poor Vicky, she's in a bit of a pickle, ain't she?**

* * *

><p><em>'How ironic. I finally know he's going to live, moments before I die.'<em>

Vicky swallowed the heavy lump that was building in her throat; the glass container splashing water onto her hands from her uneasy grip. She had heard them, whispering to each other, planning their attack.

Pirates.

_'Oh shit… oh shit, oh shit, oh shit…'_ What could she do? She just wanted a glass of water to calm herself after finding out that her brother–while still in a coma and technically open–was at least no longer under the pressure of death! When she first heard the sounds of heavy footsteps she had initially believed it was Murdoc and had even scolded herself for hiding, but now she was glad she did and secretly wished it was Murdoc. At least he wasn't going to kill her!

Her hands were shaking but she couldn't help looking through a hole in the pantry door when she nervously stumbled forward, causing much of the water to spill on the floor and the door to creak open a bit. Feeling annoyed with herself, she squeezed her eyes shut and clutched the glass even tighter. _'Please, please, please!'_ She begged, though not quite sure why; she was as good as dead anyway.

The footsteps pounded closer to her then suddenly stopped. Vicky glanced into the hole, barely making out the grungy looking pirate who was no more than an arm's length away. He was approached by another person, this one saluting the first, who whispered and caught his attention. They moved out of Vicky's range of sight, although she could still hear their footsteps. The heavy treads of boots seemed scattered, making Vicky's heart pump wildly, at the growing number of people.

Then altogether they left. Or at least Vicky thought so, considering their footsteps had quickly become indistinct until they ceased. She let out a trembling sigh, glad to be out of danger and hoping to return to warn 2D and Murdoc of their new visitors. She glanced one last time into the hole in to door, before deciding it was safe and making her way out. Quickly downing what was left of her water, she gathered whatever courage she could muster.

The hallway was quiet, _everything_ was very quiet, and Vicky strained her ears to listen for whatever sound would appear. She decided that the coast was clear and so Vicky anxiously wiped her face before pressing herself against a wall and soundlessly placing one foot in front of the other. While she was glad the lights were down because it provided excellent concealment, she was not happy that she didn't see the small tricycle that caused her to topple over. Quickly, she sat herself up in order to hear for any approaching footsteps and let out another anxious breath when, to her relief, she heard nothing. _'Keep it together Victoria…'_

The fall did help clarify that she was, in fact, alone in this corridor which meant she could proceed quickly to the door to the lobby where the lift was. However, as soon as she was in and had pressed the button for the elevator, her heart nearly stopped.

"It's comin' up! It's comin' up! It's comin' up! It's There!"

"Shh!" She winced and whispered to herself, wishing that it was enough to make the booming voice stop.

"What's tha'?"

Vicky whipped her head at the voice coming from the other corridor. The lift could not have come any sooner when Vicky jumped in, pushing for the ground floor, and caught a glimpse of the men who had almost caught her.

"That was too close." She, again, swallowed her built up saliva.

It seemed luck was on her side when the lift door opened and there was no one in the destroyed lobby. She made her way hurriedly across the floor to the dingy corridor that led to the car park. A quick glance of the area later and Vicky ran to the Winnebago.

* * *

><p>Murdoc's fingers moved easily over his red Fender. He was lying on his bed, his foot pressed firmly against the small nightstand, not caring that every time he moved his foot to the beat wax would drip onto the surface. He chewed on the butt end of his cigarette, his eyes closed as he didn't need them. He knew all Gorillaz songs better then he even knew himself. The band was his life, literally.<p>

His head bobbed up and down, the deep repetitive ringing of _Starshine_ soothing him. He was enthusiastic with the idea of getting out and living life, but for some reason he was hesitant to proceed with his end of the bargain. He was the target for pirates, which meant that he would be the one to lead them towards the drearier part of the landfill. Drawing them away would be the distraction that gave Vicky and 2D the time and freedom to get the Geep out of the car park and ready to go. He'd have to lose himself within the garbage so that they'd be too preoccupied with finding him while he made his way secretly to the Geep. Once they were a fair distance away, they would separate so Murdoc could find a new hideaway.

Sounded too good to be true.

But was that what he really wanted? Sure the freedom was great, but he'd eventually have to go meet Beezlebub again and without the rest of the band that day would come sooner. He'd have no way of making music without having to start all over; no fanbase, no bandmates, no pretty boy singer. Because said singer would be away playing happy house with, with _that one. _Murdoc frowned, not liking the idea of 2D being so happy with Vicky, while he hid away in misery. _'What's so special about the chit anyway?'_ His thoughts were interrupted by a loud banging on his door. _'Speak of the devil.' _Only one person banged on his door like that.

He placed his Fender down and sauntered over to door, subconsciously delighted at the possibility that maybe she was here for another shag. Better with him than the dullard, right?

* * *

><p>"Murd-" She pulled the door open, unprepared to see Murdoc already there and having to hang on to the top of the door lest he fall forward. Shaking away her sudden stupor, Vicky pushed him and closed the door behind her. Without giving him a chance to speak, she proceeded to tell him her experience of the past couple of minutes.<p>

Murdoc's face changed in seconds from lecherous to serious and he hurried back to grab a pistol from under his mattress. Pausing to glance at one of the many knives stuck to his walls, he pulled one out and handed it to Vicky. "Steer clear. If I'm down, yeh'd get some protection." Then he grabbed Vicky's arm and pushed her out of the Winnie, himself right behind her. Murdoc pushed in front of her when they reached the door to the corridor and leaned his ear to it.

"We have to get to D." Vicky whispered.

"Shush."

"What if they got to him already?"

"Shush!" Murdoc repeated, aggravated.

She was quiet for a second, but the silence only served to feed her worry. "Are they gone?"

"Sweet Satan, yeh'r gonna be the death of me- no! They're right on the other side of the door and if yah keep talkin' they'll soon be on _this_ side, so would yah please, shut up!" came the provoked retort. That seemed to work to keep her quiet and as soon as Murdoc decided the path was unblocked, he opened the door and walk right out as if he hadn't a care in the world.

Vicky rushed up behind him, looking in both directions until she bumped into his back.

"Oi, watch it," was all he said.

"Where do you think they went?" She asked, continuing her paranoid search around her.

"Oh I dunno, probably t' have some tea and biscuits. How should I know!"

"You don't have to get all huffy about it." Vicky frowned.

He stared at her for a moment then turned away answering, "they're probably still on this floor. I didn't hear Shaun signin' so they didn't use the lift."

She wanted to ask who Shaun was but chose not to. "So why are we still here?"

"Oh sweet Satan, how do I get yah t' shut up!" They both paused, feeling a sense of déjà vu.

"Sorry, I'm just a bit nervous."

"A bit?" Murdoc asked, moving her to sit behind the lobby entrance desk for coverage.

"Okaaaay, a lot nervous. And I'm worried about D. What if something happened to him?"

"I doubt it. That simpleton seems to have a knack for survivin' anythin'."

"Sooo, mind explaning why we're still here then?"

"Well, yeh only sawr three pirates 'nd I only heard that many. They didn' go up or down, which means they're in here somewhere. We're just gonna have to wait them out before they can leave and we can go down."

Vicky nodded in understanding and raised her legs up under her chin. Murdoc looked at the direction of the corridor then back at the young Hispanic woman. The way her legs were positioned allowed his imagination to wander at what lay between her thighs. The smirk on his face started to fall though, when he looked at her face partially covered by her hands on her knees. She looked hopeless. She surprised him when she looked up and caught him off guard staring at her. He gave her a sultry smirk and she turned away for a second, returning her gaze as if to reset the situation.

"This would be a good chance to put our plan into effect. I can go down and get 2D. You'll catch them off guard when they come inspect-"

"No." He stopped her. "Now's not the time."

"No, listen! If we play this out right we don't have to-"

"I said no!" Murdoc snapped.

"Why do you insist on keeping us here?" she asked, giving him a dirty look. "Ever since the beginning, we could have escaped–much easily I'll add!–but you insisted we stay. Now that it's basically our only chance or else we die, you still don't want to let us go! Why?" She retorted.

"Are yah really gonna go with Tusspot?"

"Duh, that's the only way we're getting out of here." She added quickly, trying to avoid where he was so clearly going.  
>"That's not what I meant and yah know it."<p>

"Yeah, well… it's none of you-" Vicky was cut off again, only this time by Murdoc's hand. She began to protest until she saw him staring at the corridor door. In the seconds of silence, Vicky felt her heart begin to pump harder against her chest and her face started getting warmer. He may not have noticed but as he was on the lookout, his whole body had gotten closer to her. The closest he's been since… She shook her head, trying to erase those memories as if she was an etch-a-sketch.

The movement caused Murdoc to look down and, with satisfaction, he noticed both their proximity and the effect it was having on her. "Ya know…" he began, letting go of her mouth and moving to sit closer to her. "Yehr boy is gettin' himself all excited 'bout the thought of escapin' with yah right?" In an attempt at seduction, he started trailing his fingers along her arm. "But what do yah think he'd say after he found out the real reason yah don't want t' touch him is," he leaned in closer to her hear and whispered, "because yah can't get yehr mind of me?"

Vicky pushed him away, her face redder than it had been. "Get real, limp dick."

"Uhuhuhuhuh," Murdoc cackled. "Tough words for someone who kept callin' my name and, what was it yah said, 'oh Murdoc, fuck me. Fuck me Murdoc.'" He added in a high pitched voice, nothing at all like Vicky's.

"I swear to god Murdoc, if you say anything…" She warned.

"What? Yeh'll run off cryin'? Yell at me? Queenie, yah bark but yah don't bite."

She rolled her eyes and looked away, trying to hide the fact that while his comments bothered her they still served to speak the truth. "Aren't you supposed to be looking out for those pirates? Leave me alone."

"Although I do have t' admit, yah scratch quite nicely." Murdoc leaned in, not bothering to answer her. "It was good."

Vicky huffed and, having had enough of the unfortunate truth, slapped Murdoc. He growled and grabbed her hand, moving it away from his face so he could lean in and press his lips against hers.


	27. But in the End, I'll Burn in Your Fire

**Oh noes! My heart hurts! Though that's most likely from the Takis I've been eating, lol. Seriously though, I was hesitant to upload this chapter at first. I wasn't sure about posting it without having the rest written up. I felt as if I could have potentially left you guys with the last chapter with more ease than this one. But here it is, because hoarding this chapter would only mean upset readers, and I will not have that. Not at all. Anyway, please enjoy this chapter and try not to hurt me? I'm hoping for a good three-five reviews, please! **

**I've started a Tumblr, still haven't the faintest how to use it though, lol. It'll be used for purposes of my stories and a bit of getting to know you, my readers. So for anyone wanting to follow, look up my author name or go directly to HellRam92 on the url.**

**Thanks to all my loyal readers and a very big special gigundo hug to those who take the time to give me feedback, via review or otherwise.**

* * *

><p>Why had she come to him first instead of getting 2D? <em>'I'm such an idiot...'<em> But she knew why; one, because it was his problem to begin with and two… two, because for some reason she unwittingly felt that he could… protect her.

The element of surprise ended quickly and, soon after it started, Vicky was pushing Murdoc away. "No, stop."

A morose groan escaped from within Murdoc's throat. "Don't say yah don't want it, when yah clearly do."

"It doesn't matter if I want it!" She distanced herself forcefully, causing Murdoc to quirk his eyebrow up and cross his spindly arms. "Don't you have pirates to go kill? I would really like to get out of here, if you don't mind." Her grit teeth adding emphasis.

"They're gone." Came the simple response.

Vicky snapped her head up. "What? Since when?"

"A little while ago, heard a 'copter come an' fllllly away! If they haven't been through here by now, they must've left through a window or somethin'." He shrugged.

Hoisting herself up, she glared at Murdoc. "Jerk." She flipped him off and walked to the lift.

"Oh yehr not getting' away_ that_ easy!" Murdoc stormed over to her and turned her to look straight at him. "I'm done playin' games with yah! Yeah, right, I'll admit, it was fun in the beginnin' and all, but that's it! I'm done!" He stared into her quivering dark brown eyes that kept shifting their gaze from his red eye to his black. "Yah can't expect to have started somethin' without finishing." Added Murdoc in a whispered growl.

It took a quick silent beat for Vicky to snap her gaze away from his hypnotizing stare. "I didn't start anything! You're the one who kissed me!" She retaliated, trying to look past him.

"I'm not talkin' bout just now." Murdoc shook her shoulders, jolting her to look back at him. "I mean from the beginnin'. Yah wanted to get t' know me, well yah did, and guess what? Yah liked it. Hmmm, and I liked it." He smirked at her.

"What are you talking about? You're not making any sense!"

Murdoc grabbed her face, trying his hardest not to grip harshly out of anger, and kept her staring straight at him. "Since the first moment I saw yah, I wanted yah. Yah knew it an' so yah played along. Then Stu-Pot–" he spat, "–came along an' yah went totally goo goo eyes over him. And while I didn't like it at first, I figured, 'what the hell? He's the pretty boy. And I can still get a shag.' Oh but uh, here's the funny part," he chuckled lowly. "Despite knowing this, yah _still_ came back. Yah _gave_ me yehr first kiss! Me!" His voice rang loudly with a high pitched delivery. "Not the dullard; me." He pointed to himself after letting Vicky's face go, and as his enthusiasm dropped so did his tone. "An' every time since, every time I saw that yah preferred him over me; it made me want to choke him!" Murdoc backed away to pace within a small area in front of her. "Because I saw yah first, I kissed yah first, I needed yah first, and yah chose him! So why'd yah come back if yah didn't mean t' stay? Huh? Why?" Murdoc hissed, feeling he had–perhaps–finally lost his mind completely, and gripped onto his hair.

Vicky continued to stared at Murdoc. Was he drunk? Was he high? What the hell was wrong with him? The last person in the world she expected to open up like _this_ was Murdoc. Yet here he was, telling it straight to her face that he wanted her and, wait… "Needed me?"

"Answer me." He glowered at her.

She licked her lips, trying to think of something to say, when again she felt herself be pushed up against a wall only this time his lips didn't collide with hers.

"Yah know I shagged a tart thinkin' it was you." He growled into her ear. "Up until then it was the best I'd had simply because I was able to call yah mine. And the next day, when I woke, I realized it was a drunken mistake and yah were still down snugglin' with twopence."

Vicky felt like she wanted to cry. What was going on that she didn't realize what was happening with this guy and her? "I was only a shag…" She answered meekly, feeling him slowly losing his grip but not having the strength to leave.

"That's all yah were supposed to be. But yah kept comin' back, no matter how much of a tosser I was or how angry yah'd get with me, yah kept comin' back as if nothin' had happened. Even now, yah wanted t' avoid me, fine, but as soon as yah felt in danger yah came to me." She hadn't answered him, and he looked to see her biting her lip piercings and fighting back tears. It made him angry to think she didn't even realize how deep they were both in. He clenched his hand, digging into the wall next to her face and kissed her again. Sweet Satan, she was delicious; like coconuts. "Please, luv. I need yah." He felt his arousal peeking and close the small gap between them in order to feel her, and so she could feel him.

Another loud smack made it's way across his cheek, and Murdoc stumbled back as he tried to rub the sting away. He growled, not happy with this outcome.

"Do you really think I'd do this to 2D again?" Vicky held her hand, as if ashamed of what it had done. "That just because you tell me you need me, I'd go falling into your arms despite knowing just how malicious and selfish you are? I know," she put up her hand to stop him from speaking. "I'm selfish, I get it. And it's true; I like you Murdoc, I really do. Somehow, despite everything, I like you. But you're a fucking prick." Murdoc moved to interrupt her but she stepped aside, to be further away from him. "Stop, just fuckin' stop!" Looking away, Vicky felt the tears she had wanted to keep at bay, starting to squeeze past her eyelids. "Sleeping with you was a HUGE mistake and it's never gonna happen again. Got it?" She emphasized. "Is it through your head? We're not gonna sleep together ever again! Because I'll never be able to know what your real intentions are, despite what you say. And I know **you** might not care about him, but hurting 2D isn't on my list of things to do." She cried, having fallen to her knees at some point, her angry voice not quite matching her feeble position.

He looked at her with a scowl, worse than any he'd ever shown. But what more could he do? She had made up her mind, it seemed, and was making it perfectly clear that she wouldn't sleep with him knowing it'd hurt 2D. She wouldn't chose Murdoc over 2D. His lip curled, moving to stand her up. "Let's go."

"Where're we goin-ing?" She asked suspiciously, her tears having brought on hiccups.

"The night we were together, yah told me t' get it over with so yah could get on with yehr life normally. Well that's just what we're doin'. Yah want t' go, then let's go tell yehr beau tonight's the night we execute his _genius_ plan." He pushed the button for the lift, pushing her into it before he did.

Just as always, 2D was the problem; the bane of his existence. She didn't want to hurt 2D by sleeping with him again, fine. She didn't want 2D to find out just how much she had wanted Murdoc? Fine. He'd fix the problem.

* * *

><p>They found 2D playing with his melodica and suddenly Vicky's hands began to sweat. With Murdoc's mood, there was no telling what was on his mind and their conversation beforehand was still ringing through her head.<p>

"Oi, stupid!" Murdoc cried out, letting go of Vicky and turning all of his attention on 2D.

"Wot yew doin' down heah Mudz?" 2D asked, confusion clear on his face as he looked between him and Vicky. Something clearly wasn't right.

"Get yehr stuff, we're leavin'."

"Now?" 2D questioned, looking at Vicky for an answer.

"Don't ask questions, just get yehrself ready with the tart 'nd meet me in the front with the Geep. Yah want out, well we're leavin'."

"Hold on, wait a sec. Wot happened? VV, why were yew gone so long?"

Vicky, wiped her hands on her shirt, looking guilty at 2D. "We were attacked by pirates. They were inside." Was it hot in here or was it just her?

"Yew awrigh'?" 2D put his melodica aside and walked over to Vicky, taking her face in his hands and inspecting her.

Though nothing was being said, her guilty conscience had her looking away the second she stared into the black depths of 2D's eyes. "I'm, I'm fine. Just a little shaken up is all." She looked back and tried to smile, swallowing the lump in her throat.

"Yes. It was quite horrible. Ugly, smelly pirates nearly got her. Poor thing." Murdoc interjected sourly.

2D could still sense there was something not quite right. He knew Murdoc well enough to tell his snark, and the way Vicky kept trying to avoid his gaze when she spoke… "So we're gonna go then?" 2D asked Vicky. "Yew ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be I guess." She answered.

2D looked at Murdoc. "All accordin' t' plan? Yew first 'n' we'll wait fo' yew in the front."

"No change. At all." Murdoc added, waving his hand flamboyantly, before turning to go back to the lift.

Not at all in the attitude he was just minutes ago, Vicky thought. _'This is it.'_ Her nerves were shot and 2D hugging here only caused her to flinch. She looked up to apologize, seeing the saddened look on 2D's face.

Weren't they passed this? He knew her brother was better and, even with danger ahead, they were escaping! He'd expected her to be happy about this. However, his question was put on hold when he heard Murdoc return with a slight chuckle.

"Oh wait, wait." He laughed. "There is one thing we have t' change. Funny thing, really. Quite silly, but it's a change in plans all the less." He smiled a large, almost happy smile.

"Wot?" 2D felt Vicky tense.

"When we're finally out of here, out of Kong I mean. Yeh'd better let this one-" Murdoc pointed to Vicky, "-off first chance yah get. She's no good."

Vicky's jaw dropped and 2D looked down questioningly at her before doing so, vocally, to Murdoc.

"It's just, she reminds me so much of…" Murdoc's voice deepened. "Paula."

"Who's Paula?" Vicky asked looking back-and-forth between 2D and Murdoc, but neither responded.

"W-wot do yew mean?"

"Well, uhuhuh, here's the thing. Remember how I did yah the favor of gettin' rid of Paula, as she was quite ugly an' a bit crazy? Well, I'm doin' the same now, only, with her–" he nodded toward Vicky, "–seein' as she can't be trusted."

"Murdoc!" Vicky yelled, knowing where he was going with this and trying to stop it.

"W-wot?" 2D mumbled, hunching his back in confusion, staring only at Murdoc.

"See, yehr sweet little girlfriend is nothin' but a selfish tart."

"Murdoc stop!" Vicky cried, turning to 2D. "Don't listen to him, D. Look at me! Ok? I'm sorry! Don't listen to him."

"VV, wot's goin' on?" 2D asked, confusion written all over his pale face, as he backed away from her.

"Yes, VV, what's going on?" Murdoc looked at her, his smirk still visible but his eyes glaring.

Vicky whimpered, not knowing what to do, when tears started falling. She moved to sit on the bed, wiping her face, apologizing continuously as she did so.

"Why're yew sorry VV?" 2D knew though. How could he not? It was heavily insinuated and with the way she was acting… But he didn't want to believe it, not her. Not Vicky. Not again.

"I'm s-sorry, because I-I, oh god," she clenched her eyes shut and faced the ceiling, closing her hands around her knees. "Because I fucked Murdoc."

There. She had said it. The three words he'd never wanted to hear again came forcefully out of her plump mouth.

"What did I tell yah? Selfish tart. Yah were stupid t' trust her Tusspot." Murdoc shook his head.

2D fell silent, staring at her trembling and sobbing on his bed. "Ah shoulda known this was gonna happen."

"huh?" Vicky looked up, confusion etched on her face, and she wiped her face clear of snot and tears.

"Ah knew since tha' time ah found yew sleepin' on him that yew'd do this. Murdoc's righ', yew'r jus' like Paula. Ah was stupid, 'cause ah didn' listen to m'self every time ah thought ih', but ah knew yew'd betray me."

"No, D, I swear! It wasn't intentional! I never planned on sleeping with him!"

"Then how come yew did!"

"It just happened! D, it just happened."

"How does it jus' happen? Wot d'yew fall 'n' lan' on 'is peckah?" 2D yelled.

"I'm not that ignorant D!" She whimpered, knowing there was no way to win this. "Wanna know what happened? Well here it is, this place was driving me insane, you didn't seem to care that we'd been stuck here for weeks-"

"Ah did too care! Don' say ah didn' 'cause tha's no th' truff, y'kno'!"

"Yes, I know! I know now! But listen to what I'm saying, please!" She swallowed the saliva in her mouth, waiting for 2D to nod his head slightly before continuing. "I'd just found out my brother was in the hospital, and so I got drunk! I got drunk because I couldn't do anything about anything, I was useless! And being drunk made me angry! So angry I sought out the one person I blamed everything on, him!" She pointed to Murdoc, tears falling harder down her face. "And in the midst of fighting about everything, I let my emotions take control and I slept with him!" She sobbed, knowing that spilling her guts didn't excuse what she had done.

She was in the wrong. She fucked up. And now she was paying for it.

Watching them go at it wasn't as satisfying as Murdoc thought it was going to be. In fact, it made him quite sick to his stomach to see 2D so heated and Vicky so miserable. He didn't like this feeling coming over him, because he knew that in some weird way he was as much to blame as she was. Hearing noises up overhead, he looked up at the ceiling. No, it wasn't there. Checking out the upset couple one last time, he made his way to the lift. Maybe tonight was going to go–somewhat–according to plan after all.


	28. Run, Run, Run as Fast as You Can!

**Oh noes! I'm literally about to cry of sadness because I don't want this to be over! I was thinking of trying to make it to the 30th chapter but something about the story called for the ending now. Perhaps it was the situation, or perhaps it was the way Vicky was distressing herself over everything, the point is that this is, indeed, the last chapter of Murdoc's Victory. There is reference to the title in this, hopefully everyone catches it and finally learns why I titled this story the way I did. Everyone also finally learns Vicky's choice!**

**This has turned out to be such a great outlet for a lot of issues I've been having, I've met a lot of great people, and I've learned a lot about writing. Of all the stories, poems, and work that I've done this has definitely become my favorite and I'm really proud to have been able to share it with all of you!**

**There will be no epilogue, unfortunately. I did want to write one, but it just wouldn't work I think. Anything I could write, would completely ruin the sequel I'm planning. YES! You read that right, I'm planning a sequel! It's quite delicious, decadent, and most importantly I have the major part of it planned out! Not sure when it'll be out though, because I'm trying to keep on top of my classes. I won't say I'm promising to have it by December, but if it was to come out that would be the earliest time.**

**But I won't keep you from the last chapter any longer, it's been great everybody. Thanks for your support, you all know who you are that have kept me strong and willing to write this for the wonderful Gorillaz fans out there.**

* * *

><p>It was now or never.<p>

There was no turning back. For what? She had nothing left in Kong anyway.

Vicky ran, her legs pumping the adrenalin from within her distressed body until she was able to hunker down behind a tombstone. A scream escaped her as a bullet shot so close to her arm, she felt its' heat.

_BA-BUMP!_

_BA-BUMP!_

_BA-BUMP!_

Her heart beat loudly against her chest and she could no longer tell if the whimpering in her throat was due to her emotional turmoil or the fear of a helicopter's bullets lodging itself fatally inside of her.

_'You're not wanted here! Hurry up and go!'_ She thought, as her eyes scanned the area for something, anything, that could protect her from the high-powered ammunition. _'¡Vamos, Victoria! You can do this!' _Her self-motivational words did nothing to alleviate her fear, but the sounds of retreating guns sure did so she took that moment to grab a slab of stone, bigger than her head, which she used as a barrier. Better to get a finger knocked off, right?

Fingers wrapped tightly around the edge of the tablet and hands high above her head, she pushed her body forward from amongst the debris and continued her journey to the gated entrance of Kong. It seemed so much farther now than before, the shadows cast by decrepit trees making her path that much more intimidating.

Vicky was running for her life, eyes darting and glancing upwards every few seconds to check that the firing aircrafts weren't turning back to chase her. Her footsteps were loud and heavy against the rugged ground, making her journey seem longer while still bringing her hope. Her heart was racing, pounding in her chest, as she fought for a breath; was it the cigarettes or was she really just out of shape?

She tried to focus her attention on breathing, inhaling through her nose and exhaling through her mouth, resulting in an echoing airflow that seemed to amplify her heartbeat. Vicky pushed herself faster and faster, closing her eyes with determination.

_RATATATATATATATATATATA!_

Several bullets landed around her until one bounced off the broken tombstone, causing Vicky to open her eyes too late and trip over a rock that lay beneath her. "Shit!" She yelled when the heavy piece of stone fell on top of her leg, breaking the skin in the process. "Oh fuck, oh fuck, fuck, fuck!" The pain, while bearable, was going to slow her down and that thought only increased her worry.

Her head snapped upward when she suddenly heard the whirr of a chopper draw closer to her. She pushed the slab away, ignoring the pain that shot through her leg, and persisted with getting her lower limbs in motion as fast as they could carry her.

_'I'm dead! If I can't get out I'm dead!' _Her thoughts raced in time with her lungs. In and out. In and out.

Before she knew it, her swinging arms were grabbing onto the metals rails of the large entryway. "Oh thank god!" She stopped to catch her breath for a second once she was on the other side. Her tongue flickered out to wet her lips, head back and eyes closed with a sense of relief that she was out of immediate danger.

Vicky let out a slow breath, her eyes opening to look at the sunny sky. How different it was within Kong studios, where everything seemed bleak at all times. She turned to look at what was her prison, knuckles turning white as she gripped onto the metal rods. She was free, and yet… the past number of weeks flashed through her thoughts before she could stop them. Her grip tightened and she looked down, knowing she would cry when her eyes warmed.

A sound ripped her from her thoughts. Raising her head above and into the skies of Kong, she stared at a hovering helicopter and the pilot inside it; he made no movement. It seemed to be the same helicopter she saw when she tripped and fell, but it wasn't attacking. Thinking of her fall drew her attention away from the strange pirate jet and onto her suddenly painful leg.

With no more time to waste, Vicky hobbled through the streets of Essex until she was able to hail a cab. Her eyes traveled to the old building one last time, her sentiments getting the best of her, and it was only until her cab was a fair distance that the helicopter return to its' companions.

* * *

><p>His life was on the line here, there was no way he was going out now! It was one thing to shoot down one or two pirates with a handgun but with this many, even Murdoc had to admit there was little he could do to alleviate the situation. Murdoc needed protection and he needed it fast. He would've gotten the Geep himself, but that would mean letting the bastards in too early, thus Murdoc had to settle with being the bait. "Oh joy…" He smirked, hiding under a make-shift fort and inserting the 30-round magazine into his shiny black M4 carbine.<p>

_BOOM!_

A bomb hit the corner of Kong studios, destroying the already collapsing building. "Urrr…" Murdoc curled his lip, obviously he didn't care about the old HQ anymore, but if these soddin' pirates destroyed it before 2D got the automobile out, he'd have no escape! The muzzle of the submachine gun found a resting place against a concrete brick, before it spat out its' many bullets just seconds later. _'This is real defense mechanism alright!'_ Murdoc cackled, maneuvering the gun in every which way knowing he'd eventually hit _something_.

Finally, he heard a faint horn underneath the drowning sounds of spinning rotors and machine guns. He glanced down, over the edge of Kong, swaying the particles of dust away from his face. Yuuuup, there was his ride. Grabbing a new magazine, he quickly replaced the empty one and stood his rifle to point to the sky. Murdoc's hands looked in his pockets and around the floor until he found a tired old piece of string, _'perfect,'_ which he used to tie around the trigger.

His diversion set, Murdoc ran over to the broken ceiling of the lower floor and jumped down, embracing the feel of hot air hitting him through his dark grey sweater. He repeated this action, until he was groaning against the floor of the main lobby. "I reaaally need t' think my ideas through more, owww…"

Once on his feet again, Murdoc cracked his knuckles and pulled open the door and nose diving into the old pleather seats. He took a second to rub his nose–and secretly hope he didn't break it again–grab 2D's shoulder and throw him head-first into the back.

"Move it faceache, I'm drivin'!" He floored it, the wheels spinning and picking up dust before lurching them forward. He kept his foot on the metal, picking up speed until breaking down the gates of Kong studios. Wouldn't be much use to them now anyway.

What was the plan? There was no plan, just escape. Murdoc needed some place new, where no one could find him… He'd been victorious this time and Murdoc would have to be extremely crafty if the heat was to die down. He'd have to get rid of the blundering idiot first… Murdoc turned to look at 2D, who had somehow gotten in the front seat without Murdoc realizing. He was a nice fellow, sang angelically and it'd be a shame to have to lose him but Murdoc needed to be sure nothing and no one would find him. So on the first bus stop they came across, Murdoc turned to 2D and in a deep grainy voice said, "get out."

"W-wot? Why? Wot's goin' on?"

Murdoc snarled, "Get!" He lifted his leg to kick the singer out of the car. "Out!" And he drove away without a second look back.

* * *

><p>The cab quietly drove away while Vicky looked on to the once familiar flat. A bright yellow piece of paper fluttered in the wind but remained loyal to its' place on the door. Her face was stoic, she didn't know what to think at this point anymore, and Vicky surprised herself when she ripped the eviction notice off of the door much more aggressively than she'd planned. The smell of the place was musty and Vicky could all but cry when she sat on her sofa.<p>

"Evicted…" She muttered, the word not quite registering in her head. She scanned what was once her home, until she was trapped in Kong for the last…? What was the date anyway? Whatever, it didn't matter.

Vicky brought her knees up under her chin, them being the only thing stopping it from quivering, when she started weeping once more. God, that was all she did as of late! This was what she wanted! To be out, free! So why did she feel sad? Why did she have the sensation of wanting to go back? Why did she feel… alone?

No, enough self pity! "_Basta!_" Vicky wiped her tears angrily. She got up, grabbed a cigarette from one of her drawers and turned on her music.

_Give up_

_If you wanna survive_

It was time to move on it seemed, so that's just what she was going to do. _Get oh so alive_

No more thinking of how amoral she had been.

_In your life everything_

_Falling out the sky on top of you_

_Now what you do_

No more thinking of how she fucked up her relationship with 2D.

_Set yourself up now_

_It's the love of your life_

_Shed a lead on me_

It was done. Over.

_All I know before it's gone_

_I always feel it's getting me down_

_When nothing's wrong_

It hurt, of course it did, but it obviously wasn't going to solve anything. She just had to get away from this place first.

_What's the matter with me?_

That was her first step to forgetting everything that happened and moving on with herself.

_What's the matter with me, me, me_

She rushed to her room, reaching her arm under her bed until she managed to pull out her suitcases. Never thought she'd need them this soon.

_Give up_

_If you wanna survive_

Pulling them open, she grabbed her clothes by the handful and threw them into the luggages.

_Pick the sun back up_

_You got to get on the song, lowly_

She'd have to leave quite a bit behind, but it didn't matter because once she was gone, she wouldn't have to think about what happened here.

_What's the point_

"Hmm?" The song playing grabbed her attention. The point? The point was to get away so she didn't have to deal with how she fucked everything up!

_It's funny till you're left to kill yourself_

_In this town_

"That's exactly why I'm leaving!-"

_So what's the matter with me?_

"If I stay, that'll be like admitting I can't do anything to fix what I did!-"

_What's the matter with me_

"I'll feel as useless as when I was in there,-"

_What's the matter with me_

"And I'm gonna hate myself even more!"

_What's the matter with me, me, me_

Vicky froze, taking in just how ludicrous she was being at the moment; she was fighting with a song! The worst part was that there was really no point anymore, she couldn't hate herself anymore than she already did for having betrayed 2D. But as she slowly got back in to the rhythm of packing her things, she thought; processed the many events leading up to this pivotal moment in her life.

It was all rather terrifying now that it ran clearly through her mind, anybody else could have seen the outcome so why didn't she? 2D did, he let her know that much about what he saw. She could lie to herself all she wanted, but Vicky was pretty much destined to screw up and sleep with Murdoc–all the signs were there apparently.

* * *

><p>The bed creaked underneath her, the cigarette smoke filled the room. The clock in her kitchen ticked away the hours, loudly announcing each second that passed by.<p>

Vicky arose, not having fallen asleep but unaware that she had laid in her bed for hours, assessing herself. Her nails were brittle after having continuously scratched along the edge. With an aggravated sigh, Vicky clenched her fists, her splintery nails serving only to cut into her palms. She was wrong, she _could_ hate herself more; she hated herself more than she thought because in spite of everything that happened, Vicky knew that her true feelings were even more horrifying to admit.

She stared at the packed suitcase at the end of her bed, as if it would magically hold the answers to her problems. Laughing was her only response to everything. Laughing in almost disbelief at herself, the sounds echoing softly but holding none of the comfort it should have brought.

Somehow, despite his brutish, grotesque, selfish, outrageous, egomaniacal, perverse ways… she loved Murdoc.

Not that it mattered now…

_'What's the matter with me?'_


	29. News!

**Haza! For any of you that are receiving some sort of Alert for "Murdoc's Victory," this is to let you know that the sequel is now in the works and the first chapter is posted! :D Yay!**

**So here's how it works: Vicky is out of Kong, some time has passed, Vicky has to take care of her nephew, but do you honestly believe whoever gets involved with the Gorillaz crew–specifically Mr. Murdoc Niccals–could escape the mischief going on in Plastic Beach? Really?**

**If anyone can estimate about how much time has passed, go you! Because, where timing wasn't that important at the beginning of "Murdoc's Victory," it slowly became significant and now… timing is extremely critical to the happening of Ms. Vicky.**

**You're gonna learn a bit more about who she is, her background plus some personal stuff, which I could've written in the prequel but it really never seemed to work its' way in. But I'll make sure everyone knows just who she is and where she's coming from; as well as how the events in Kong affected her.**

**I've written the first two chapters and I have the third chapter all planned out, I just have to write it down. However, there is most definitely no sign of the actual Gorillaz just yet. Their story starts playing in the second chapter–you'll see how–but as for the actual people or PB? Not in the first three chapters at least, though there is a little scene playing in my head that** might **make it to chapter 3 or 4. We'll see when we get there. ****But don't get discouraged if you're waiting for the crew, once they show up it'll be hard to get them away! **

**I also wanted to let everyone know that I'm going to be answering questions at the beginning of each chapter, my usual author's note will be at the end of chapters unless I don't have anything to say–which is a rare thing. Also, I wanted to ask if anyone had any fanart, I know some people who were nice enough to pass some on last time. I already have a picture for the new story, but I'm hoping to get some nice artwork to use as cover images. If anyone is interested, of course.**

**So yeah, thanks for the support and I hope you all enjoy the new addition to the VickyxMurdoc story titled, "Big Girls Don't Cry".**


End file.
